Blanche Neige et les sept Nains
by Wiktorila
Summary: Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler...
1. Joyeux

Merci à** Camille O'Zyeux Bleus** d'avoir accepté aussi vite de corriger mes fic et surtout merci pour ses corrections et ses conseils !

**Disclaimer**** : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Prairing** : **HPDM**

**Rating** : **T**

**Correctrice : Camille O'Zyeux Bleus**

**Petit mot de moi : **Voilà je me jette à l'eau. Je dois vous dire que je ne savais pas quoi publier en premier vu que j'ai 4 fic et 4 OS en réserve. C'est en fait grâce à JKR en personne que je me suis décidé. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, j'ai lu au début du tome 7 (Je NE spoile PAS ! ce que je vais dire est sans importance pour l'intrigue du T7) qu'à un moment, Hermione parlait de _Blanche Neige et les sept Nains_ ! Evidemment j'étais pliée en deux quand j'ai fait le rapprochement avec ma fic. Donc voilà, je commence par publier la dernière fic en date que j'ai écrite. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez moi vos avis et bonne lecture !!

-Wiktorila-

**Résumé**: Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 1 : JOYEUX Lundi 4 janvier au matin

« Harry tu es exaspérant, déclara Hermione alors que le trio d'or traversait un couloir du premier étage de Poudlard. Nous sommes déjà au mois de janvier, et tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé.

- Et alors ! s'exclama Harry, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me rit au nez et qu'il ait un nouveau prétexte pour se moquer de moi.

- Qui te dit que ce que tu ressens pour lui n'est pas réciproque ?

- Peut être la façon qu'il a de s'en prendre à moi – et à vous aussi – dès qu'il en à l'occasion. Hermione, ce type me déteste depuis le premier jour.

- Toi aussi tu le détestais…avant.

- Oui, et je commence à regretter cette époque où tout était plus facile, grogna le brun.

- Tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il ait a changé, continua désespérément Hermione, il est dans l'Ordre maintenant. Même ses amis se sont ralliés à notre cause.

- Oui, coupa Harry, mais il est toujours aussi détestable qu'avant, toujours aussi snob, lisse. « Et un peu plus séduisant chaque jour, » ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

- C'est vrai, reprit Hermione, mais…mais… Ron aide moi !

Ron qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, mit quelques secondes avant de parler.

- Hermione à raison, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, ça te ronge, et ça nous ronge aussi, mais en même temps tu as raison, Malefoy est toujours aussi…Malefoy. Oh ! Je ne sais pas, mais trouve une solution et vite, j'en ai assez de toute cette histoire. Et j'aimerais dormir la nuit, ajouta-t-il en maugréant si bien que les deux autres ne comprirent pas.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda Harry.

- Non rien.

- Mais ça ne règle pas le problème, reprit Hermione...

- Mais il n'y a pas de problème, Hermione, c'est toi qui tourne ça en problème.

- Qui est ce qui a un problème ? claironna Seamus alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table de Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner.

- Personne, répondit Harry ce qui, du même coup, clôtura leur conversation.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps, dit Neville, les hiboux viennent de déposer le courrier.

Harry avisa un paquet bleu – qui ressemblait fort à un paquet cadeau – devant lui. Lorsqu'il le prit, un minuscule bonhomme de neige qui était accroché au milieu du bolduc se mit à brailler :

« Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Mais surtout venez ! Venez chez Weasley ! » Bientôt deux autres piaillements vinrent se joindre au premier alors que Ron et Hermione prenaient les petits colis qui leur étaient destinés.

- Je crois que mes frères nous souhaitent la bonne année, dit Ron la mine sombre. Je crains le pire.

- Il n'y a pas qu'à vous qu'ils la souhaitent, les informa Neville. Regardez.

Et en effet à côté d'eux plusieurs élèves avaient devant eux, ou dans les mains, un paquet orange cette fois. Mais à mieux y regarder, il n'y avait pas qu'à la table des Lions, dans toutes la Grande Salle des boîtes oranges étaient visibles.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- C'est pour nous remercier de notre fidélité, dit Seamus après avoir lu la carte qui accompagnait son propre cadeau. C'est leur dernière création, qu'ils nous envoient en exclusivité et gratuitement pour la nouvelle année.

- Ils sont drôlement généreux tout à coup, maugréa Ron. Et pourquoi est ce que moi j'ai juste eu droit à une oreille à rallonge et des Chocogrenouilles ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas un de leur fidèle client, répondit Seamus en plantant son propre bonhomme de neige braillard la tête la première dans un pot de mélasse pour le faire taire.

- Mais je suis leur frère, c'est suffisant non ?!

- Tu sais Ron, dit Harry, j'ai reçu une petite Boîte à Flemmes et des friandises.

- Et toi Hermione ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas.

Elle déballa le paquet avec des gestes précautionneux et l'ouvrit du bout des doigts comme si le contenu était prêt à la mordre.

Mais quand elle regarda à l'intérieur ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- C'est…c'est du parfum. _Attrape cœur_, lut-elle sur la bouteille.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui croyais que mes frères étaient des goujats, dit Ron sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Mais tout le monde remarqua que son ton n'était pas si _détaché_ que ça. Une pointe de jalousie avait percé. Il aurait certainement préféré avoir l'idée d'offrir du parfum à Hermione avant ses frères. Car même si Harry était perdu à cause de ses sentiments pour Drago Malefoy son pire ennemi, Ron et Hermione, qui pourtant se côtoyaient – et s'appréciaient – depuis sept ans, ne s'étaient toujours pas déclarés leur flamme.

- Je peux le sentir ? demanda Ginny assise en face d'Hermione.

- Oui, tiens.

- Mmm, il sent l'orange. En plus de ne pas être des goujats, Fred et George ont bon goût.

- Il ne sent pas l'orange ce parfum, coupa Ron après avoir prit le flacon un peu trop rageusement, il sent la pomme.

- Non, dit Hermione, il sent la vanille. Harry, il sent bien la vanille ce parfum ? Elle tendit la bouteille à son meilleur ami qui huma.

- Non, je dirais plutôt du musc.

- Mais vous avez tous le nez bouché ou quoi ! s'exclama Hermione. Rien ne sent plus la vanille que ce parfum. Oh et puis zut, c'est le mien après tout.

Après ces quelques mots, Hermione rangea le flacon dans la boîte et la boîte dans son sac.

- Mais au fait, qu'est ce qu'ils contiennent ces paquets orange que tout le monde a sauf nous ? demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

- La nouvelle création de tes frères, répondit Seamus sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Oui, ça j'avais cru le comprendre, mais encore ?

Seamus sortit une sorte d'écrin en bois vernis de son paquet. Sur le couvercle, en lettres d'or, était inscrit :

« Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains »

Seamus l'ouvrit. Le coffret était capitonné de velours pourpre et contenait des bonbons. Huit exactement. Huit berlingots de couleurs différentes alignés sur deux rangées. Le comble du chic.

Sous chacun d'entre eux était inscrit, sur une petite étiquette, un nom : « Blanche Neige », « Atchoum », « Dormeur », « Simplet », « Prof », « Timide », « Grincheux » et « Joyeux ».

A ce moment, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle avait ouvert la boîte et contemplait les huit friandises.

- C'est quoi Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains ? demanda Neville.

- C'est un conte moldu pour enfants, répondit Hermione. C'est un des plus connu. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui s'appelle Blanche Neige et qui est amoureuse d'un beau prince. Mais elle va se retrouver au milieu de la forêt à cause de son affreuse belle mère qui est jalouse de sa beauté. Alors Blanche Neige va être recueillie par des nains qui travaillent dans une mine de diamants et qui vivent dans une petite maison. Ces nains sont sept en tout. Et puis il y a toute une manigance avec la belle mère, Blanche Neige meurt, mais le prince de son baiser la ressuscite et…

- …« ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », termina Harry.

- Ah d'accord. Et tu sais pourquoi tes frères ont appelé leur création comme ça ? demanda Dean tout en ouvrant une lettre.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit Ron. Ils sont les seuls à connaître leurs inventions, jusqu'à la commercialisation.

- Ils sont quand même sympas de nous faire découvrir en avant première leur nouveauté, et gratis en plus.

- Je serais vous je me méfierais, déclara Hermione. Qui sait ce que ces bonbons provoquent. Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont même pas finis, c'est peut être vous les cobayes.

- Je trouve que c'est bien plus intéressant que d'être le cobaye de Rogue pour essayer les potions de Neville, plaisanta Seamus.

- C'est pas drôle, protesta Neville.

- JEUNES GENS ! tonna soudain la voix de Dumbledore, ce qui fit sursauter tous les élèves. Un peu de calme s'il vous plait. Nous ne sommes pas dans la volière.

Le directeur se rassit une fois le calme revenu. Calme qui ne dura pas quand tout le monde s'aperçut que Dumbledore aussi avait reçu une boîte orange des « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

- Décidemment, murmura Ginny, ils ont de l'audace les frangins.

- Ou peut être que Dumbledore est aussi un très bon client, suggéra Dean.

- En tout cas je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau de reprise de cours, déclara Seamus.

- Merci _'Mus_ de me rappeler que la première tête que je vais voir ce matin est celle de Rogue, maugréa Ron. J'avais presque oublié qu'on reprenait les cours, avec tout ça.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te ramener à la réalité, _Ron-Ron_.

- Mais au fait, demanda Harry, ils servent à quoi ces bonbons ? Ils doivent bien faire quelque chose, non ?

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que je vous dis de ne pas y toucher, répéta Hermione.

- Rabat joie, marmonna Seamus.

- Non, réaliste, répliqua Hermione qui l'avait parfaitement entendue.

- Il n'y a rien d'écrit, dit Ginny. Je suppose que ça doit être un peu comme les Boîtes à Flemme, chaque bonbon doit avoir une action différente. Laquelle, mystère. Je pense que c'est à nous de le découvrir. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ça qui amuse Fred et George, le fait d'être les seuls à connaître les effets. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même ils sont en train d'imaginer les résultats que leur dernière trouvaille a sur nous.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a cours dans cinq minutes, leur rappela Hermione.

- Et si je goûtais un de ces bonbons, dit Seamus hésitant visiblement entre le jaune (« Atchoum ») et le rouge (« Timide »).

- Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment, intervint Hermione. On ne connaît pas leurs effets, ce n'est pas très raisonnable d'en prendre avant d'aller en cours.

- Tu as raison, répondit Seamus, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable ce matin, surtout qu'il me faut un remontant pour pouvoir supporter Rogue, alors…

Et avec un regard de défi pour Hermione, il prit le « Timide », et le mit dans sa bouche avant de refermer le coffret, de le ranger dans son sac et de se lever pour sortir et aller en cours. Les autres le suivirent en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

- Alors ? demanda Ron impatient.

- Succulent, dit Seamus. Cerise.

- Oui, mais tu sens quelque chose ? Est-ce que tes oreilles rétrécissent ?

- Non.

- Des pustules te poussent disons…là où il ne faudrait pas ?

- Non.

- Tes doigts se racornissent ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu te sens l'âme d'un génie du mal ?

- Non.

- Tu vois Hermione, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle, mais les effets ne sont peut être pas immédiats.

Devant les cachots, toutes les conversations s'orientaient vers la boîte de « Blanche Neige et les sept Nains ». D'après ce que Harry put entendre, Seamus n'était pas le seul à avoir goûté un des bonbons. Mais visiblement, personne ne semblait différent.

Ce jour là, Rogue leur demanda de réaliser une potion de Guigne, potion aux effets totalement inverses à ceux du Felix Felicis.

Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, tout le monde était penché sur son chaudron. Comme d'habitude, Rogue arpentait les rangs, et comme d'habitude, il s'arrêta devant Neville – qui se ratatina sur son tabouret – et comme d'habitude il ne put retenir une de ses remarques cinglantes.

- Mr Londubat, auriez vous par hasard ingurgité un de ces nouveaux bonbons, ce matin ? A la vue de cette potion je dirais que vous avez du prendre le bonbon « Simplet ». (Ricanements des Serpentards) Mais suis-je bête, continua Rogue, vous n'avez besoin de rien pour devenir simplet, vous l'êtes déjà assez pour me rendre une…mixture infâme digne du porridge de votre grand-mère.

Le cachot fut de nouveau parcouru par les ricanements des verts et argents, mais aussi par des murmures d'indignation.

Le pauvre Neville se ratatina encore un peu plus si c'était possible et serra les dents pour ne pas verser une larme.

Rogue se détourna du Gryffondor, et toisa les autres élèves en retournant à son bureau.

- Bien, je vois que la médiocrité est encore plus contagieuse que d'habitude. Mr Finnigan, dit soudainement Rogue, pouvez-vous me dire combien de temps vous avez laissé infuser votre coquille d'escargot rouge du Brésil dans votre décoction de belladone ?

Seamus avait instantanément levé la tête en entendant son nom, et son visage s'était empourpré de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la base de son cou, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Même les oreilles de Ron n'avaient jamais atteint une couleur aussi intense.

- Eh bien, Mr Finnigan, s'impatienta Rogue, J'attends.

- Eh bien…heu…, bafouilla Seamus.

- Pardon ? Demanda Rogue un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Je ne comprends pas vos marmonnements. Votre langue serait-elle aussi tombée dans votre chaudron ?

De nouveau les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent.

- Je…heu…, reprit Seamus toujours aussi rouge, je...laisser…heu…coquille… chaudron…heu…minutes…cinq…heu…pas plus...

- Il suffit ! coupa Rogue visiblement énervé. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, mais il ne m'amuse guère. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche retentit et tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir.

Au moment où ils émergèrent dans le hall, qui résonnait de la conversation surexcitée d'un groupe de fille de quatrième année, ils entendirent quelqu'un éternuer, puis il y eu comme un coup de vent et toutes les robes et les jupes des filles se soulevèrent dans une confusion de petits cris surpris et gênés. La robe d'Hermione se souleva aussi au passage, mais heureusement pour elle, elle portait un pantalon ce jour là.

Le trio d'or retrouva Seamus au milieu de l'escalier de marbre.

- Bien joué, Seamus, dit Ron en mettant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade, tu t'es bien foutu de Rogue.

De nouveau Seamus s'empourpra et bafouilla.

- Heu…je…pas fais…exprès…

- C'est bon tu peux arrêter maintenant.

- Je…fais…pas exprès…heu…pas ma…heu…fau…faute.

- Ce type est tordant, mais c'est bon tu peux arrêter.

- Heu, Ron, glissa Hermione, je pense qu'il ne le fait pas exprès.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je me demande si ce ne serait pas le bonbon.

- Je crois que Mione a raison, dit Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Seamus rougirait de la sorte, d'habitude il n'y a que toi qui arrive à prendre une aussi jolie teinte.

Ron fusilla Harry du regard avant d'entrer dans la salle de sortilège où Flitwick les attendait.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Seamus rougissait et bégayait toujours à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, si bien qu'il devint une attraction et que tous s'amusaient à lui parler. Et lorsque, ennuyé qu'on le prenne pour une bête de foire, il se mit à fulminer en bégayant, tous les élèves présents s'esclaffèrent de plus bel, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Mais Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. L'après midi, deux élèves de Serdaigle – un garçon et une fille – firent irruption au plein milieu de leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la classe en chantant gaiement un air de Celestina Moldubec qu'Harry avait déjà entendu chez les Weasley :

« _Oh viens, viens remuer mon chaudron  
Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut  
Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion  
Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud  
_

_Pour entendre encore ton doux ronron  
Je mettrais tout ce qu'il faut  
Dans mon chaudron, de la passion  
Des étoiles et de la menthe à l'eau..._ »

En même temps qu'ils fredonnaient en chœur, ils virevoltaient autour des tables dans un numéro digne de Fred Astair et Ginger Rodgers, avant de repartir comme ils étaient venus, dans une dernière envolée de voix et de pas de danse.

Tout le monde, d'abord médusé, avait cédé à l'hilarité.

Mais une fois le calme revenu, les élèves s'aperçurent que le professeur Binns, imperturbable, avait continué de débiter son cours pendant l'intermède des Serdaigles.

- Oh non, se plaignit Hermione qui avait bien vite arrêté de rire. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, je n'ai pas pris de notes. C'est une catastrophe. Les ASPIC fichus !

- Calme toi, Hermione, lui dit Ron, quelqu'un a bien du écrire quelque chose.

- Non ! Tout le monde regardait ces _Serdaigles_. Oh je vais rater mes examens.

- On va bien trouver quelqu'un dans une autre classe qui a tout noté, la rassura Harry.

- Oui mais… . Tu dois avoir raison, se reprit-elle, mais maintenant taisez vous que je puisse noter la fin du cours.

Ron, la bouche grande ouverte face à ce qui lui semblait être une aberration, regarda Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit en haussant les épaules d'un air de dire « C'est Hermione ».

Ce soir là, au dîner, ils eurent encore droit à plusieurs démonstrations, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, dues aux bonbons des jumeaux Weasley.

Ils virent encore des couples parcourir la Grande Salle dans une imitation de « Chantons sous la pluie ». D'autres ne cessaient de bafouiller. Harry vit également plusieurs élèves, toutes maisons et tous sexes confondus, arborer une mise en plis de cheveux noirs soulignée par un élégant ruban rouge, maugréer à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un mouvement de la tête. Il remarqua notamment Zacharias Smith - un Serdaigle de sixième année qu'il ne pouvait qualifier d'autre chose que de « petit con » - avec cette coiffure féminine et visiblement dérangeante. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en le voyant, et donna un coup de coude à Ron pour le lui montrer.

Hermione semblait exaspérée par cette situation, et finit par lâcher :

- Ron, tes frères sont des idiots.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je les adore.

Ils finirent par monter dans leur salle commune. Le trio s'installa dans les meilleurs fauteuils devant la cheminée. Neville les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Seamus ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben…Pa…parce…que…il…heu…était…pas…pas…heu…au…dîner…, bégaya Neville pour imiter Seamus.

- Hahahaha ! s'esclaffèrent Harry et Ron.

- Neville ! s'offusqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de ton ami.

- Oh, détends-toi, Hermione, dit Harry entre deux fous rires.

- Oui, renchérit Ron, on les trouvera tes notes d'Histoire de la Magie. En attendant profite. Tiens, quand on parle du loup.

- Voilà l'enfant prodige, plaisanta Harry alors que Seamus entrait par le portrait. A…a…alors ça va mi…mieux ?

Hermione se renfrognât un peu plus.

- Crétin ! Siffla Seamus, ses yeux jetant des éclairs à Neville, Ron et Harry qui le regardaient avec un petit sourire idiot au coin des lèvres.

- Je vais me coucher, lâcha Hermione en se levant.

- Ouais, moi aussi, grogna Seamus.

Et ils disparurent chacun par une porte.

- Seamus ne bégaie plus, dit Dean en venant s'asseoir à la place d'Hermione, ça s'est arrêté il y a dix minutes.

- On a vu ça, dit Ron.

- Dites donc, reprit Dean, elle n'a pas l'air très détendue notre Miss-je-sais-tout aujourd'hui.

- Ouais. Mais tu connais Hermione, elle est à cheval sur la discipline.

- Ça dépend des fois, rappela Ron.

- Que diriez vous de la détendre un peu, murmura Dean les yeux pleins de malice, en s'approchant pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

- Comment ça ? demanda Neville aussi bas.

- Eh bien on pourrait lui faire avaler un de ces bonbons, je crois que Seamus ne veut plus des siens après ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est compréhensible, le pauvre, ironisa Ron.

- Oui mais Hermione n'avalera jamais un des ces trucs de son plein gré, dit Neville.

- Il suffit de ruser. Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

- Ce ne serai pas sympa de lui faire ça, dit Harry.

- Mais tellement drôle, répondirent les trois autres en chœur !

_A suivre…_

Voilà ! un premier chapitre de terminé ! Alors, que pensez-vous de cette petite fic ??

Bisous !!


	2. Atchoum!

**Disclaimer**** : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Prairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice : Camille O'Zyeux Bleus**

**Petit mot de moi : **Pfffiiiooouuu vivement la retraite !! Hum pardon, je recommence. BONJOUR LES GENS !! Eh bien, eh bien, je suis ravi de constater que mon premier chapitre plait, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review (bouhouuuu pas bien !!) j'en ai quand même eu et de très encourageantes qui plus est ! Alors voilà le petit frère. Dans ce chapitre on s'intéresse à un autre personnage…  
Je tiens à remercier très très beaucoup **ayuluna** qui m'a vraiment aidé à m'en sortir avec le fonctionnement de mon compte ffnet. C'est grâce à **ayuluna** que je vous ai enfin publié un premier chapitre bien présenté, et que les autres pourront l'être aussi. MERCI !!!

-Wiktorila-

**RAR** : Ici je répondrai aux RAR anonymes. (Bah oui, il n'y en a qu'un et alors ?!)

**Brin d'herbe** : Merci à toi. Je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic bien écrite et originale.  
Je dois t'avouer que pour moi la rédaction est très importante. Je trouve toujours cela dommage lorsqu'une fic est mal rédigée cela me gâche un peu l'histoire surtout si elle est intéressante. Bon par contre pour l'orthographe, les accords grammaticaux,…je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne promet rien ;). Pour ce qui est de l'originalité, je suis assez étonnée. Le mélange drarry et inventions des Weasley n'est pas si rare, en tout cas j'en ai lu deux ou trois (bon d'accord ce n'est pas beaucoup mais quand même). Ce sont d'ailleurs des fic écrites par **Artoung**, qui est assez connue sur ffnet d'après ce que j'ai compris. A moins, bien sûr, que pour toi l'originalité de ma fic réside autre part, dans une dimension cachée…(dsl, quand j'écris ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à des petits hommes verts). Bon j'arrête mes bêtises sinon je risque de te faire peur. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. –Wiktorila-

**Note : **Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! mes chevilles goooooooooonflent !! mdr ;)

**Résumé**: Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

C'est bon, j'ai fini mon blabla. Bonne lecture !!

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 2 : ATCHOUM !

**Mardi 5 janvier au matin**

- Malefoy tu es exaspérant, lâcha Blaise Zabini alors que les deux garçons sortaient de leur salle commune pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ça fait des mois que tu rumines et que tu nous enquiquines avec ça. Alors, c'est simple, ou tu lui craches le morceau ou c'est moi qui m'en charge.

- Fous-moi la paix, Zabini.

- Oh, écoute, tu m'emmerdes, Malefoy. Si tu veux te le faire vas-y, au moins après tu nous lâcheras peut être un peu.

- Je vois que ce n'est pas le « romantisme », (Drago s'étonna de s'entendre prononcer ce mot là), qui t'étouffe.

- Moi peut-être pas mais toi si, Monsieur Guimauve.

- Lâche moi, fulmina Malefoy.

Drago, après un dernier regard assassin pour son ami – qui n'allait pas le rester encore longtemps s'il continuait à lui casser les pieds – le planta au milieu du couloir.

Zabini, de plus en plus exaspéré, le regarda s'éloigner.

- Hey Blaise ! L'interpella Pansy Parkinson en accélérant pour le rejoindre. Vu ta tête, tu viens encore de « discuter » avec notre blondinet adoré.

- Mouais.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors rien, comme d'hab'. Ce type est un bloc de marbre doublé d'une tête de mule.

- Tu l'as menacé de quoi cette fois ? demanda Pansy amusée.

- De tout balancer à Potter, s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même.

- Houuu, je vois. Je crois que le mieux c'est de laisser tomber.

- Et perdre le peu de santé mentale qui me reste ! T'es folle. Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir crois moi mais par nécessité. J'en ai marre de le voir ruminer dans son coin ou de mater Potter à la dérobée. Il se fait autant de mal qu'il nous en fait.

- Je comprends. Au fait bien dormi ?

- Pansy chérie la prochaine fois que tu me demandes ça, rappelle moi de te tuer, siffla le Serpentard entre ses dents.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un « non ». Je parie que Drago a encore rêvé de Potter à voix haute.

- Ouais. Cette nuit il était dans sa phase « romantique ». Ça aurait pu être drôle. Imagine le prince des Serpentards en train de dire « je t'aime mon nounours en sucre » ou « ma petite biscotte adorée ». Ça aurait pu être drôle s'il avait fait tout son rêve à voix haute sauf qu'il n'a fait que marmonner pendant deux heures. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire à son Potty pendant tout ce temps, mais en tout cas le peu de « je t'aime », de « mon amour », de « ma vie pour toi » que j'ai entendu ont suffis à m'empêcher de dormir. A croire qu'il fait ça juste pour me faire chier.

- Mon pauvre, ironisa Pansy.

- Parkinson ferme là, s'il te plait.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je balance à qui veux l'entendre qu'hier t'as passé ton après midi enfermée dans les toilettes à déblatérer des insanités.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle les joues rose.

- Tu m'avais bien caché ton petit côté obsédé, minauda Blaise.

Pansy rosit de plus bel.

- Hé mais, c'était à cause des bonbons, c'était pas de ma faute.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, on va manger ?

En ce début de journée, dans la Grande Salle, bon nombre d'élèves avaient l'air maussade. Harry, à la table des Gryffondors, et Drago, à celle des Serpentards, comprirent bien vite que cela avait un rapport avec les boîtes « Blanche Neige et les sept Nains ». En effet, tout ces élèves qui, la veille étaient ravis de recevoir un cadeau en provenance de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, étaient, ce matin, tous passablement énervés à cause de ce que les bonbons leur avaient fait et surtout fait faire.

A sa table Harry écouta Parvati Patil raconter à Lavande Brown comment Colin Crivey avait, la veille, pendant une heure, essayé de réciter son alphabet tout en émettant des sons bizarres et en proférant des jurons, qui avaient fais rougir Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, avant que sa langue ne se mette à s'allonger à une vitesse hallucinante, et à se hérisser de pics, et comment Mrs Pomfresh lui avait passé un savon pour avoir mangé quelque chose de douteux mais aussi passer un savon magique sur la langue pour qu'il arrête de dire des grossièretés.

- Atchoum ! (Harry arrêta d'écouter et porta son attention sur un Neville tout patraque.)

- A tes souhaits, Neville.

- Berci, répondit Neville avant de se moucher bruyamment.

- Ben dis donc t'as chopé une belle crève, constata Ron.

- Ouais, j'ai oublié de bettre des chaussettes avant de b'endorbir hier soir. Ben ça n'a pas banqué, ce batin je suis baaaatchoum !…lade avec tout ces courants d'air.

Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors que Neville replongeait dans son mouchoir à carreaux.

Drago, de son côté, entendit une petite Serpentard dire à ses amies qu'une certaine Guilda Jenkins avait, la veille, mangé un « Joyeux » et un « Timide », et qu'elle avait passé la journée à essayer de chanter « Mon Boursouflet en sucre » d'une voix de crécelle en bégayant et en exécutant des numéros de claquettes incontrôlables, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles se mettent à siffler bruyamment et à fumer, comme si elle avait été sur le point d'exploser. Finalement, la fameuse Guilda avait aussi atterri à l'infirmerie.

- J'ai l'impression que les deux Weasley ne vont pas tarder à entendre parler du pays, lâcha Nott, un ami de Drago.

- Ouais, affirma Goyle en attrapant une poignée de toast.

- Ils font tous des têtes d'enterrement ce matin. En fait il n'y a que Dumbledore qui semble s'amuser, remarqua Blaise.

Ils tournèrent tous le regard en direction du directeur qui affichait un sourire radieux.

- Ce type est le plus grand timbré de l'univers, je ne le comprendrais jamais, bougonna Pansy qui elle aussi semblait bouder.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est génial et que tout le monde l'aime. Mais dis moi Pansy, demanda Drago, pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé sa soirée avec Trelawney ? Aurais-tu passé ta soirée avec Trelawney ?

- Ha-ha-ha, furent les seuls mots que Pansy prononça pour toute réponse en fusillant du regard un Blaise amusé.

Seuls ces deux là semblaient comprendre ce qui se passait.

**.o0O0o.**

- Elle abuse la vieille chouette ! Maugréa Pansy toujours aussi « détendue », nous donner un devoir le deuxième jour !

Les Serpentards sortaient d'un double cours de Botanique, et Chourave leur avait en effet donné un devoir de soixante dix centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés hilarantes du chou-fleur de Moldavie.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, et en moins de deux, après une petite remarque de Blaise, Pansy réduisit son ragoût en charpie.

Ils préférèrent la laisser tranquille.

Blaise revint une fois de plus à la charge avec Drago, qui avait encore le regard perdu du côté de la plus célèbre chevelure noire en bataille de l'histoire du monde sorcier.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, parle lui.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Trouillard.

- Connard.

La discussion s'arrêta là.

**POV Drago**

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui là. Blaise m'énervait d'autant plus que je savais qu'il avait raison, mais j'aurais préférer arracher les cors aux pieds de Rusard avec mes dents plutôt que de l'avouer.

Après tout c'était mon problème si Potter ne me laissait pas indifférent.

D'ailleurs en ce moment je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Il était à la table des Gryffondors en train de manger de la tarte à la mélasse, son désert préféré. Comment est ce que je savais que c'était son préféré ? Eh bien disons que j'avais mes sources…

En attendant, le plaisir et la gourmandise se lisaient dans ses yeux et sur son visage alors qu'il dégustait son dessert. Merlin ! Ce que j'aimerais qu'il me déguste comme ça !

Gasp !

Est-ce que je venais bien de penser à ce que je croyais avoir pensé ?

« Oh non, je suis vraiment atteint ! »

- Bon Malefoy, quand t'auras finis de baver, tu pourras peut être me passer le sel, s'énerva Zabini ce qui me tira de mes pensées.

- Hein quoi ?

- Bon sang, tu en deviendrais presque pathétique.

En entendant cela, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott et même Pansy, retinrent inconsciemment leur souffle en me regardant.

Et effectivement, la remarque m'avait piqué au vif.

- La prochaine fois adresse toi à moi sur un autre ton, sifflai-je en versant tout le contenu de la salière sur le ragoût de Zabini.

Je me levai et sortis de la Grande Salle. Malgré le froid, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Après tout, peut être que la vue de toute cette neige me rafraîchirait les idées.

Je comprenais aisément qu'ils en aient ras le bol de moi, aussi bien Blaise que Pansy, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire que j'avais des vus sur Potter. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me vanter que j'aurai bientôt le célèbre Harry Potter à mes pieds. A ce moment là, c'était en novembre, je me voilais gentiment la face, je croyais que ce que je ressentais pour Potter était juste du désir, alors après m'être vanté, j'avais entamé un petit jeu de séduction. Mais bien vite, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était stupide et ridicule. En plus je m'y prenais comme un manche.

Ben oui, ce n'était pas parce que de nombreuses rumeurs (dont la plupart venaient de moi) vantaient mes prouesses sexuelles que c'était forcement vrai. J'avais quand même une réputation de Malefoy à tenir alors je lançais des rumeurs sur moi – entre nous, dans mon cas, la phrase qui disait que c'était ceux qui en parlaient le plus qui en faisaient le moins était tout à fait applicable.

Enfin bref, même si j'étais plutôt doué niveau drague (et ça c'était vrai), avec Potter je perdais tout mes moyens. Il avait donc bien fallu que j'admette qu'il y avait autre chose que du désir, enfin, qu'il y avait autre chose EN PLUS du désir. Et le truc qui m'agaçait, c'était que mes amis l'avaient bien compris, avant que je ne me l'avoue à moi-même, et que je passais pour un con. Un Malefoy était censé ne ressentir que des trucs négatifs comme du mépris, de la colère, de la haine, mais pas de…l'amour.

Ça m'écorchait rien que d'y penser.

De l'amour.

Aïe !

Amour.

Aïe !

AMOUR !

Aïe !!

Je me faisais vraiment du mal.

**Fin du POV de Drago**

Pendant que leur petit prince blondinet se changeait les idées dans le parc, Blaise et Pansy avaient laissé à la bibliothèque, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott à leur devoirs plus qu'en retard, et étaient retournés dans leur salle commune.

- Aaaah ! C'est cool de ne pas avoir cours avant quinze heure, dit Blaise en s'affalant dans un fauteuil en face de Pansy. Dis moi Parkinson, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule ?

- Quand t'arrêtera de te foutre de ma gueule.

- Oh, allez, tu sais bien que je ne leur dirai rien à propos de toutes les horreurs que t'as dit hier.

- Alors arrête d'y faire allusion constamment.

- T'es aussi susceptible que notre bloc de marbre.

- Peut être, répondit Pansy. En tout cas je le retiens l'empaffé qui m'a refilé ce bonbon de malheur ! Je n'étais pas censé y toucher, marmonna-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben…, dit elle soudain hésitante.

- Est ce que à la place d'un paquet orange tu aurais reçu une lettre des Weasley ? demanda Blaise soupçonneux.

- Heu, oui, mais comment…

- J'en ai reçu une aussi dans laquelle ils me demandaient d'observer et de faire un compte rendu sur les effets que produisaient leurs bonbons. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es une espionne des Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, bougonna Pansy.

- C'est vrai, accorda Zabini, moi non plus. En attendant c'est assez marrant. Je préfère observer les effets de ces bonbons sur les autres et de tout noter plutôt que de les essayer moi même.

- Lâche !

- Merci du compliment. Mais au fait pourquoi t'en a mangé un ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas que s'en était un. Je l'ai juste trouvé au fond de ma poche et je ne me suis pas posé de questions.

- Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part, ma grande.

-Je sais. Mais au fait, t'as déjà commencé à noter des trucs sur les effets des bonbons ?

- Ouais, répondit Blaise en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche. Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour l'instant.

- Faut dire qu'avec tout les cours et les devoirs qu'on a, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Moi non plus je n'ai pas grand-chose. Alors ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les deux Serdaigles, qui nous ont fait leur petit show hier en DCFM, avaient pris le même bonbon, le « joyeux ». Et après enquête, auprès de tout les chanteurs-danseurs plus ou moins talentueux, ils avaient tous pris le même.

- Donc, le « joyeux » te fait chanter du Celestina Moldubec en dansant comme un dément, conclue Pansy.

- Oui. Mais dis-moi, comment est ce que tu sais que c'est du Celestina Moldubec ?

- Ma grand-tante est une de ses plus grandes fans, répondit-elle d'un air sombre.

- Oh, je vois.

- Tu as autre chose ?

- Eh bien je me suis aussi renseigné à propos du petit numéro de Finnigan en Potion. Il a aussi pris un bonbon, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Et puis il y a toi aussi.

- J'ai cherché ce que j'avais pu prendre mais je n'ai rien trouvé. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu cuisiné Millicent, comme c'est une vrai commère je me suis dis qu'elle savait peut être qui s'amusait à glisser des bonbons dans les poches, et elle n'a pas trop apprécié. Elle m'a traité de tous les noms, et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait abattre un de ses poings sur ma petite personne.

- Ouh ! je n'imagine même pas les dégâts, vu la taille de ses poings.

- Mais disons que grâce à un sortilège ou deux, c'est finalement elle qui a atterri à l'infirmerie. Enfin bref, je ne sais toujours rien à propos de ce que j'ai mangé, mais quand j'ai emmené Millicent à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh a dit qu'elle avait aussi pris un de ces trucs. Tu penses bien que j'étais intéressée, alors je lui ai décris les « symptômes » de Millicent. Pomfresh m'a expliqué que Milly n'était pas la première qu'elle avait vu agresser les gens pour rien.

- Et alors ?

- C'est l'œuvre de « grincheux ».

- Et c'est quoi au juste les effets ?

- Oh tu deviens une vraie tête de nœud qui agresse tout le monde, et si quelqu'un te chauffe un peu trop tu lui balances ses quatre vérités à la figure. Et pas que les vérités blessantes. J'ai entendu dire qu'un Poufsouffle a balancé à Granger qu'il se _satisfaisait_ en pensant à elle entre deux « t'es qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à la noix» et « grosse tête de Gryffondor ».

A ce moment là, Blaise explosa littéralement de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna Pansy se demandant réellement si la santé mentale de Blaise n'était pas déjà irrécupérable.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, réussit-il à dire en reprenant son souffle.

- Heu…non.

- Mais, si tu dis vrai et que le « grincheux » te fais dire toute la vérité à la personne qui t'emmerde, alors si Malefoy en prend un et qu'on s'arrange pour que Potter le chauffe bien comme il faut, notre blondinet pètera un câble et balancera tout à Potter, y compris qu'il est fou de lui.

- Oh Zabini, tu es un dieu vivant !! s'exclama Pansy après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, répondit-il à Pansy en riant de nouveau.

- Oui mais, finit par dire Pansy, comment est ce qu'on va lui faire avaler le « grincheux » ?

L'euphorie retomba un peu.

- Bon OK ça j'y avais pas pensé, avoua Blaise un peu déçu. Mais on improvisera, on est des Serpentards après tout, la ruse ça nous connaît. Et puis Drago n'est jamais contre une petite friandise.

- Et il faut arriver à croiser Potter. Les connaissant, dès que Drago va commencer, Potter va forcément répondre, et ils vont finir par se bouffer les trous de nez comme d'habitude.

- Ouais. Il faudrait simplement que Potter ait eu une journée pourrie, qu'il soit bien sur les nerfs, pour être sûr que ça fonctionnera. Par contre, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler à Crabbe, Goyle et Nott. Greg et Vince risque de cafter s'en même s'en rendre compte, et Nott est une grande gueule.

- T'as raison. Je pense que demain ce serait bien, non ?

- Oui, le plus tôt possible, avant que le coup des bonbons n'intéresse plus personne parce qu'il ne faut pas que Drago se doute de quoi que se soit.

- Ce qui est pratique, c'est qu'il fait le bec depuis midi, et que ça risque de durer, alors personne ne fera la différence entre le vrai Drago et le Drago « grincheusement » modifié.

- Ouais. Alors, Pansy, tu marches ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

A ce moment là, Drago fit son apparition dans la salle commune, il avait l'air toujours d'aussi « bonne humeur ». Il se dirigea droit vers le dortoir sans se rendre compte que deux paires d'yeux, luisants de diabolisme, le fixaient.

**.o0O0o.**

- Atchoum !

- Atcha !

- Tchi !

- Tchoum !

- Ratcha !

- A…a…a…TCHAOUM !!

C'était ce à quoi toute l'école avait eu droit durant la journée.

Aux quatre coins du château des élèves se mettaient à éternuer de manière plus ou moins discrète.

- Ils ont tous attrapés froid ma parole ! finit par lâcher Hermione exaspérée alors que les trois Gryffondors se rendaient à leur cours de Métamorphose.

- Il ne fait jamais très chaud, même à l'intérieur de l'école, à cette époque de l'année, dit Harry en resserrant l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou.

- Mouais. Neville à raison, il y a de sacrés courants d'air, dit Ron. Vous avez vu combien de robes se sont soulevées aujourd'hui.

- Oui, c'est vrai que les courants d'air sont vraiment très puissants cet hiver, concéda Harry.

- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y a que les robes des filles qui se soulèvent, continua le rouquin, enfin je crois.

- Atchoum ! Laissa échapper un petit Gryffondor qui passait par là avant de disparaître derrière une tapisserie.

- Ah ! s'exclama Hermione surprise en plaquant les mains sur sa robe qui était en train de se soulever.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Harry en regardant son amie ramasser les livres qu'elle avait laissé tomber en retenant son vêtement. Leur robes sont peut être plus légères que les notre.

- Peut être…

**.o0O0o.**

Le soir même Blaise et Pansy avaient réussis à se procurer une boîte de « Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains ». Ils s'en réjouirent d'autant plus qu'il ne manquait que « joyeux » dans la boîte, ils pourraient donc s'amuser, pour le bien de leur compte rendu cela va s'en dire, à expérimenter les autres bonbons sur des âmes innocentes.

Ce que Blaise et Pansy ne savaient pas, et ils ne s'étaient pas posés la question, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été « mandatés » par les jumeaux Weasley pour mener l'enquête sur les effets de leurs bonbons. Le Gryffondor Dean Thomas était lui aussi un de leurs « espions », et il n'avait pas manqué de prendre note du comportement de Seamus en réaction au « timide ».

C'était également lui qui avait proposé à Harry, Ron et Neville de faire une farce à Hermione. Bien entendu, il ne leur avait pas dit quelle était sa mission, et sous le prétexte de la mauvaise blague, il allait pouvoir étudier les effets d'un des bonbons sur Granger.

_A suivre…_

Ne sont-ils pas tous plus diaboliques les uns que les autres ?

La suite samedi prochain. Bisous !! D'ailleurs bisous rime avec review, alors pensez-y ;)


	3. Dormeur

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Prairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice : Camille O'Zyeux Bleus**

**Petit mot de moi : **AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Vous m'avez tous mis la pression avec vos review ! c'est là que je regrette d'avoir demandé à en être inondé (de review) mdr. Alors voilà maintenant je n'arrête pas de me dire que vous allez être déçu par ce chapitre et par le reste de l'histoire. Surtout que dans presque toutes les review vous m'avez dis que vous aviez hâte de lire ce qui va arriver à Hermione…vous me donné l'impression que vous vous attendez à un truc extraordinaire mais… Mais bon voilà, je suis quand même toujours aussi contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira encore après ce chapitre…(Wiktorila se tortille, mal à l'aise devant son ordinateur, en espérant qu'elle ne pas se faire lyncher par tout le monde à la fin de ce chapitre). Sinon, je vous dis bonne lecture.

-Wiktorila-

**RAR** : Ici je réponds aux review anonymes.

**Brin d'herbe** : Je dois t'avouer que ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire. J'ai enfin compris ce que tu entendais (et ce que VOUS entendiez) en disant que cette fic était originale. Il est vrai que beaucoup de fic doivent se ressembler même si je n'en sais trop rien parce que je ne passe pas mon temps sur ffnet… Mais dis moi, c'est quoi au juste la tendance « allez on se jette de la tour d'Astronomie » ?? MDR !! Sinon, il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action dans le chap précédent mais bon il faut bien poser l'histoire… Contente aussi que tu trouves tout ce petit monde diabolique, j'aime beaucoup les complots…Tu as raison, drago est SM, en fait je crois qu'il a inventé le SM psychique ! mdr. Ah oui, l'histoire du ragoût, tu me croira ou non, mais après avoir lu ton review j'ai lancé une recherche d'image sur internet pour voir à quoi ressemblait un ragoût. En fait il y autant de recette de ragoût que j'ai de cheveux sur la tête, c'est dire !! Donc à la base c'est bien une viande en sauce mais avec le temps c'est devenu un peu tout et n'importe quoi ! j'ai vraiment que ça à faire que de chercher des photos de ragoût ! Enfin voilà, voilà, je te dis « bonne lecture » et peut être à la prochaine. Au fait, tu n'es plus la seule anonyme ;). Wiktorila.

**Clio** : Merci pour ton review, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise (je sais je n'arrête pas de dire que je suis contente à croire que je ne connais que ce mot). Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais lu de fic sur des veelas même si d'après ce que tu écris il y en a beaucoup, je dois vraiment être à côté de la plaque… Enfin voilà, encore merci et bonne lecture ! Wiktorila.

**Note : **Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! ma tête goooooooooonflent !! mdr ;)

**Résumé **: Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 3: DORMEUR

**Mardi 5 janvier dans la soirée**

Harry, Ron, Neville et Dean savaient qu'Hermione leur en voudrait pour ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, mais bon, elle était plutôt insupportable depuis que les boîtes des frères Weasley étaient arrivées alors…

- Que diriez-vous de « prof », proposa Neville.

- Ah non, dit Ron, elle nous enquiquine déjà assez comme ça avec ses bouquins. Imagine que le bonbon lui fasse réciter toutes les lois d'Arithmancie.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Le problème c'est qu'à part « timide », remarqua Harry, on ne sait pas ce que font les autres.

- Eh bien c'est Hermione qui nous le dira. Pourquoi pas « simplet » ? C'est à l'opposé de ce qu'elle est, ça peut être intéressant, tenta Dean.

- Oui mais je le sens pas celui là.

- Ouais, Harry à raison.

- « Dormeur » ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ouais, c'est pas mal. Dormeur…dormeur, répéta Neville comme si le simple fait de le dire pouvait l'aider à savoir ce que ce bonbon provoquait.

- Moi, ça me plait.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors va pour « dormeur », conclut Dean.

- Mais comment est ce qu'on va le lui faire avaler ? demanda Harry.

La joie retomba.

- Très bonne question, maugréa Ron. C'est peut être à ça qu'on aurait du réfléchir en premier.

- Aaaaaah, soupira Dean, vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour des futilités.

Les trois autres se regardèrent sans comprendre. Pour eux faire avaler le bonbon à Hermione sans qu'elle se méfie n'était pas une futilité, c'était plutôt un gros problème, surtout quand on connaissait Hermione. Mais Dean les regardait toujours avec un petit sourire. Il se décida enfin à parler :

- J'ai trouvé la parfaite opportunité. Le hasard fait parfois vraiment bien les choses, ça en deviendrait presque étrange. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Lavande, alors il va y avoir une petite fête ici entre 9 et 10H, comme on n'a pas cours à cette heure là. Il y aura de la Bieraubeurre, un gâteau, et…des bonbons.

Les trois autres comprirent tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

- Dans ce cas ce sera facile de lui proposer un bonbon, elle fera moins attention, dit Ron.

- Oui mais si elle voit que c'est un berlingot ? En plus, on a essayé, ils sont in-transformables.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut s'arranger pour qu'il y ait un bocal plein de berlingots, et pour que se soit moi qui en distribue, dit Dean. Elle se méfiera déjà un peu moins avec moi.

- Oui, continua Ron, et ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de trouver assez de bonbons pour les transformer en berlingots. Avec tout ce que j'ai eu pour Noël.

- Et ce que moi j'ai eu, renchérit Harry, ça devrait aller.

- Je crois qu'on va bien se marrer.

**Mercredi 6 janvier 9H10**

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LAVANDE !!!

Tous les Gryffondors de septième année, ainsi que quelques quatrièmes années (le « fan-club » de Lavande), étaient réunis dans la tour des Lions.

Lavande était surexcitée comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois elle avait une bonne raison. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait dix huit ans (même si pour le monde sorcier elle était déjà majeur depuis un an).

Hermione était en train de discuter avec Ron et Neville. Comme les garçons l'avaient prévu, Dean attrapa le bocal de confiseries, dont Harry s'était occupé, sortit discrètement LE berlingot violet de sa poche et s'approcha.

- Tenez, dit-il en faisant comme s'il avait prit un bonbon dans le pot en donnant le fameux berlingot à Hermione, puis distribua les autres aux deux garçons. Vu tout ce qu'il y a à manger, je crois qu'on peut en profiter.

Dean mit un bonbon dans sa bouche et glissa un léger clin d'œil à Ron avant de s'éloigner pour continuer sa distribution.

Hermione dégusta consciencieusement son berlingot pour le plus grand plaisir de ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? finit par demander Ron.

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau de coquelicot, dit Hermione.

- Et toi, Nev' ?

- Une Bieraubeurre, s'il te plait.

- Ça marche.

Ron se dirigea vers le buffet, où il avait repéré Harry.

- C'est bon elle l'a pris.

- Je sais, Dean me l'a dit, l'informa Harry. Tu ne trouves pas que c'était trop facile ?

- Pour une fois que quelque chose de facile t'arrive, tu ne vas pas te plaindre. Tu aurais préféré combattre une goule, des strangulots et une armada de détraqueurs avant de pouvoir à peine espérer lui faire avaler ce bonbon ?

- Non, répondit Harry mi amusé mi songeur. Je me demande quand même bien ce qui va lui arriver, (il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu inquiet).

- Moi aussi. Tu viens ?

Ron et Harry prirent les boissons et retournèrent au près de Hermione et Neville qui parlaient de la découverte récente d'une dépouille parfaitement conservée d'un Veracrasse préhistorique de quinze mètres de long !

**.o0O0o.**

A onze heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent, avec leur classe, en cours de Métamorphose. Les deux garçons avaient surveillé leur amie pendant le cours précédent, mais elle n'avait montré aucun signe particulier.

- Jeunes gens, commença MacGonagall, aujourd'hui je vous demanderai votre attention la plus complète. Nous continuons la métamorphose humaine. J'aimerais que pendant ce cours, vous transformiez votre main gauche en serre d'aigle.

Il y eu quelques exclamations.

- Je sais que cela peut paraître impressionnant, mais si vous vous y prenez correctement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…majeurs. Bien, prenez vos baguettes…

- Zzzzzz.

- …tenez-les fermement…

- Zzzzzzzzz.

- …tournez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et…

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

- Est-ce que je pourrai savoir QUI ou QUOI ose faire ce sifflement alors que je vous ai demandé toute votre attention, s'emporta MacGonagall.

Tout le monde avait entendu un bruit léger, mais personne ne savait d'où il provenait.

MacGonagall attendit quelques secondes, et n'entendant plus rien elle reprit :

- Vous tournez donc votre baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et vous abaissez en prononçant la formule…

**- Ronnnn Pischhhhhhh**

- La formule _Ravina…_

**- RONNN PISCHHHH !!! **

- MISS GRANGER ?!?! s'exclama MacGonagall totalement outrée.

**BOUM !!**

**- Aïe** **!** Hein, quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione en relevant sa tête douloureuse.

Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger, s'était endormie en cours en ronflant, sous le nez de MacGonagall, personne n'en revenait, et surtout pas MacGonagall.

Hermione la tête appuyée dans une main avait sentit ses yeux se fermer pendant les explications de leur professeur, et avait vaguement entendu sa respiration sifflante. Puis plus rien.

Elle s'était mise à ronfler, et quand MacGonagall l'avait appelé, elle avait sursauté, la main qui soutenait sa tête avait dérapé, et elle s'était cognée la tête sur sa table.

- Miss Granger, répéta MacGonagall qui n'en revenait toujours pas que sa meilleure élève se soit endormie pendant son cours.

- Excusez moi, professeur, bredouilla Hermione elle-même surprise, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'endormais.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Peut être que Potter pourrait vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Bien. Dans…dans ce cas reprenons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était en train de réaliser la métamorphose pour la cinquième fois, lorsqu'elle s'endormit de nouveau brusquement. Son sortilège de _Ravinaclawana _fut dévié de sa trajectoire et atteignit le nez de Parvati qui se mit à piailler :

- Mon nez ! Mon nez !

Toute la classe se mit à rire lorsqu'ils virent que le nez de Parvati s'était transformé en une espèce de patte de poulet en caoutchouc qui pendait mollement.

Tout le monde riait sauf Hermione qui dormait et MacGonagall qui s'empressa de redonner à Parvati son nez d'origine.

- Miss Granger !

- Hermione réveille toi, lui dit Ron entre ses dents en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- Ce « qu'y a », Miss Granger, c'est que cela fait deux fois en moins d'une heure que vous vous endormez dans mon cours. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faite de vos nuits, mais je ne tolérerais pas votre conduite plus longtemps.

- Mais…mais, professeur.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et je vous donne une retenue, ce soir 20H30 dans mon bureau.

De nouveau Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit, alors elle se résigna, et bouda jusqu'à la fin du cours.

En sortant de la classe pour aller déjeuner, Harry et Ron eurent la délicatesse de ne pas poser la question à 1000 Gallions : Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione?, puisqu'ils connaissaient déjà la réponse.

Même s'ils se sentaient un peu coupables, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se lancer des coups d'œil complices et amusés dans le dos de leur amie.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait, demanda Dumbledore pendant le repas. Je dois vous avertir que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de samedi est annulée.

- Ohhhhhh !!

- Je me doute que cette annonce ne vous enchante guère, mais c'est pour des raisons de sécurité que nous préférons repousser la sortie à la semaine prochaine. Les chutes de neige des derniers jours ont été trop importantes, et la route est dangereuse. Bon appétit.

Le directeur se rassit, et les conversations reprirent leur cours.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne se servent pas de la magie pour dégager la neige ? demanda Colin Crivey qui était assit à deux chaises d'Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit un de ses amis.

- Zzzzz.

- En tout cas moi, ça m'arrange, dit Ron à Harry en se servant une montagne de purée.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je n'ai commencé aucun des devoirs que l'on doit rendre la semaine prochaine. Comme la sortie est annulée, je vais pouvoir rester pour travailler.

- Zzzzzzz.

- Tu aurais pu aussi rester au château pour faire tes devoirs même si la sortie n'avait pas été annulée, dit Harry.

- Et rater une occasion de se goinfrer gratis chez Honeyduke ? intervint Ginny. Je pensais que tu connaissais mieux mon cher frère et son estomac. Il préférerait ne rendre qu'un devoir sur trois plutôt que de rater une sortie comme celle là.

- Rrrrrooonnn schh.

- Merci Ginny de me rabaisser devant mes potes.

- De rien, mais tu sais très bien te rabaisser tout seul, en général tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Gnia, gnia, gnia, répondit Ron vexé.

- RRROOONNNN PISCHHHHHH !!

A ce moment là, plusieurs têtes, à la table des Gryffondors, se tournèrent dans la même direction. Hermione s'était endormie la joue sur une tranche de pain et le menton dangereusement proche de son couteau.

- Heu…Hermione, appela Ginny, Hermione ?

- RRROOOONNN PISCHHHHHHHHHH !!!

- Je crois que votre conversation commençait à la saouler, plaisanta Seamus.

Harry, Ron, Dean, et Neville échangèrent des regards amusés.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez à vous regarder comme ça, demanda Ginny soupçonneuse.

- Oh rien, répondit Dean un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- RRRROOOOONNNNN PICSHHHHHHHHH !!!

- Hermione, continua Ginny. Hermione ! HERMIONE !!

- Hein quoi ?! dit Hermione en se réveillant en sursaut faisant voler au passage la tranche de pain qui lui servait d'oreiller.

Les quatre garçons ne purent retenir leur fou rire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive, bande d'idiots.

- Ri…rien, hoqueta Ron, c'est nerveux.

- Ouais ben c'est surtout contagieux et débile, maugréa la rouquine. Tu vas bien, Hermione ?

- Heu…oui. Ne me dis pas que je me suis encore endormie ?

- Si.

Les autres continuaient de se marrer, mais leur fou rire se bloqua net lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de MacGonagall dans leur dos.

- Allez-vous arrêter de vous donner en spectacle, jeunes gens, leur dit MacGonagall sur un ton sec. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle à ce point. Miss ?

- Ce n'est rien, professeur, répondit Ginny en les fusillant du regard. Neville à raconter une blague que je préfère ne pas vous répéter.

Neville s'empourpra instantanément.

- Je vois, dit MacGonagall toujours aussi sèchement. Mr Londubat je n'imaginais pas que vous étiez du genre à raconter ce _type_ de plaisanteries. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous calmer sinon…

- Zzzzzzrrrrzzzz !!

- Miss Granger !

Hermione s'était encore endormie pendant que MacGonagall parlait. La directrice adjointe n'aurait pas été plus choqué si on lui avait baillé au nez.

- Ou…oui, professeur.

- Ce ne sont là pas des manières, Miss. Je pensais avoir été clair ce matin.

- On ne peut plus clair, professeur, répondit Hermione le rouge aux joues. Mais je vous assure que je ne le fais pas exprès.

MacGonagall la toisa toujours scandalisé par son comportement.

- Je vous assure.

- Dans ce cas vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

Sur ces mots la co-directrice fit volte-face et retourna à la table des professeurs.

Sans un mot, Hermione se leva et sortit.

Ginny regardait les quatre garçons avec des yeux soupçonneux.

- C'est vous, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- C'est à cause de vous qu'Hermione s'endort tout le temps.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ! Je sais que c'est vous, sinon pourquoi est ce que vous vous seriez bidonnés.

- Oh, ça va c'était juste une farce.

- En attendant vous feriez bien d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie pour lui expliquer et vous excuser.

- Heu…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Oui, on va attendre un peu au cas où Pomfresh sache pourquoi elle est dans cet état.

- Dean a raison, je n'ai pas envie de me faire arracher la tête. Hermione peut être très…agressive quand elle est très en colère.

- Bande de nazes, dit Ginny en fronçant le nez comme si elle avait devant elle la plus odorante collection de bouses de dragons.

**.o0O0o.**

Au même moment à la table des Serpentards.

- C'est chiant que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard soit annulée, y a une dégustation gratuite chez Honeyduke justement samedi, dit Crabbe.

- Ouais, en plus je n'ai plus de muffins fourrés au chocolat, renchérit Goyle.

Drago, Blaise et Pansy levèrent les yeux au ciel. Gregory et Vincent étaient sympa, mais à part leur estomac et ce qu'ils pouvaient y mettre, rien ne les intéressaient vraiment.

- C'est pas grave les gars, leur dit Blaise, ma mère m'a envoyé un petit colis ce matin, et il y a pas mal de bonnes choses dedans.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- D'ailleurs je me suis dis que pour le dessert on pourrait faire honneur aux bonbons.

- Bonne idée, Blaise.

Zabini sortit une boîte en carton bleu nuit de la poche de sa robe. Après avoir fait la distribution, il s'arrangea pour que LE berlingot vert, le « grincheux », se retrouve à proximité de la main de Drago qui, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, avait toujours eu une attirance pour les bonbons verts. Une chance ! (1)

Une fois que le blond eu le berlingot en bouche, Pansy et Blaise se jetèrent un regard de conspirateurs.

- Au fait, demanda Drago, où est Nott ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est éclipsé avec un Serdaigle juste avant le déjeuner, répondit Pansy en essayant de ne pas paraître trop excité.

- Je vois. J'espère pour lui qu'il s'amuse bien, continua Drago sur un ton qui supposait qu'il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

« Nous en tout cas », pensèrent Blaise et Pansy en même temps, « on ne va pas manquer de s'amuser cet après midi. »

**.o0O0o.**

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Neville et Dean passèrent par leur salle commune pour récupérer leurs affaires de l'après midi.

A peine étaient-ils entrés que :

- JE VOUS HAIS TOUT LES QUATRE !!! leur hurla une Hermione hors d'elle.

Et comme pour confirmer la fureur de la jeune sorcière, une de ses plumes des plus aiguisée fila à travers la pièce et vint se planter dans le mur à quelques centimètres de l'oreille gauche de Ron, qui avait blanchit d'un coup.

- Oho ! Je crois qu'elle est au courant, chuchota Neville en regardant alternativement Ron et Hermione.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ ME FAIRE AVALER UN DE CES TRUCS !!

- Du calme Hermione, lui dit Harry en s'approchant. Tout le monde nous regarde.

- ET ALORS ? Continua-t-elle. VOUS AVEZ PEUR QU'ILS APPRENENT QUE VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE DE SALAUDS !!

- Faut quand même pas poussé, dit Dean.

- JE POUSSERAIS AUTANT QUE JE VEUX !!

- S'il te plait Hermione, on peut discuter calmement, essaya Neville.

- Oh Neville ! Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Dean et Ron encore je peux comprendre qu'ils m'aient fait ça, ils sont puérils ! Mais toi Neville et toi Harry, ça me dépasse.

- Comment ça puéril ? dit Ron les joues rouges cette fois.

- C'était juste une blague, Mione, répondit Harry.

- Je t'interdis de me donner des petits noms après ce que tu viens de me faire!!

- Comment ça puéril ? Redemanda Ron.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez fait ça ?

A ce moment là les yeux de Neville et d'Harry se tournèrent vers Dean. Ron lui était trop occupé à fixer Hermione.

- Dean ? demanda Hermione, c'est toi ?

- Merci les gars, c'est sympa, maugréa-t-il. Bonjour la solidarité.

- Je ne suis pas PUÉRIL !!

Cette fois c'est sur Ron que tous les regards se posèrent. Harry, Neville et Dean étaient surpris, Hermione était toujours énervée.

- Oh si tu es puéril, Ronald, répondit Hermione. Faire une blague de ce genre c'est totalement et définitivement puéril.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et ça, est ce que c'est puéril ?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain plus étonnée qu'énervée en voyant Ron avancer vers elle. De quoi tu mmm…

Sous les yeux ronds de tout le monde, Ron venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

- Alors, demanda Ron en esquissant un sourire, les joues roses, est ce que c'était puéril ?

- Je…je ne sais pas, dit Hermione les joues tout aussi roses alors qu'une lueur s'allumait dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décider, tu devrais peut être recommencer pour que je te dise si je trouve ça puéril ou pas.

Cette fois Ron enlaça tendrement Hermione, et le baiser dura plus longtemps.

Tous les Gryffondors présents se mirent à applaudir et à siffler.

La dispute s'était pour une fois très bien, très très bien terminée.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en souriant, en cet instant, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux à part leur bonheur d'être enfin plus que des amis.

« Et merde ! », ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry.

A suivre…

(1): Aaaaaahhhh !! la magie de la fiction…


	4. Grincheux

**Disclaimer :** L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Prairing** : HPDM alors les homophobes vous connaissez le topo et la SORTIE !

**Rating** : T

**Correction** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi** : Ouf ! j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir publier aujourd'hui. Je vous explique : samedi dernier, en même temps que mon chap 3, j'ai publié un lexique pour aider à la compréhension du vocabulaire assez spécifique des fic. Tout allait bien, j'avais fais une BA et j'avais déjà une paire de review, sauf que dans la soirée ffnet m'envoie un mail pour me dire : « vilaine fille, c'est pas bien ce que tu as fais. Mal. Mal…etc » apparemment mon lexique ne respectait pas le règlement, donc il l'on supprimé et ils m'ont exclu quelque temps. C'est pour ça que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir publier. Non, mais vous vous rendez compte, moi qui n'ai jamais eu d'heures de colle, été viré de cours ou exclu, il faut que j'arrive sur ffnet pour que ça m'arrive (en plus j'avais rien fait de très grave). Enfin, maintenant je vais me tenir à carreaux et je vais essayer de ne pas récidiver. Je me pose quand même une question : est ce qu'il y a des gugus qui passent leur temps devant un PC à lire tout ce qui est publié sur ffnet pour savoir si c'est « bien » ou pas, ou alors est ce que c'est un ordi et des logiciels qui le font ? si c'est ça, les ordi sont plus « doués » que ce que je croyais, ça en deviendrait presque effrayant…

Bon je désactive le mode «Calimero», et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et meeeeeeeerci pour vos review.

-Wiktorila-

**RAR** : Ici je réponds aux review anonymes.

**Clio** : Raaaaaaa si tu voulais me faire peur avec le début de ton review eh bien tu as gagné ! J'espère que ce n'est pas un reproche quand tu dis que « Avec toi, on n'a pas le temps de savourer ce qu'on lit ». Je ne voudrais pas me méprendre sur ton review. Pour ce qui est de « l'accouplement » (désolé c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu) enfin de la formation du couple Harry/Drago ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite tout de suite, rassure toi…je sais distiller le plaisir…mdr, je recommence à délirer ! En tout cas bonne lecture. -W-

**Amethyst Stange** : Merci pour ton review, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Il est vrai que j'aime écrire donc tant mieux si ça se sent dans ma fic. Après tout si je n'aimais pas ce que je fais, je ne le ferais pas ! mdr. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire et mes autres fic te plairont autant, et je serai ravie de te revoir dans mes prochaines publications. Mais dis moi, les chocolats que tu as mangé en lisant, ne venaient-ils pas de la boutique de Fred et George, il n'y a que ça qui expliquerait ta crise d'éternuements ! ). –W-

**Brin d'herbe** (encore moins seule au monde) : Moi être trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès contente que chapitre 3 plaire à toi ( voilà, à force de répéter que je suis contente, je suis devenu complètement gaga mdr). Pour ce qui se passe dans la suite eh bien CHUUUUUUUUTT ! je ne dirai rien. Tu verras bien mon enfant…hum. Je constate en effet que la tendance « allez on se jette de la tour d'Astronomie » n'est pas très, très…enfin très quoi ! mais j'essaierai de trouver l'OS de Schmarties. De mon côté, j'ai lu une OS dans ce genre il y a longtemps mais c'était un Draymione, je l'avais trouvé pas mal, mais je ne me rappelle plus le titre ni le nom de l'auteur…moi et ma mémoire de passoire à thé ! Bon eh bien voilà, je te dis bonne lecture. –W- PS : excuse mon ignorance mais ça veut dire quoi « XD » ?

**Note** : Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! mon ventre goooooooooonflent ! mdr )

**Résumé** : Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 4 : GRINCHEUX

**POV Harry**

« Et merde ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Bien sûr que j'étais content pour Ron et Hermione. Depuis le temps qu'ils tournaient autour du chaudron sans jamais oser se dire ce qui crevait les yeux de tout le monde depuis un bon moment déjà.

Bien sûr que ça me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Mais en même temps…

En même temps ça m'emmerdait aussi un peu. Ben oui, je m'étais dit que tant que ces deux là ne sortiraient pas ensemble, je ne parlerais pas à Malefoy de mes sentiments. Mais là…ils allaient certainement me tanner pour que je le fasse. Quoi que, ils seraient peut être un peu trop « occupés » pour penser à moi. Si seulement.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître: ça faisait un moment que j'avais remarqué le changement dans mes sentiments pour Malefoy. En fait, quand il était revenu à Poudlard, en plein milieu du mois d'octobre, alors que plus personne ne l'attendait, avec les vêtements en lambeaux et le visage à peu près dans le même état, je n'avais pas ressenti de la haine comme je l'aurai pensé, mais de la pitié, ce qui n'était pas mieux en fin de compte. Mais après je l'avais vu à l'infirmerie et là j'avais été triste pour lui sans savoir pourquoi. Et puis arriva ce qui arriva. Au début je me disais que c'était juste physique, parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'il était diablement séduisant - ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des fesses comme les siennes. Mais je n'avais pas pu me voiler la face bien longtemps sur la nature de mes sentiments, car j'avais bien plus que du désir et des pensées très peu chastes à son sujet, j'avais des sentiments pour lui, et ça m'effrayais. Car en plus de comprendre que j'aimais Malefoy, je m'avouais enfin mon homosexualité.

J'en avais bien sûr parlé à Ron et à Hermione. Au début, tout comme moi, ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre. Et puis ils s'étaient rendu compte, en même temps que tout le monde, que Malefoy et ses amis n'étaient pas aussi détestables et aussi Mangemorts que ça. Hermione avait même accordé, au grand désespoir de Ron, que Malefoy était plutôt pas mal.

Mais bon je ne me voyais absolument pas aborder Malefoy en lui disant que j'étais dingue de lui, que je voulais apprendre à mieux le connaître et que j'étais presque sûr de l'aimer…

Bon en attendant, c'est vrai que c'était un peu salaud ce qu'on avait fait à Hermione, marrant, mais salaud.

Comme Ron et elle semblaient avoir finis de se bécoter je dis :

- Hermione, je voulais te présenter des excuses pour ce qu'on t'a fait. C'était débile.

- Non, me coupa Dean en plaisantant, le mot c'était « puéril ».

Tout le monde ri, même Hermione.

- Ouais, dit Neville, Harry a raison, excuse-moi.

- Et moi aussi.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron pour conclure.

- Mouais, bon, excuses acceptées. Mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer.

- Mais au fait, demanda Dean, comment est ce que tu as su que c'était nous.

- Disons que je n'étais pas la seule à l'infirmerie qui s'endormait à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlais. Enfin, à chaque fois qu'un prof parlait, rectifia Hermione.

- Bah, qu'est ce que vous faites encore tous là ? les interrompit Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- On lui présente nos excuses.

- Ah enfin. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que les cours ont commencé il y a dix minutes.

- Oh merde !

- Comme tu dis, frangin. Vous feriez mieux de vous grouiller maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliés. Au fait, Hermione, j'espère que tu ne les as pas épargnés.

- J'ai fais de mon mieux.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron à sa sœur.

- Moi ? Je vais buller parce que contrairement à vous je n'ai pas cours.

- Espèce de sale petite sixième année, pesta Ron en se dirigeant, avec Hermione, vers le portrait.

Cette dernière récupéra au passage sa plume plantée dans la tapisserie murale.

Dans leur dos, Dean se mit à gesticuler. Il pointa du doigt Ron et Hermione en articulant silencieusement « ils sortent ensemble » à l'attention de Ginny.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

- Arrête de remuer comme ça, on sort de table, lui dis-je, tu vas être malade. Ce que cette andouille essaie de te dire, c'est que ton frère et Hermione sortent enfin ensemble.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je sortis de la salle commune et rattrapai les autres. Nous nous dirigeâmes le plus vite possible vers le hall et sortîmes du château toujours à pas rapides avant d'atteindre les serres quelques minutes plus tard.

- Eh bien, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ! Les accueilli le professeur Chourave.

- Pardon, professeur, répondîmes-nous en chœur avant de nous installer.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes en classe d'ASPIC et pas en thalasso thérapie, gronda Chourave. En attendant, vous vous débrouillerez pour rattraper le début du cours.

- Charmant l'accueil, murmura Ron à mon attention.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Après quelques minutes d'explications, Ron, Hermione et moi nous nous mîmes ensemble pour nous occuper de notre Pusitule arbustive à poils ras.

- Au fait, nous dit Hermione en commençant à tailler la plante, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que vous êtes aussi en retenue ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en me piquant le doigt.

- Peut-être parce que vous avez essayé de m'empoisonner, grinça-t-elle.

Ron et moi gardâmes le silence pour éviter de relancer la dispute.

- Bah, après tout, dit Ron, comme on sera tout les trois on s'amusera peut-être.

- Ça c'est sûr que pendant que je serai avec McGonagall, je vais m'amuser en pensant à vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Contrairement à moi, répondit Hermione étrangement contente, vous ne serez pas en colle avec McGonagall.

- Avec qui alors ? demanda Ron.

Puis soudain les yeux de mon meilleur ami croisèrent les miens et en chœur nous dîmes :

- Rogue.

- Bien joué ! Ricana Hermione.

- C'est toi qui lui a demandé de nous coller ? Demandai-je abasourdi.

- Non. Il était à l'infirmerie en même temps que moi tout à l'heure, et quand il à entendu Pomfresh prononcer les mots « Potter », « Weasley », et « retenue » dans la même phrase, il s'est immédiatement proposé.

- Raaaaahhh. Et Neville et Dean ?

- Eux aussi, ont été collés mais avec Rusard, apparemment il avait besoin de main d'œuvre.

- Bon, au moins ils ne se la couleront pas douce non plus, dit Ron.

**.o0O0o.**

**Au même moment dans la bibliothèque**

- Bouge de là, avorton ! s'exclama Drago Malefoy à l'attention d'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui osait occuper une table de la bibliothèque à lui tout seul.

- Du calme, Drago, lui dit Blaise qui savait parfaitement pourquoi le Serpentard était sur les nerfs.

- Quoi ! Tu veux peut-être aller le consoler.

- Non, c'est bon oublie ce que j'ai dis.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait cette truffe ! On avait dit qu'on se retrouvait ici à quinze heures.

- Je pense que « la truffe » doit être en route. Et il est quatorze heures cinquante et une.

Pour toute réponse, Drago jeta un regard noir à son ami.

- Salut les gars ! s'exclama alors Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'elle arrivait.

- Ouais ben ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Pansy sortit ses affaires sans se formaliser du comportement du blond.

- Je vais chercher un bouquin.

Drago se leva et disparut dans un rayon un peu plus loin.

- Alors ? Chuchota Blaise visiblement excité en se penchant vers Pansy. Il l'a bu ?

- Oui. C'était un jeu d'enfant. Potter n'a rien vu, rien sentit. Il a tout avalé.

- J'espère qu'elle était bien préparée cette potion de Guigne.

- T'inquiète c'était celle de Granger.

- Bien, bien, bien, dit Blaise en souriant, maintenant que Drago a avalé le « grincheux » et Potter la potion de Guigne, on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se croisent.

- Et vive le feu d'artifice !

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tout les deux, grogna Drago en se rasseyant.

- Rien, répondirent Blaise et Pansy d'une même voix.

- Alors arrêtez de sourire comme des tarés, vous faites peine à voir.

Décidément la rencontre Malefoy-Potter prévue par Blaise et Pansy, risquait d'être explosive.

(A un moment, Blaise se demanda quand même si plutôt qu'en déclaration, l'entrevue n'allait pas se finir en combat à mains nues vu l'état d'énervement de Drago.)

**.o0O0o.**

**[Toujours en POV de Harry]**

Ron, Hermione et moi sortîmes de la serre pour aller à notre double cours de Sortilège.

Non content d'être collé avec Rogue ce soir, je m'étais fait agresser par la Pusitule de Neville qui visiblement n'appréciait pas mes cheveux en bataille et Ron m'avait planté le sécateur dans la main par inadvertance. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette journée.

Et c'était sans compter sur Seamus qui, pendant le cours de Sortilège, me versa sa bonbonne d'eau glacée sur la tête, au lieu de la faire tourner dans les airs sous les rires de tout mes « charmants » camarades.

Quant à la DCFM n'en parlons pas.

- Je ne suis pas fâché que les cours soient finis, maugréai-je en me massant la nuque alors que nous sortions de la salle de DCFM.

- Harry ! Je suis désolée pour l'Expelliarmus que je t'ai envoyé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa Parvati en passant à côté de moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je sur un ton sombre.

- Heureusement qu'on n'a rien à faire pour demain, soupira Ron.

- Parle pour toi, Ron, le coupa Hermione, j'ai de l'Arithmancie à finir. J'espère que j'aurai le temps avant d'aller en retenue.

- Hey ! M'exclamai-je soudain, ce qui fit sursauter mes deux amis.

Je venais de recevoir des feuilles de parchemins chiffonnées et d'autres trucs non identifiés sur la tête.

- Hahahaha, caqueta Peeves l'esprit frappeur au dessus de moi, une corbeille à papier dans les mains. Potty est re-décoré pour l'hiver, hahaha, continua-t-il avant de me lâcher la petite poubelle sur le crâne et de filer.

Une fois le fantôme partit, je me passai rageusement la main dans les cheveux pour vérifier qu'un quelconque débris n'y était pas resté.

- Beurk !

Ma main venait de rencontrer ce qui semblait être un chewing-gum déjà mâché tout ce qu'il y avait de plus collant.

- Attends, me dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette, je vais te l'enlever.

D'un autre coup de baguette elle fit disparaître le reste des détritus qui jonchaient le sol et la corbeille.

Je ne pu retenir un flot de jurons qui amusèrent Ron et firent rougir Hermione.

Décidément cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire…

- Alors, le balafré, toujours pas mort !

…en fait si, elle pouvait l'être.

« Manquait plus que lui » pensai-je.

**Fin du POV de Harry**

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malefoy et ses amis.

- Non, toujours pas. Et rien que pour t'emmerder je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer de si tôt.

- Dommage, on n'aura pas droit à notre divertissement de la semaine.

Et c'était partit.

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard complice que personne ne remarqua. Ils attendirent quelques échanges de répliques cinglantes, et décidèrent de s'éclipser.

Hermione et Ron qui n'arrivaient pas à arrêter Harry, finirent par en faire autant, découragés.

Il ne restait donc plus que Harry et Malefoy au milieu du couloir qui se crachaient les pires horreurs au visage.

- Allez vous faire foutre, toi et ta putain de famille de Sang-Pur à la con ! cria Harry totalement hors de lui.

S'en fut trop pour Malefoy. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac et ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de dire ses quatre vérités à Potter.

- Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas, ORPHELIN ! Survivant de mes deux ! Tu parles d'un espoir de la nation ! Espèce de dégénéré incroyablement sexy et mignon ! De Grifyffi à la ramasse ! Tellement myope que t'es incapable de te rendre compte que je suis complètement dingue de toi ! (1)

Drago se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il hurlait. Il s'arrêta net, et sentit la couleur de son visage osciller entre le rouge vif et le blanc verdâtre en même temps que Potter le regardait avec la mâchoire pendante.

- Je…je…, bredouilla le blond ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien trouver à dire. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard tourna les talons et s'éloigna en essayant de ne pas se mettre à courir.

« Putain ! » fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à se dire.

Harry était toujours au milieu du couloir à regarder Malefoy s'éloigner puis disparaître à l'angle du mur.

Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte. Il s'empressa de la refermer et ramassa son sac d'un geste distrait avant de partir, pantelant, dans la direction opposée.

Est-ce que Malefoy avait bien dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Avait-il bien employé les mots « orphelin », « dégénéré » et « Grifyffi » ?

Oh mais ça on s'en foutait ! Ce qui comptait c'était surtout « Incroyablement », « sexy », « mignon » et « je », « suis », « dingue », « de », « toi ».

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

Malefoy avait dit ça !

Non, il avait du rêver, c'était impossible.

Mais si, il l'avait dit.

Mais non, il ne le pensait pas.

Mais si, puisqu'il l'avait dit.

Mais non !

Mais si !

BOUM !

Et pour la énième fois de l'après-midi, Harry se prit les pieds dans quelque chose.

Mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de la potion de Guigne que Blaise et Pansy lui avaient fait boire à son insu - puisque la potion n'agissait plus depuis un moment déjà - non il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées à savoir si Malefoy avait vraiment dit ce qu'il croyait, qu'il avait percuté une armure de plein fouet et s'était lamentablement étalé sur le sol.

- Vous pourriez faire attention, jeune homme, dit une voix métallique en provenance du casque de l'armure qui malgré le choc était toujours debout.

- S'cusez.

Harry réussit à se dépêtrer de sa robe et à se relever en se frottant les côtes. Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle en se demandant si oui ou non il devait parler à Ron et à Hermione de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oui », disait une petite voix, « ce sont tes meilleurs amis »

« Non », disait une autre, « si tu leur dis, ils ne vont plus te lâcher avec Malefoy »

« Oui ? »

« Non ? »

« Je leur dis ? »

« Je leur dis pas ? »

« Raaaaaaaaaa ! C'est trop compliqué ! »

Finalement, Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle bondée sans s'en rendre compte, s'assit à côté de ses amis, et il prit une décision : tout d'abord, il allait manger.

**POV de Drago**

« Raaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu parles d'un abruti ! C'était quoi ça ! »

Après avoir fuis – oui, moi Drago Malefoy j'avais fuis- le couloir, je m'étais barricadé dans une salle de classe vide.

C'était quoi ce cauchemar ? Dans quelle dimension je me trouvais ?

Moi, Drago Malefoy je venais d'avouer à Harry Potter que j'étais « dingue de lui ».

Et merde !

Ma crédibilité allait en prendre un coup, surtout après que Potter se soit fait une joie de crier sur tous les toits que je lui avais dit qu'il me plaisait, comme une vulgaire ado boutonneuse !

Et merde !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit.

Moi et mon caractère de chiotte ! Il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour ce genre de connerie à force de gueuler pour un oui ou pour un non sur n'importe qui.

J'étais pitoyablement anéantie.

« Ma vie est un enfer ! Potter est un enfer ! Potter est mon enfer ! Et je veux qu'il devienne mon Hadès ! Raaaaaaaa non ! Pas encore ! Drago ressaisis toi, c'est quand même pas un binoclard qui va te rendre folle, heu fou,… Je suis pitoyable. »

Après un bon quart d'heure à tourner en rond, je finis par sortir et je me dirigeai tout droit vers les sous sol, parce que je n'avais pas faim et non pas parce que je n'avais pas envie de le voir, lui et tous les autres dans la Grande Salle, mort de rire à ma simple vue parce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que Le grand et l'unique Drago Malefoy venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux et de Harry Potter en plus. Qui a dit que j'étais de mauvaise foi ?

Je me dépêchai de me faufiler dans mon dortoir, et attrapai ma carte d'Astronomie pour la terminer, il fallait que je m'occupe la tête autrement qu'avec Potter.

Je me concentrai sur ce que Sinistra nous avait dit pendant le dernier cours sur les Planètes lors de la Grande Marche Boréal Bi trimestrielle.

« Alors Jupiter est en phase avec Mars. Drago Malefoy aimerait être en phase avec Harry potter. Vénus est cachée par Saturne. Drago Malefoy aimerait ravager le cou de Potter caché derrière une tenture. Mercure perd de la vitesse. Drago aimerait que Potter lui fasse perdre la tête. Le Soleil. Potter. Uranus. Potter. La Terre. Potter… »

- Hey, Drago !

- Hein quoi ?

Je fus violemment tiré de mes pensées pottériennes par Nott qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

- Tu es en train de saliver sur ton parchemin. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, j'étais en train de m'endormir, dis-je en m'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec autant de classe que ce geste le permettait.

- Ah.

- Je t'assure que ça va.

Nott récupéra quelques vêtements dans sa malle et s'apprêtait à ressortir.

- Au fait, dit-il à Drago une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, ne m'attendez pas, ce soir je découche.

- Serdaigle ?

- Mmm oui. Et toi rien de prévu ce soir ?

« Et merde !» pensai-je « il doit être au courant pour mon petit laïus de tout à l'heure et il doit penser que je vais retrouver Potter »

- Non, répondis-je aussi détaché que possible.

- Ah. Bonne nuit dans ce cas et à demain.

- Oui, toi aussi.

« Ben en fait non, peut être qu'il ne sait rien, sinon il m'aurait harcelé. »

- Ouf.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air aussi soulagé, me demanda Zabini qui venait d'entrer.

« Décidément ce dortoir est un vrai moulin », pensai-je après avoir sursauté pour la seconde fois.

- Je ne suis pas soulagé.

- On aurait dit. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dîner ?

« Mais il va m'emmerder encore longtemps avec ces questions celui là ? »

- Je n'avais pas faim, mentis-je, et je n'avais pas finis ma carte d'Astronomie.

- C'est dommage, tu as raté le plus fantastique crumble aux poires de tout les temps.

- Ouais, vraiment dommage.

- Mais dis moi, continua-t-il, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Heu non pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondis-je en espérant qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air tendu, nerveux, mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, Maman ? Demandai-je railleur.

- On est amis, je te rappelle. C'est, comment dire…normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

- Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout, répondis-je évasif.

- Ouais, ben tu n'es pas le seul, bougonna Blaise avant de dire, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que tu dois faire pour mieux dormir la nuit.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! M'exclamai-je.

- Merlin ! Ce n'est quand même pas difficile d'aller parler à Potter, la preuve vous vous insultez toute la sainte journée.

- Tu en a de bonne toi, et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes, patate !

- Ouais bon…

- Mais qu'est que tu as bon sang ? Tu tires une tronche de six pieds de long et tu voudrais me faire croire que tout va bien !

- Oh ça va ! M'emportai-je face à son insistance. C'est juste que je viens d'avoir la honte de ma vie.

- Ah bon ?

"Et merde, pensai-je. Il a vraiment le don pour tirer les Veracrasses du nez celui- là !"

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Zabini.

- Tu comptes me le dire, ou il faut que je devine, reprit Blaise.

- Je…je…j'ai…Raaaaa ! Pendant que je me défoulais sur Potter tout à l'heure, entre deux insultes, j''étaisdinguedelui.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a des jours où j'aimerai ne pas te connaître, Blaise, soupirai-je. J'ai dis à Potter que je le trouvais mignon et que j'étais dingue de lui.

- YOUHOU ! s'écria Zabini qui n'avait pu se retenir.

- Mais ça va pas, tu veux rameuter tout le sous sol ou quoi ! Dis-je en grimaçant.

- Et alors, il a dit quoi ? Tu as fais quoi, vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Oh, Blaise tu ne changeras jamais.

- Non je ne crois pas. Mais alors ?

- Je me suis enfuis.

- Quoi ? (Blaise retomba aussi vite qu'un soufflet) Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je disais sur le coup, c'est sorti tout seul, et quand j'ai compris, j'ai eu la trouille, la honte, tout ce que tu veux et je suis parti en bredouillant un pauvre, un merdique, un nullissime « j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter ».

- Ah ouais, quand même. C'est vrai que ça craint.

- Merci pour ton soutien, Blaise, maugréai-je, comme si je ne me sentais pas déjà assez nul comme ça.

- Ouais bon excuse moi. Mais il t'a dit quelque chose avant que tu partes ?

- Non. Il me regardait juste comme si je venais de lui annoncer que nous étions sœurs. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ben, il devait être un peu sonné.

- J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas raconté à tout le monde cet abruti, sinon s'en sera finit de ma réputation, je n'aurai plus qu'à m'exiler ou peut être me suicider.

- Arrête, tu en fais un peu trop là. Non, Potter n'est pas monté sur sa table au dîner pour dire à tout le monde que t'en pinçais pour lui. Alors, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu dîner.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas faim.

- Décidément tu portes bien ton nom, Malefoy, dit Zabini en secouant la tête, désespéré.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Blaise essaya de me regarder dans les yeux, mais comme j'étais soudainement très intéressé par ma carte d'Astronomie, il finit par dire :

- Bon et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire, puisque je viens de t'assurer que tu n'auras besoin ni de t'exiler ni de te suicider ?

- Si je le savais, répondis-je le regard toujours perdu entre Mars et Jupiter.

- Je crois que le mieux à faire, soupira Blaise, c'est de voir comment va se comporter Potter avec toi dans les prochains jours, et après tu aviseras.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui qui devrait aviser ? M'exclamai-je en levant enfin la tête. J'ai déjà fais le « premier pas ».

- Oh, Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy, ton cas est bien plus désespéré que ce que je croyais.

**Fin du POV de Drago**

**.o0O0o.**

Au même instant, Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient un bref passage par leur salle commune avant d'aller en retenue.

- Je n'en reviens pas, dit Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Finalement, Harry venait de leur raconter ce qui s'était produit dans le couloir avec Malefoy.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez inattendu, renchérit Ron.

- Je croyais que j'avais toutes mes chances avec Malefoy, dit Harry en essayant de lever un sourcil à la Malefoy.

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai, se rattrapa Ron, ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est plutôt inattendu de la part de Malefoy de faire le premier pas.

- Ouais, répondit Harry peu convaincu.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Si je le savais. Si ça se trouve il a juste dit ça pour se payer ma tête, pour que je me monte un bateau, que je lui coure après, et pour qu'ensuite il puisse se foutre ouvertement de moi.

- Ça y est, il recommence. Tu es navrant, Harry.

- Mais tu connais Malefoy, il est prêt à tout pour se payer ma tête, et plus il a de public plus il est content.

- Quelle tête il a faite quand il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? demanda Ron.

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, rectifia Harry.

- Oui, bon qu'il était dingue de toi, c'est pareil, non ?

- Mouais.

- Bon alors sa tête ?

- Ben heu, il a rougit et blêmit en même temps, dit Harry, c'était assez bizarre en y repensant. Et puis il savait plus quoi dire alors il est parti.

- Tu accorderas que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Malefoy de rougir et de ne plus savoir quoi dire, exposa Hermione, il aime avoir le dernier mot en général. Alors à moins d'être un excellent acteur, ce qui m'étonnerait, il devait être sincère.

- Ou alors il avait bu un truc louche. (2)

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione

- Ben quoi ?

- Ben y a que tu ne m'aides pas.

- Pardon, Mione. C'était juste une hypothèse.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. Malefoy a un cœur comme tout le monde et je crois, après ce qui s'est passé, que ce cœur a un faible pour toi.

Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu.

- Le mieux, reprit Hermione, c'est que tu y réfléchisses et que tu vois comment évoluent les choses.

- Tu as raison.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où ils devaient se séparer.

- Eh bien bonne retenue, leur dit Hermione en commençant à se diriger vers le bureau de McGonagall.

- Et tu ne m'embrasses pas, dit Ron déçu.

- Non, minauda-t-elle en se retournant, juste pour que ta retenue soit encore pire, et qu'elle te passe l'envie de te payer ma tête.

- Sadique ! murmura Ron.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Ils descendirent le reste des étages en émettant des hypothèses sur ce que Rogue avait bien pu inventer cette fois pour les punir.

Dans le hall, ils croisèrent Dean et Neville. Ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre dans les sous sol.

- Bonne chance les gars, leur dirent Neville et Dean alors qu'ils frappaient à la porte du bureau de Rusard.

- De même.

Puis quelques mètres plus loin ce fut à leur tour.

_Toc ! toc ! toc !_

- Entrez.

La voix de Rogue leur parvint étouffée par le battant de porte. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le cachot sombre et humide.

- Bonsoir, professeur, se forcèrent-ils à dire pour paraître un tant soit peu polis.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

- Laissez vos baguettes sur mon bureau et prenez le matériel de nettoyage qu'il y a sur cette table. Vous allez nettoyer le dessous de toutes les paillasses.

Les deux garçons blêmirent, mais s'exécutèrent.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient accroupis chacun sous une paillasse à frotter, gratter, récurer, les dizaines d'années d'accumulations de chewing-gum et autres substances dont ils ne voulaient même pas connaître l'origine, et la soirée était encore longue...

_A suivre…_

(1) Mea culpa, cette dispute est affligeante de nullité…

(2) Il y est presque notre petit Ron-Ron, n'aurait-il pas quelques dons de Divination ? Mystère…(mauvaise, très mauvaise imitation de Trelawney)

Alors pas trop déçus ? Pitié ne me frappez pas si c'est le cas :p

Hum...BISOUS !


	5. Prof

**Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Prairing** : HP/DM alors les homophobes vous connaissez le topo et la SORTIE !

**Rating** : T

**Correction** : Love Gaara of the Sand

P**etit mot de moi** : Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…ah si ça y est je me souviens ! Merci ! Merci à vous tous anciens et nouveaux lecteurs pour vos commentaires toujours aussi encourageant. Et je vais essayer de ne plus (trop) douter de ce que j'écris, je sais que ça peut devenir chiant, mais bon ça va être dur. J'espère que vous allez être contents, parce que les chapitres vont être de plus en plus longs ! ouais !

Bon, là je me fais sérieuse. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, c'est la journée de lutte contre le SIDA. Vous devez en avoir marre qu'on vous rabache toujours la même chose, mais le SIDA n'est pas une fic, c'est la réalité, et une foutue réalité ! Alors pensez à vous protéger, à consulter, à en parler. Les capotes ne sont pas faites pour être accrochées dans le sapin, trop de gens meurent de cette saleté. En fait non, on ne meurt pas du SIDA à proprement parlé, le SIDA affaiblit le système immunitaire, et c'est con à dire, mais un simple rhume peut vous faire mourir. Alors n'oubliez jamais « Pour prendre votre pied, portez une chaussette ! » (jolie phrase empruntée à Gudule dans L'amour en chaussettes). Voilà, je vous dis « bonne lecture ». W.

**RAR** : Ici je réponds aux review anonymes

**Amethyst Strange** : Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu manges à l'avenir ! Contente que tu sois revenue me lire, et que la dispute Potter-Malefoy t'ai plu, je pensai vraiment qu'elle était un peu limite, mais apparemment pas tant que ça. Quant à savoir s'il y aura une autre dispute, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : « Aha… » mdr. En tout cas bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère. W.

Je remercie aussi **Manoë** et **Chatounette** qui m'ont laissé une review et des précisions pour mon lexique. Lexique qui n'existe déjà plus…

**Note** : Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! mes yeux goooooooooonflent ! mdr )

**Résumé** : Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 5 : PROF

**Jeudi 14 janvier dans la soirée**

- J'en ai marre ! s'exclama Blaise. Ça fait huit jours, huit longs et interminables jours qu'il lui a, en partie, avoué ses sentiments, et depuis, rien. Absolument rien. À croire que ce type, en plus d'être un bloc de marbre, est une bonne sœur, une putain de bonne sœur !

- Tu blasphèmes, plaisanta Pansy.

Il était vrai que depuis l'épisode du couloir, rien n'avait bougé entre Harry et Drago. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient fait un geste, n'avaient dit un mot.

A vrai dire du côté de Harry aussi, Ron et Hermione étaient désespérés.

Mais revenons-en à nos deux Serpentards.

Blaise et Pansy marchaient dans les sous sol. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée à finir leur essai de Métamorphose, puis de reprendre leur compte rendu sur les friandises pour noter leurs nouvelles découvertes.

- Et j'en ai aussi plus que marre des rêves qu'il fait à voix haute, reprit Blaise. Cette nuit on a eu droit à un pur moment de débauche, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. J'en ai vraiment assez de dormir une nuit sur deux.

- C'est déjà ça, dit Pansy un sourire en coin.

- Oh, c'est sûr que toi tu n'as pas de problèmes à ce niveau là, Madame-la-préfète–en–chef-j'ai–une–chambre-particulière.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Je vais finir par m'incruster dans ta super chambre individuelle pour pouvoir dormir un peu tranquille, grogna Blaise.

- Mais, c'est quand tu veux, dit Pansy, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Blaise se sentit rougir et Pansy, malgré son ton assuré, baissa les yeux.

Ils trouvèrent une place tranquille dans leur salle commune. Ils ne devraient pas être trop dérangés, il y avait entraînement de Quidditch ce soir là.

Ils planchèrent trois quart d'heure sur leurs essais avant d'y mettre le point final.

Ils sortirent ensuite les parchemins sur lesquels ils avaient notés tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les boîtes de « Blanche Neige et les sept Nains ». Ils n'avaient pas encore tout, mais cela se présentait plutôt bien.

A la fin de la soirée voilà ce qu'ils avaient mis au propre :

« Joyeux » : Fait fredonner tous les standards de Celestina Moldubec en exécutant des numéros de danses dignes des plus grands.

« Grincheux » : Humeur massacrante, fait dire ses quatre vérités, quelles qu'elles soient, à quelqu'un de très agaçant.

« Dormeur » : Fait s'endormir en ronflant bruyamment à chaque fois qu'un prof se met à parler.

« Timide » : Fait rougir toutes les fois où quelqu'un nous adresse la parole et bégayer à chaque fois que l'on veut répondre.

« Atchoum » : Éternuements incontrôlables, qui soulèvent les robes et les jupes de toutes les filles qui se trouvent aux alentours.

- C'est bien un truc de petit pervers le « Atchoum », dit Pansy en baillant. Eh bien c'est déjà pas mal, il ne nous en reste plus que trois à trouver.

- D'autant plus que l'on sait qu'il y en a un qui fait dire des choses mmmm…

- Blaise ferme là, dit Pansy en plaquant une de ses mains sur la bouche de son ami. Si tu remets cette histoire dans le chaudron je te jure que je vais devenir vraiment méchante. Bon en attendant je vais me coucher.

Elle rangea ses affaires et lança un ironique «Bonne nuit, Blaise» avant de se diriger vers le portrait pour sortir.

Blaise la fusilla du regard.

Au moment où Pansy ouvrait le tableau, Drago entra les joues congestionnées, une espèce de boule de tissu informe et détrempée dans une main.

- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Pansy.

- Oh, rien, simplement un putain d'entraînement de Quidditch sous et dans la neige. Je ne sais pas quel est l'imbécile qui a décidé de faire des entraînements par ce temps.

- Peut être toi, je te rappelle que tu es le capitaine.

- En plus j'ai à peine commencé ma Métamorphose, enchaîna Drago en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. On doit le rendre à quelle heure cet essai ? demanda Drago.

- A 10H.

- Super, je sens que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir, dit-il en s'avançant près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

« C'est Blaise qui va être content », pensa Pansy avant de sortir.

Vendredi 15 janvier

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Rien n'avait bougé depuis son fameux coup de colère. Il avait clairement la trouille d'aller voir Potter, et Potter n'était pas venu.

Pourtant parfois, non en fait souvent, il avait l'impression de sentir des yeux sur sa nuque pendant les cours qu'il avait en commun avec le Gryffondor. Et ces regards lui brûlaient presque la peau.

De son côté non plus, il ne se privait pas pour regarder Harry, le détailler, bien qu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Mais il aimait bien observer le brun pour découvrir des nouvelles choses sur lui. Des choses insignifiantes comme sa lecture du moment, la couleur de ses baskets, s'il préférait le ragoût ou le steak. Enfin d'innombrables conneries quoi. Mais c'était ça l'amour…

**.o0O0o.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans leur salle commune. Les deux garçons discutaient, alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans la lecture d'un énorme bouquin, Pattenrond couché entre ses pieds.

- Tu sais, Harry, disait Ron, tu n'aurais eu qu'un mot à dire pour que ma mère invite Malefoy à la maison pendant les vacances de Noël.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, enfin j'exagère un peu, disons que si l'un d'entre nous avais émis l'hypothèse, cela n'aurait pas gênée ma mère. Depuis qu'il est entré dans l'Ordre, comme nous, et même s'il n'a eu aucune mission, comme nous, maman a envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Tu connais maman, elle adore les cas désespérés.

- Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy aurait préféré passer ses vacances avec nous au Terrier plutôt que dans son manoir ?

- En fait il est resté ici pendant Noël, dit Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu lisais.

- Contrairement à toi, Ron-Ron, je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

- Et après on se demande pourquoi j'aime cette fille, déclara le rouquin. Enfin bref, je crois que Harry a raison, ça m'aurais étonné que Malefoy veuille se mélanger au « petit peuple » de toute manière.

- Mais au fait, demanda Harry, pourquoi est ce qu'il est resté ici ?

- Son père est en prison et sa mère est un Mangemort, répondit Hermione. J'imagine très bien l'ambiance au manoir : entre deux visites à Azkaban, Malefoy obligé de se cacher dans le manoir familial pour échapper aux Avada Kedavra de sa tendre maman.

- Mouais, j'ai vu mieux comme fêtes de fin d'année.

- Vous croyez que sa propre mère serait capable de le tuer, dit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Harry.

Ce dernier se renfrogna. Pattenrond profita du fait qu'il ne faisait plus rien pour lui sauter sur les genoux. Le brun se mit à caresser le chat derrière les oreilles.

Il était un peu perdu. Drago ne lui avait pas reparlé, même pas pour l'insulter. Alors pour compenser, il observait Malefoy dès qu'il pouvait. Il le trouvait de plus en plus beau. Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué, pendant le temps qu'il avait passé à fixer le Serpentard durant les cours, qu'il avait un grain de beauté sur la nuque auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention avant.

- Hého, Harry, il y a quelqu'un ?

Ron le ramena à la réalité.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On voulait juste savoir si tu voulais faire quelque chose de précis demain à Pré-au-Lard, lui dit Hermione.

- Heu, non. Pas vraiment. Je suppose que de toute manière on va aller boire une Bieraubeurre au Trois Balais, on va faire un tour chez Zonko, chez Honeyduke, enfin la routine quoi.

- C'est fou ce que tu as l'air enthousiaste.

- Avouez que l'on fait toujours la même chose. Et puis Pré-au-Lard, ce n'est pas Londres, on en a vite fait le tour.

- Rabat joie.

- Je ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier, ni d'y aller, rétorqua Harry.

Après quelques minutes de silence Harry fit descendre Pattenrond de ses genoux et se leva :

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il en baillant.

- Oh non, gémit Ron.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi est ce que le fait que j'aille me coucher te déplaît autant ?

- Oh pour rien.

Ron regarda subrepticement Hermione, et sa petite amie lui rendit un petit sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tout les deux ? Vous me cachez quelque chose ou quoi ?

- Ben, c'est que, heu…, commença Ron. C'est…hum…difficile…

- Mais quoi à la fin !

- Disons que depuis quelque temps tu as le sommeil agité, lui dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Ron ?

- C'est que c'est un peu délicat, répondit le rouquin.

- Pas aussi délicat que ça puisque tu en as parlé à Hermione !

- En fait je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec toi.

- Oui, et disons que moi, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez, ce n'est pas lui qui m'en a parlé comme ça.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je ronfle ? Je suis somnambule ? Mes pieds dégagent une odeur forte et peu subtile ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Disons que tu fais des rêves depuis un moment, dit Ron visiblement gêné. Et tu parles pendant que tu rêves, enfin si on peut appeler ça parler. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu…tu rêves de Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, oui, ça fait des mois que ça dure, tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte ? C'est quand même toi qui fais ces rêves.

- Non, enfin si j'ai rêvé de lui une ou deux fois mais c'est tout...je ne savais pas...des mois...tu es sûr ?

- Je te rappelle que nous partageons le même dortoir. Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens pas de tous ces rêves ?

- Non. Pourquoi je devrais ?

- Ben disons que ça m'éviterais de devoir dire ce que je vais dire. Tu nous réveilles en pleine nuit parce que tu rêves à voix haute de Malefoy, ça va du rêve mortellement romantique, à de la pure débauche, et je peux t'assurer que ces nuits là je préférerais être sourd.

Harry s'était empourpré des pieds à la tête.

- Je…je, bredouilla-t-il. Dis-moi que tu me charries.

- Non.

- Nev', Dean et Seamus aussi le savent ?

- Évidemment, vu le bruit que tu fais on se demande même comment tout le château n'est pas encore au courant.

- Hmmm, gémit Harry totalement mortifié. La honte.

- Rassure-toi, Harry, dit Hermione, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire ce genre de rêves.

- Hermione ! T…toi aussi ? demanda Ron visiblement choqué.

- C'est ma vie privée ça je te signale, Ron. Et puis ça ne se contrôle pas. C'est notre subconscient, on ne peut pas agir dessus.

- C'est drôle, Hermione, tu as toujours une explication scientifique pour excuser tes propres « égarements », constata Ron amusé.

- Je…je vais faire un tour, dit Harry d'une petite voix vague en s'approchant du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Harry était partit, Hermione était replongée dans son livre et une question très indiscrète taraudait Ron. Il la posa sans même s'en rendre compte avant de rougir comme un Souaffle :

- Dis moi Hermione, est ce que tu rêves de moi, enfin de nous ? Elle le regarda surprise et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la gêne de Ron.

- De toi ? Bien sûr que non ! Par contre, mon rêve préféré c'est celui avec Rusard. Depuis que je sais qu'il à des chaînes dans son bureau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui.

Ron eu une expression de pur dégoût.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son petit ami. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. Évidemment que tu es dans mes rêves, tu en es même le personnage principal, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Harry ne rentra que tard au dortoir, tous ses camarades étaient couchés. Il avait au début songé à ne pas dormir de la nuit, mais ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes qu'il avait du se résigner. Il ferma donc les rideaux de son baldaquin et jeta un sort d'insonorisation, au cas où…

**Samedi 16 janvier**

Maintenant qu'Harry savait pour ses dépravations oniriques nocturnes, il n'arrivait plus à regarder ses amis en face. Il avait honte. Il aurait préféré que Ron ne lui dise rien, mais en même temps il savait que c'était de sa faute puisque c'était lui qui avait demandé des explications à son meilleur ami.

Il était donc, ce matin là, devant son assiette d'œufs et de bacon et il n'avait pas avalé grand-chose.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? lui demanda Neville.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il en rougissant.

Le petit déjeuner ne traîna pas trop en longueur pour une fois et il sortit dans le hall avec Ron et Hermione.

- Tu viens, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Heu non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Pré-au-lard. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je vais vous pourrir la journée.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je vais en profiter pour essayer des nouvelles feintes pour le prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles, et peut être m'avancer dans la lecture du bouquin de Sortilège.

- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione.

- Et puis c'est votre première sortie en amoureux alors,… « Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle », ajouta Harry pour lui.

- Bon eh bien dans ce cas, à ce soir.

- Bonne journée.

Ses deux meilleurs amis avancèrent vers la grande porte. Ron se retourna lui fit un clin d'œil en désignant Hermione, et Harry pu lire sur ses lèvres « Merci ».

Ron pensait visiblement que Harry n'avait pas voulu venir juste dans le but de les laisser seuls. Il y avait de ça mais il n'avait en fait vraiment pas envie d'aller au village.

Il remonta dans son dortoir, récupéra son balai, des gants, un bonnet, une écharpe et une veste chaude.

Lorsqu'il sortit dans le parc, tout le monde était déjà partit pour Pré-au-Lard. Il fut également content de constater que personne n'avait eu la même idée que lui, et que le terrain était désert.

Il s'emmaillotât du mieux qu'il pu pour se protéger du froid, bien plus agressif en plein vole qu'à terre. Il enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et s'éleva dans les airs.

Harry commença par faire des tours de terrain, le temps que ses poumons s'habituent à l'air glacial, puis il fit quelques feintes de Wronski pour s'échauffer.

Il resta une bonne heure et demi à enchaîner les tonneaux, les piquées, les chandelles, et autres looping tous plus vertigineux les uns que les autres.

Une fois redescendu, Harry avait aussi chaud que froid. Il réussit à entrer dans les vestiaires où il prit une douche bien chaude. (1) Il se sécha les cheveux, s'habilla et ressortit son balai à la main.

Il allait rentrer au château quand il eu une soudaine envie de se promener le long du lac.

L'eau était totalement immobile comme une immense plaque de verre.

Après quelques pas, Harry posa son balai dans l'herbe et s'assit sur un gros rocher sur la surface lisse.

Son regard se perdit au-delà du lac. Il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout à Malefoy en fait. Comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il était déjà nul avec les filles, mais là avec les garçons…il était perdu. Il ne pensait pas que le fait d'être amoureux serait plus compliqué que d'être l'Élu. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, d'un petit coup de pouce, mais visiblement il devait être écrit qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul. A moins que…

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix douce mais légèrement hésitante. Il leva les yeux et les bras lui en tombèrent lorsqu'il vit que c'était Drago Malefoy.

- Heu, oui, vas-y.

- Merci.

Il était poli ! Malefoy était poli avec lui, c'était bien la première fois, et c'était plutôt pas mal.

Malefoy s'installa à côté de lui, et Harry se rendit compte que le rocher n'était pas si large que ça puisque leur genoux se touchaient presque.

Il se sentit rougir à cette pensée.

- Alors, Potter, commença Malefoy sur le ton de la conversation, tu n'es pas allé à Pré-au-Lard ? Drago s'en voulu sur le champ d'avoir sortit une telle banalité mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour entamer la conversation.

- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Harry. Et toi non plus apparemment.

- Disons qu'en cinq ans j'ai eu le temps de faire le tour du village.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Tu te rends compte on a un point commun, ironisa Malefoy, je ne devrais peut être pas me tenir aussi près de toi, c'est dangereux.

Harry esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa à Drago.

- Tu es allé t'entraîner ?

- Oui, comment est ce que tu le sais ? dit Harry étonné.

- Si je dis: «parce que ton balai est posé à tes pieds», est ce que c'est la bonne réponse ?

Cette fois le brun ri franchement face à sa « stupidité » et Drago sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un temps pour voler, reprit le blond pour cacher son trouble.

- Oui, mais il faut bien s'entraîner, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il vente.

- Vous jouez contre Poufsouffle ?

- Non, contre Serdaigle.

- Ah, bon ? Mais d'habitude à cette époque vous jouez contre Poufsouffle, non ?

- Oui, mais leur capitaine a demandé à repousser le match, des problèmes dans l'équipe d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Harry évasif.

- Ah. De toute façon, vous allez encore gagner. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi toute l'école se déplace lorsqu'il y a un match de Gryffondor, et même pourquoi les joueurs de l'équipe adverse prennent la peine de venir. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Après tout, vous gagnez à chaque fois, grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

- Je ne suis pas le seul dans l'équipe, marmonna Harry.

- Peut être mais c'est toi l'attrapeur prodigue.

Harry se renfrogna. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, Malefoy redevenait désagréable.

- Ne te vexe pas comme ça, Potter, ce n'était pas un reproche, au contraire.

- Ah ? Oui, oui, j'avais compris.

Cette fois se fut au tour de Drago de rire.

- Tiens, tiens, un Gryffondor de mauvaise foi, on aura tout vu.

- Et un Serpentard aimable, on aura tout vu.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Après tout », pensa Harry, « ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de parler avec lui ».

« Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça en fin de compte », se dit Drago au même moment.

Le malaise s'estompa petit à petit.

Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres. Mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose, et il se sentait obligé d'aborder le sujet avec Harry.

- Écoute, dit-il, pour ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir, je voulais m'excuser.

- Ah.

Harry sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui. Malefoy regrettait. Malefoy ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. En même temps il aurait du s'en douter.

- Oui, continua le Serpentard, je n'aurai pas du t'insulter de la sorte. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Disons que tu as croisé mon chemin au mauvais moment.

- Je n'aurais pas du envenimer la situation, dit Harry. Je n'avais pas eu non plus une très bonne journée.

- C'est contagieux on dirait.

Il y eu un silence. Drago n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Pourtant il fallait qu'il le fasse, il était un Malefoy, il se devait d'assumer jusqu'au bout.

- Et pour ce que je t'ai dis d'autre ce jour là…

« Ne dis rien pitié » supplia mentalement Harry « mon cœur est déjà brisé ».

- …je…je le pensais.

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

- Pardon ?

- Potter s'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Oui, bien sûr, enfin j'espère…

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !

- Je ne voudrais pas me tromper sur ce que tu dis.

Malefoy respira profondément et rougit, ce qui attendri Harry.

- Mes paroles ont été un peu brutales, je le reconnais. Plutôt directes et disons le, grossières, mais ce que je t'ai dis je le pensais. Alors voilà, enchaîna-t-il rapidement, si tu veux te foutre de moi vas y mais évite de le crier sur les toits.

- Pourquoi est ce que je me foutrais de toi ?

- Ben, à cause de ce que j'ai dis, répondit Drago en regardant le bout de ses chaussures impeccables.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer et de rougir un peu plus.

- Je ne me moquerai pas de toi, parce que ce que tu m'as dis l'autre fois, je le pense aussi.

- Tu es plutôt narcissique alors, Potter.

- Mais non, dit Harry, je veux dire que c'est envers toi que j'éprouve ça.

Drago releva la tête visiblement surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il y eu un silence pesant.

- C'est bizarre, finit par dire Drago, je n'avais jamais imaginé ce moment aussi tendu. Je suis fou de joie et en même temps j'ai encore plus la trouille qu'avant. Bon sang, rajouta-t-il, je n'aurai jamais pensé sortir un truc pareil un jour. Si tu répètes cette phrase, Potter, je me vengerai.

De nouveau Harry sourit.

- Je ressens la même chose.

- Je suis en train de me rendre compte, qu'en fait on ne se connaît pas. On a juste passé notre temps à nous taper dessus et à nous insulter, c'était sympa, mais pas très constructif.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors est ce que l'on peut dire qu'on est amis ?

- Je crois que oui.

« Et j'espère qu'un jour nous serons plus que des amis » pensèrent-ils en même temps.

- Alors, tu commences ou je commence ? demanda Drago.

- De quoi ?

- A se jeter dans le lac. Mais, non, à parler de notre vie. C'est bien ce que font les amis, non ?

- Ah oui. Mais ma vie n'est pas très intéressante.

Drago roula des yeux.

- Tu es le Survivant, à qui est ce que tu veux faire croire que tu as une vie de pot de fleur.

- Tu apprendras, Malefoy, que je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle le « Survivant », et qu'en dehors de Voldemort, ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant.

Drago ne pu retenir un rictus à l'évocation du nom de son ancien « maître ».

Harry commença donc à évoquer son enfance chez les Dursley, sa découverte du monde sorcier,…

- Ce sont vraiment des gens horribles ces Dursley, finit par dire Drago.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il y a pire.

Par cette phrase, Harry voulait bien entendu évoquer l'enfance de Drago qui, à son avis, n'avait pas dû être tendre non plus.

Assez vite, Harry ne su plus quoi dire alors ce fut Drago qui se lança.

- Je ne veux pas jouer au mélo, mais disons que je n'ai pas eu une enfance très rose non plus, et le pire c'est que je n'en ai pris conscience qu'il y a peu. Tu comprends, je suis né pour perpétuer le nom des Malefoy, cela fait des siècles que notre famille existe et le « but du jeu » c'est de la faire durer encore longtemps. Je n'ai jamais reçu, de la part de mes parents, autre chose que des leçons et de l'argent, alors je suis vite devenu un parfait petit gosse de riche. Et puis quand j'ai été jugé assez grand pour savoir pourquoi papa et maman s'absentaient souvent le soir, ils ont commencés mon formatage. Tu penses bien qu'à onze ans, toutes les conneries que te racontent tes parents te semblent être des vérités, justement parce qu'elles sortent de la bouche de tes parents. Moi j'y croyais à tout ça, que les moldus et les sorciers d'origine moldue n'étaient pas dignes de vivre. Mais en même temps, quand tu n'as qu'un seul son de cloche, comment veux tu faire la part des choses.

J'ai vraiment commencé à avoir peur et à réfléchir l'année dernière après que l'on m'ait « marqué ».(Harry comprit qu'il voulait faire référence à la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait sur le bras gauche) C'est dingue, ce que j'ai pu souffrir à cause de ce truc. Pendant des jours j'ai cru que l'on m'arrachait la peau du bras et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Pour être franc j'en ai même chialé. Là, je me suis rendu compte que je foutais ma vie en l'air, et surtout, qu'ILS foutaient ma vie en l'air, et qu'ils avaient toujours décidés pour moi. J'ai toujours la Marque, et je l'aurai certainement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais maintenant je sais que je ne veux pas être un esclave, un larbin aveugle et assoiffé de violence gratuite.

Je sais que ça peut paraître dément, mais c'est ma vie, enfin en version courte.

- Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile de vivre entouré par des Mangemorts. Mais pourquoi est ce que tu as changé de vision des choses, tu aurais très bien pu être aussi convaincu que tes parents puisqu'ils t'ont bourré le crâne dès ton plus jeune âge.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'est fait. C'est vraiment venu comme ça, comme un déclic.

- C'est courageux de ta part en tout cas.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Il est bien plus facile de foncer tête baissée. Mais bon, je suppose que tu crois à ce que te disent tes parents, que tu es lâche, faible, etc… . Je croyais que tu avais coupé le cordon ?

- Oui, tu as raison, mais j'ai quand même retourné ma veste.

- Non, tu as juste réfléchi par toi-même, et fais un choix.

- Je me demande quand même, dit Drago, pourquoi Dumbledore m'a fait confiance aussi vite, et m'a fait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Simplement parce qu'il sait accorder une seconde chance aux gens.

- Toi aussi apparemment.

- Ça dépend avec qui. Je me pose une question, continua Harry.

- Oui ?

- Les familles de tous tes amis, ou presque, sont aussi Mangemorts, alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont tous ralliés notre camp, comme toi ?

- Bonne question, dit Drago. Peut être parce que contrairement à leurs parents, ils ont réfléchis un peu, comme moi. Ou peut être est ce parce que je suis leur modèle et qu'ils me vénèrent, plaisanta Drago.

- Je vois que tes chevilles sont toujours aussi enflées.

De nouveau ils rirent, et de nouveau un silence s'installa.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, dit soudainement Drago, de discuter comme de vieux amis alors que l'on s'est pourri la vie pendant six ans, et aussi après que l'on vienne de s'avouer notre attirance réciproque.

- Oui, accorda Harry, c'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais c'est ce que font tous les amis, ils discutent et qui plus est, les nouveaux amis discutent pour apprendre à se connaître.

- Et tu penses qu'un jour on pourrait être…

- …plus que des amis ? Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, tout dépend de toi.

- Comment ça ? demanda le blond étonné par la phrase et le ton sérieux de Harry.

- C'est toi le méchant dans l'histoire, c'est donc à toi de faire en sorte que ça marche, répondit le Gryffondor un sourire en coin avant de se lever et de ramasser son balai.

- Ha-ha-ha, très drôle, Potter, répliqua Drago en se levant à son tour.

- Je commence à ne plus sentir, ni mes pieds ni mon nez, je crois que je vais rentrer au château.

- Je te suis, dit Drago en frissonnant.

- En plus, j'ai un truc à lire, rajouta Harry.

- Et c'est quoi comme « truc » ?

- Un bouquin pour le cours de Sortilège, répondit-il évasif.

- Quoi ! s'exclama le Serpentard, mais ça fait trois semaines que Flitwick nous l'a donné à lire.

- Oui, a nous aussi.

- Et tu ne l'as toujours pas lu ?

- Pas en entier.

- Moi qui pensais que Granger avait une bonne influence sur toi…

- Disons que c'est plutôt Ron et moi qui avons une mauvaise influence sur elle, nuance.

Ils avaient regagnés le château. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, totalement désert, jusqu'au moment où :

- Dadida didouda dadada ladada lalala…

Harry et Drago tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée des cachots d'où Rogue émergea en...fredonnant ! Au même moment ils virent McGonagall descendre l'escalier de marbre d'un pas léger en chantonnant :

- Un jooour mon prinnnce viendraaa et iiiiiil m'emporteraaaaa… Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard mi surpris mi horrifié.

Au moment où la directrice adjointe arriva au bas des escaliers, toujours en chantonnant « Un jour mon prince viendra », elle trébucha et tomba en avant dans les bras de Rogue.

Elle se redressa en lissant sa robe. Ils se regardèrent en rougissant plus ou moins (enfin vu le teint cireux habituel de Rogue, pour lui rougir revenait à avoir une tête à peu près normal). A ce moment là, ils ressemblaient plus à deux adolescents qu'à des professeurs respectés et craints.

- Severus, finit par dire McGonagall.

- Minerva…hum…heu vous avez eu le temps de corriger vos copies ?

- Mes copies ? Ah heu oui. Les résultats sont assez bons, et vous ? (2)

- Pardon ? demanda Rogue. Si je suis b…ah heu oui mes copies, il m'en reste une dizaine. Je sortais justement pour prendre un peu l'air, je n'en peux plus de lire les mêmes âneries d'une copie à une autre.

Le professeur de Métamorphose ri doucement avant de proposer :

- Un hydromel, ça vous dirait ?

- Oui et avec du plaisir. Hum, se reprit Rogue, je veux dire avec plaisir.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les cuisines.

Harry et Drago étaient toujours dans l'ombre de la grande porte. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard avant d'éclater de rire. (3)

McGonagall et Rogue ! Rougissant, bégayant et embarrassés ! Eh bien on pouvait dire que Poudlard était le lieu de toutes les bizarreries.

Une fois le rire passé et l'entrevue des deux professeurs « digérée », ils ne surent plus quoi se dire, alors les premiers mots, aussi bateaux et hésitants soient-ils, furent les bienvenus.

- Bon, bah, passe une bonne fin de week-end.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Pendant que Drago s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols en se traitant d'idiot, Harry grimpait l'escalier de marbre en en faisant autant.

Le Gryffondor, ne fut pas fâché de retrouver la douce chaleur de sa salle commune. Le froid n'avait visiblement pas découragé les Lions d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, puisqu'il n'y avait que quelques premier et deuxième années assis en train de discuter ou bien de jouer aux échecs sorciers.

Harry monta dans son dortoir pour récupérer son livre de Sortilège, puis redescendit et se trouva un fauteuil douillet.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné et que le repas était terminé depuis une demi-heure. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à discuter avec Drago, enfin Malefoy,… Ce qu'il savait en tout cas c'était qu'il avait apprécié. Cela avait été assez surréaliste, certes, mais agréable.

**.o0O0o.**

Il était 18H30.

Harry entamait la lecture de l'avant dernier chapitre de Abracadabra ou comment certains sorciers n'auraient pas dû sous estimer l'importance d'un Wingardium Leviosa, lorsque Ron et Hermione – une étrange fleur à la main – entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé près de Harry.

- Alors cette journée ? leur demanda-t-il en refermant son livre.

- Merveilleuse, répondirent-ils d'une même voix des étoiles plein les yeux avant de pouffer de rire.

- Excuse-nous, Harry, finit par dire Hermione, tu dois nous trouver ridicules.

- Hum, non, mentit Harry. Mais dis moi c'est quoi cette fleur ?

A ce moment, Ron rougit et se renfrognât un peu.

- Oh ! Eh bien, commença Hermione en souriant, disons que Ron a voulu faire apparaître un rose pour me l'offrir mais le sort n'a pas très bien marché. Mais personnellement, je trouve cette hybridation entre une marguerite et un coquelicot très intéressante. Oh, Ron arrête de faire cette tête, je te jure que j'aime beaucoup cette fleur.

Voyant que Ron avait décidé de continuer à bouder, Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

- Et toi, ta journée ? Tes essais de Quiddich ont été concluants ?

- Oui. Je pense que l'on va pouvoir utiliser une ou deux feintes assez simples pour le prochain match, répondit simplement le brun en sachant que son amie lui demandait ça par pure politesse.

- C'est bien. Et c'est tout ? Tu as volé et tu as lu ?

- Non, j'ai aussi discuté avec Malefoy, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Pardon ?

Ron avait sursauté et faillit s'étouffer en s'intéressant brusquement à la conversation.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- Ce que tu as dit ? S'exclama le rouquin. Non mais tu te moques de nous ! Tu viens d'employer les mots « discuter », «avec» et « Malefoy » dans la même phrase !

- Ron, calme toi, intervint Hermione. C'est vrai ? Tu as parlé calmement et poliment avec Malefoy ?

- Oui, qu'est que cela a d'extraordinaire ?

- Quand je disais qu'il se paie notre tête. Bon sang, Harry, rend toi compte, les seules fois où vous vous adressez la parole c'est pour vous envoyer les pires trucs à la tête et le reste du temps tu fantasmes sur lui en silence, non plutôt en secret. Alors que tu nous dises que tu as discuté avec Malefoy comme si tu parlais de ton sweat-shirt…

- Ce que Ron veut dire, le coupa Hermione, c'est que c'est super. Et alors, raconte ?

- Disons que l'on a décidé de devenir amis (le couple paru déçu). On a parlé de nous pour apprendre à nous connaître. Et…il m'a dit qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'avait hurlé dessus dans le couloir, qu'il était « dingue de moi », et je lui ai dis que j'étais « dingue de lui »…

- YOUHOU ! S'exclamèrent ses deux meilleurs amis en faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle commune. Enfin ! Continua Hermione. Alors tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué.

- Et est ce que vous vous êtes…embrassés ? Voulu savoir Ron.

- Ron !

- Quoi ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans le désert sentimental de mon meilleur ami.

- Tu peux parler, répliqua Harry vexé, toi aussi tu en connais un rayon niveau « désert sentimental ».

- Oui, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Alors ?

- Non, il n'est rien arrivé de ce genre. On a discuté, et ri aussi, c'était bien.

Ron sembla déçu.

- Tu ne voulais quand même pas que l'on se saute dessus alors qu'en fin de compte on ne se connaît pas.

- Harry a raison, accorda Hermione. Et puis tu l'aimes, et lui aussi apparemment, ce n'est donc pas comme si tout ce qui vous importait c'était de vous envoyer en l'air.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, je me suis un peu emporté, admit Ron. Franchement, je suis content pour toi.

- Merci.

- Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je donne mon accord pour que la fouine s'incruste !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, éberlués, mais Ron n'y tenant plus finit par éclater de rire bientôt suivi par ses deux amis.

- Au fait, dit Harry, devinez qui va sûrement trouver le « Prince Charmant ».

Et il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rogue et McGonagall.

**.o0O0o.**

**Samedi 16 janvier dans la soirée**

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Pansy, assise à son bureau en train d'écrire une lettre, leva la tête en entendant frapper. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Salut Blaise, qu'est ce que tu fais là.

- Je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Entre.

La jeune fille lui désigna un fauteuil, avant de s'asseoir au pied de son lit.

- Alors ?

- Notre petit blondinet a discuté avec Potter cet après midi, dit Blaise en souriant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient discutés et qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

- Et ?

- C'est tout, répondit-il un peu déçu. Mais je suis sûr que Drago ne m'a pas tout dit. Enfin…

- Tout compte fait, les choses vont peut être finir par bouger.

- Oui. En tout cas il avait littéralement l'air de flotter.

Il y eu un petit silence, pendant lequel Pansy sentit que Blaise hésitait à dire quelque chose.

- En fait, c'est aussi à cause de ça que je suis là, reprit-il. Tu comprends comme il est aux anges il risque de faire un rêve, disons, très très plaisant pour lui cette nuit et qui ne le sera pas pour moi, alors je voulais savoir si ta proposition tenait toujours, ou bien si tu avais dis cela comme ça.

- De quoi ? demanda Pansy qui savait très bien de quoi son ami parlait.

- Eh bien que je pouvais venir dormir dans ta chambre, dit-il gêné.

- Oh ça… oui ça tient toujours.

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas si…si je reste cette nuit ?

- Non.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Merci, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté une nuit blanche supplémentaire.

- Qui te dit qu'en venant ici tu ne passeras pas une nuit blanche, lâcha Pansy en haussant un sourcil aguicheur.

- Heu…ben…je…heu…

Pansy explosa de rire face à l'air stupide de son ami.

- Je plaisantais, Blaise.

- Ah.

- Quoi, tu es déçu ? demanda Pansy.

- Si je te disais que oui, tu répondrais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Que je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir…

Et après un long et passionné baiser, Blaise murmura à l'oreille de Pansy :

- Tu te rappelles le jour où tu as pris un des bonbons Weasley et que tu t'es enfermée dans les toilettes pour que personne ne t'entende ?

- Oui, répondit Pansy d'une toute petite voix gênée.

- Que disais-tu déjà ? Ah oui je m'en souviens « La Slave. Elle est allongée sur le dos, les jambes relevées, les cuisses contre la poitrine. Il la pénè… »

- Oui je m'en souviens, le coupa Pansy.

- Que dirais-tu d'essayer ?

- …

Et Merlin seul sait ce qui se passa cette nuit là dans la chambre de la préfète en chef de Serpentard…

**dimanche 17 janvier dans l'après-midi**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Harry était dans la bibliothèque à essayer de résoudre une équation de dosage, en vain.

- Raaa, pesta-t-il en froissant rageusement un énième parchemin.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit une voix qui le fit sursauter, tu fais tes devoirs de potions.

Harry leva la tête et vit que Drago se tenait devant sa table.

- Oui, maugréa-t-il en baissant la tête. Cela fait une heure que je me grille les neurones sur cette équation.

- Parce que tu as encore des neurones ?

De nouveau le brun leva le regard vers le blond, mais en voyant le petit sourire de Malefoy et ses yeux pétillants, il comprit qu'il plaisantait.

- C'était très fin, Malefoy.

- Oh mais sache que tout ce que je fais respire la finesse, répliqua le Serpentard en souriant. Je peux peut-être t'aider pour tes équations.

- Si tu as beaucoup de temps à perdre je t'en prie.

Drago s'assit en face du Gryffondor.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Tout.

- Ah.

- Je t'ai dis qu'il fallait que tu ais beaucoup de temps devant toi si tu voulais m'aider.

Bon, alors on a intérêt de s'y mettre rapidement. Je t'explique. En Potion, selon la relation de grammage de Grat'taglotte, la masse de matière dans le chaudron à l'arrivée est toujours inférieure à celle de départ. Et cette différence de masse est toujours égale, pour une potion liquide. Il suffit alors d'appliquer le rapport de différence 3.26²}2 à ta masse d'arrivée pour trouver ta masse de départ, et ensuite tu complètes l'équation en reportant tes chiffres au rang quatre…

Harry regardait Malefoy totalement éberlué. Ce type était vraiment une tête en Potion. Il se demandait comment Hermione faisait pour être plus forte que lui.

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire d'explications, de brouillons, de soupirs et autres bouillonnements de rage, Harry réussit à faire ses cinq équations en ayant à peu près compris.

- Merci.

- De rien, mais tu es une vraie tête de pioche, Potter.

- Je hais les Potions.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt Rogue que tu hais ?

- Oui, bon d'accord, mais il ne fait rien pour que j'apprécie son cours.

- Je reconnais qu'il pourrait être un peu plus sympa avec toi. Encore Londubat je comprends, il est clairement incompétent en Potions, mais toi j'ai plus l'impression qu'il te hait juste comme ça.

- En fait, expliqua Harry, c'est à cause de mon père et d'une paire de mauvaises blagues qu'il a faite à Rogue lorsqu'ils étaient ici.

- Je vois. Ce vieux Rogue à la rancune tenace.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En tout cas encore merci, Drago…heu je voulais dire Malefoy…hum…

Drago sourit devant un Harry rougissant.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu te serais brûlé la langue en prononçant mon prénom, Harry ?

- Heu, non, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Moi en tout cas, Harry, je n'ai pas eu mal en prononçant le tien.

- Excuse-moi, c'est un vieux réflexe.

- Mouais, dis plutôt que tu avais peur que je prenne ça pour une marque d'affection, le taquina Drago.

- Peut être. Et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas eu totalement tort en pensant cela. Et je dois avouerque ça ne me gêne pas.

Harry se sentit rougir de plus belle et son cœur s'emballa. Il se faisait vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine de treize ans. Il se rendit compte que Drago le fixait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il encore plus gêné si c'était possible.

- Oh rien, répondit le blond, j'étais juste en train de me demander si tu étais plus mignon lorsque tu rougissais ou bien lorsque tu souriais.

De nouveau Harry sentit sa peau s'embraser de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses pieds.

Drago ri doucement.

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai promis à mes amis de faire un tour avec eux, finit par dire le Serpentard. Surtout si tu as besoin d'aide pour les Potions n'hésites pas. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi.

Drago s'en alla et Harry se sentit tout léger. C'était la première fois que Drago ne le raillait pas parce qu'il était, il faut le dire, nul en Potions. Et il s'était avéré être un assez bon professeur.

Et puis il avait dit qu'il le trouvait mignon. Bon d'accord, il le lui avait déjà dit, mais en lui hurlant dessus, donc cette fois là ne comptait pas vraiment.

Le lendemain, étrangement, Rogue ne fit aucune remarque. Il semblait calme et Harry cru même voir à un moment un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, mais, connaissant Rogue, il se dit que ce n'était peut être qu'une grimace. Le Maître des Potions avait peut être des aigreurs d'estomac.

_A suivre..._

(1) : Bande de petits pervers ! je pari que vous pensiez que Drago allait rejoindre Harry sous la douche et que hop hop hop…

(2) : no comment sur ce jeu de mot un peu pourri.

(3) : c'est Dororo03 dans une de ses review qui m'a inspiré pour ce passage qui n'était absolument pas prévu à la base. Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer mais moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ces quelques lign

Alors ! alors ! alors ! (imaginez une Wiktorila en train de sauter partout en disant cela, non je ne suis pas hyperactive). J'espère que ce petit papitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la capote et la review, si vous m'en laissez une (une review pas une capote) vous aurez fait votre BA de la journée ). BISOUS !


	6. Timide

**Disclamer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Paring** : **HP/DM** alors les homophobes vous connaissez le topo et la SORTIE !

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi** : Rooolala vous êtes vaches avec McGo et Rogue, ils ont bien le droit à leur petit conte de fée aussi ! De toute manière je voulais absolument associer Rogue avec la ritournelle « Un jour mon prince viendra » et puis c'est moi l'autrice,…l'autateuse…heuuu…enfin c'est moi qui écris l'histoire alors hein mdr. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est absolument pas un couple majeur de la fic, pas du tout, donc c'est bon vous pouvez vous rendormir sur vous deux oreilles vous ne ferez pas de jolis cauchemars.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

W.

**RAR** : Ici je réponds aux review anonymes

**Amethyst Strange** : Merci, merci et merci. Tu es bien une des seule (peut être bien même LA seule) à apprécier McGo et Rogue. Heureusement que tu es là ! mdr Non ne soyez pas jaloux vous autres lecteurs de mon cœur je vous adore aussi ! il est vrai que la relation entre Harry et Drago évolue doucement, mais justement, je n'avais aucune envie qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre puisqu'après tout ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Chez moi on discute et on se jette dessus après !mdr. En ce qui concerne la suite eh bien la voilà. Bisous et bonne lecture. W.

**Note** : Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! mes genoux goooooooooonflent ! mdr )

**Résumé** : Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 6 : TIMIDE

**Jeudi 21 janvier**

Alors, que la folie de « Blanche Neige et les sept Nains » était retombée petit à petit, Harry et Drago avaient à peine échangé quelques mots ces quatre derniers jours, depuis que le Serpentard avait aidé le Gryffondor. Par contre Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy avaient un brin sympathisé. Oh ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, mais ils avaient discuté, comme ça, sans qu'il n'y ait de provocations ou de bagarre. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Par contre Nott, Goyle et Crabbe restaient à l'écart, ce pseudo rapprochement ne leur plaisaient pas plus que ça.

- Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa, dit Hermione alors que le trio déjeunait. En plus ce Blaise Zabini semble s'y connaître en littérature.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas si « têtes à claques » que ça en fin de compte, accorda Ron en appuyant sa phrase d'un coup de fourchette dans l'air.

- Mais au fait, Harry, demanda Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que toi et Malefoy ne passez pas plus de temps ensemble ? C'est à peine si vous vous êtes dit bonjour depuis lundi.

- Oui, je sais, répondit le brun un peu ailleurs.

- Tu vas bien ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que ton steak est assez cuit ?

Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle était devenue soudainement folle.

- Oui, dit Harry pour la quatrième fois toujours aussi ailleurs.

- Quelle est la couleur du ciel aujourd'hui ? continua Hermione.

- Oui.

- Harry ! s'exclama la brune.

- Hein quoi, sursauta-t-il.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu ne fais que répondre « oui » à n'importe quelle question.

- Excuse-moi, Mione, je suis un peu crevé.

Hermione sonda le regard de Ron en haussant les sourcils ce qui signifiait « Est-ce que Harry a encore fait des rêves mouvementés ? ». Ron fit « oui » de la tête. La Gryffondor soupira.

- J'espère que maintenant que vous êtes amis, la situation ne va pas se bloquer comme avant.

Harry l'espérait aussi.

Il leva le regard de son steak et porta ses yeux fatigués vers la table de Serpentard. Il était là. Drago était assit presque en face de lui en train de manger, l'air un peu morose – ce que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de Blaise Zabini, juste à côté de Drago. Il soupira. Hermione avait raison, la situation était bien repartie pour stagner. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait toujours un peu la trouille en se disant que peut être ils allaient être plus que des amis. Harry n'avait jamais embrassé de garçons, et encore moins fait l'amour avec qui que se soit, alors que Drago… disons que sa réputation de « tombeur expérimenté » le précédait.

Si seulement Harry savait que Drago avait les mêmes craintes que lui, et surtout que sa réputation n'était que du vent…

Harry passa son cours de Potions, en plus de prendre des notes, à fixer les cheveux et la nuque de Drago, en pensant à tout ce qu'il aimerait leur faire subir.

- Mr Potter, l'avait rappelé à l'ordre le sadique professeur Rogue qui avait reprit son petit jeu favori : « Martyriser Potter ». Y aurait-il dans cette classe quelque chose de plus intéressant que mon cours.

A ce moment là, à peu près tout le monde, y compris Harry, avait pensé : « Même les chaussettes de Zabini sont plus intéressantes que votre cours,…professeur. » Mais Harry n'avait pas préféré dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Non, professeur, avait-il simplement répondu.

- Bien, dans ce cas, Mr Potter, réexpliquez nous les propriétés du Papaver.

- Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, tenta Hermione pour remonter le moral de Harry alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir des cachots en direction du hall.

- J'avais mes notes sous le nez, répliqua-t-il passablement énervé. Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'enlever des points.

- Il t'enlève toujours des points. Tu sais bien qu'il te déteste, et aussi longtemps qu'il t'aura sous les yeux il ne pourra pas se retenir.

- Merci, Ron, d'avoir la délicatesse de ne pas enfoncer le clou ! Bougonna Harry.

- Mais en même temps, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, si tu faisais un effort pour te concentrer pendant son cours au lieu de penser à autre chose…

- …il m'enlèverait des points parce qu'il trouverait suspect que je m'intéresse à son foutu cours, termina Harry.

- C'est un vrai cercle vicieux, dit Ron sur un ton compatissant.

- Oui, mais…, reprit Hermione.

- Oh vous allez me lâcher avec ça, oui ! fulmina Harry en plantant ses deux amis au milieu d'un couloir.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le cours de Sortilège et s'assit dans un coin. Ses deux meilleurs amis préférèrent le laisser tranquille en allant s'installer à l'autre bout de la classe.

- S'il vous plait un peu de calme, leur demanda Flitwick perché sur son habituelle pile de grimoires. Aujourd'hui je vous demanderais de prendre vos livres à la page 63 et de lire le chapitre sur les sortilèges de météorologie.

D'un même mouvement tout le monde sortit son livre et l'ouvrit. Un silence religieux s'en suivit.

Harry lisait distraitement son chapitre car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire Rogue et de penser à Drago, mais surtout de maudire Rogue.

Après un quart d'heure le minuscule professeur leur demanda de réaliser des nuages au dessus de leur table.

Harry agitait sa baguette distraitement, en se demandant bien à quoi pouvait servir de fabriquer des nuages quand Flitwick le tira de ses réflexions en toussant.

- Mr Potter, soyez un peu plus à ce que vous faites. Vous êtes en train d'enfumer toute la classe.

Et Harry, en regardant autour de lui, vit que le professeur disait vrai. Une véritable nappe de smog, qui partait de sa table, recouvrait l'ensemble de ses camarades qui commençaient tous à tousser.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, marmonna Harry en ne sachant pas comment faire disparaître toute cette fumée.

Mais Flitwick régla le problème à sa place.

Quand la cloche retentit, la voix du professeur s'éleva dans le brouhaha :

- Mr Potter, je vous demanderais de travailler ce sort pour le prochain cours, et vous nous ferez une petite démonstration de vos progrès.

- Oui, professeur.

« J'en ai marre », pensa-t-il en sortant dans le couloir glacial.

Heureusement, la journée était terminée. Harry n'avait qu'une envie: s'effondrer sur son lit et dormir jusqu'au lendemain sans même passer par la Grande Salle pour avaler quelque chose.

Il se dirigeait donc vers la tour des Gryffondor seul, car Hermione et Ron, qui n'avaient pas voulu risquer une autre crise, étaient partis de leur côté.

Harry arrivait au cinquième étage lorsque son sac émit un bruit étrange. Il le posa sur un rebord de fenêtre en pierre et l'ouvrit. Il constata qu'il avait mal refermé sa boîte de fioles, et que l'une d'elle venait de se casser. Il la répara, et remarqua également qu'il n'avait pas son livre de Sortilège.

- Génial, murmura-t-il, j'ai du l'oublier en classe.

Il fit donc demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, Flitwick était partit, mais la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra donc en allumant sa baguette pour éviter de s'effondrer sur le bureau ou de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise, et retrouva son livre bien sagement posé sur sa table.

« Plus manchot que moi tu meurs », pensa-t-il avant de ranger le bouquin dans son sac et de ressortir.

Il repartit avec pour seul but de s'avachir sur son lit, et qu'importe cette fois s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- Hey, Harry !

Le brun se retourna, en maudissant celui qui allait encore repousser ses retrouvailles avec son matelas.

C'était Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le Gryffondor assez sèchement.

- Houlà, je tombe mal visiblement, dit Drago un peu refroidi par le ton de son nouvel ami.

- Oui, un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tout le monde me prend gentiment la tête aujourd'hui. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher.

- Si tu écoutais un peu plus Rogue…, plaisanta Drago.

- Raaaaa ! Explosa Harry qui prit la remarque au premier degré, j'en ai marre !

- Je plaisantais, c'était de l'humour, Potter, répondit Drago qui n'aimait pas trop la façon dont lui parlait Harry.

- « Humour » ou pas, tu viens d'entrer dans le top dix des preneurs de tête, répliqua le brun.

- Hé, on se calme, je ne t'ai rien fais, Potter.

- Oh non ! C'est juste à cause de toi que Rogue m'a emmerdé aujourd'hui.

- Quoi !

- Oui, parfaitement !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'écoutes rien, Potter !

- Mais, c'est justement à cause de toi que je n'écoutais rien, Malefoy !

Vert de rage, ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

- Arrête ton délire, Potter.

- Je ne délire pas, Malefoy ! s'emporta Harry. Si je n'étais pas en permanence obnubilé par toi, j'arriverai peut être à me concentrer !

- Pardon ? dit Drago dont toute la colère était retombée d'un coup.

- Je ne fais que penser à toi à longueur de journée, continua Harry sur le même ton. Alors évidemment comme tu es devant en Potions, je…

A ce moment là, Harry remarqua la tête que faisait Drago, un mélange de stupeur et de satisfaction, et il se rendit aussi compte de ce qu'il disait.

- Je…

Et seulement il prit enfin conscience que lui et Drago étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et que l'atmosphère avait changé et s'imprégnait doucement d'une odeur de musc.

- Je…, répéta-t-il.

- Tu…es un obsédé, Potter, dit Drago un petit sourire en coin en s'approchant encore un peu plus. Tu es un obsédé de…moi.

- Non, tu…

- Ttt, tu l'as dis. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis un obsédé de toi.

- Ah…ah bon ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle caresser leur bouche.

- Et je sais bien que tu me mates à longueur de temps, Harry.

Bien qu'il n'ait avalé aucun « Timide », Harry était aussi rouge que son écusson de Gryffondor et il se mit à bredouiller :

- Tu…tu es ra…rapa…rapanoïaque…heu…paranoïaque, Mal…Drago murmura-t-il le regard fixé sur la bouche de Malefoy.

- Je ne crois pas…

Drago posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ils furent tous les deux parcouru par un frisson.

Sous son apparente confiance en lui, le blond était aussi mort de peur que Harry.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, et ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, troublés. Inconsciemment, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent. Drago prit cette fois une des lèvres de Harry entre les siennes, et le baiser se fit un peu moins timide. Lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent, Drago glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Harry, et le brun passa les siennes autour de la taille du Serpentard pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

A bout de souffle ils mirent fin à ce premier baiser qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

Ils étaient toujours enlacés au milieu du couloir, front contre front. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago en reculant un peu.

- C'est rien. J'étais juste en train de me rappeler qu'il y a encore deux minutes je trouvais cette journée totalement et définitivement pourrie.

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie.

- A ce point là ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry embrassa le blond.

- C'est vrai que cette journée est très belle, dit Drago.

Soudain, Harry retrouva un air gêné.

- Drago, est ce que maintenant on est…plus que des amis ?

- A ton avis, répondit-il.

- Et est ce que l'on doit se montrer ?

- Tu veux dire s'afficher devant les autres en tant que couple officiel ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça te gênes ?

- Pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas de débarquer dans la Grande Salle et de t'embrasser devant tout le monde, répondit timidement Harry.

- Je comprends, moi aussi. Alors restons discrets jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à affronter l'opinion publique.

- Par contre ça ne te dérange pas si je parle de nous à Hermione et Ron.

- Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante que la belette soit au courant… hahaha, je plaisante Harry, dit Drago sous le regard noir du brun. Je pense que nos amis ont le droit de savoir.

En disant cela, Drago ramassa le sac de Harry et le lui tendit.

- Merci.

- On va manger ? proposa Drago.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop retourné pour la journée, je vais aller me coucher.

- D'accord. Je te raccompagne.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, Potter.

Harry sourit et les yeux gris de Drago s'enflammèrent d'une lueur nouvelle.

Ils empruntèrent quelques passages dissimulés par des tapisseries, et autres escaliers quasi inutilisés.

- Au fait, Drago, lâcha Harry dans la conversation, à l'avenir évite d'appeler Ron la belette.

Drago se mit à rire.

- J'essaierai, mais je ne te promets rien.

Ils arrivèrent près du portrait de la grosse dame. Le couloir était désert.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Harry, dit Drago avant d'embrasser langoureusement son Gryffondor.

- Bonne nuit, répondit le brun hypnotisé.

Avec un dernier sourire Drago s'éloigna, et Harry monta, tout rêveur, se coucher.

Inutile de dire que la nuit de Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus allait être agitée.

**.o0O0o.**

- Attends, répète moi ça, s'il te plait.

- Blaise arrête tes conneries, soupira Drago.

- Non, mais je veux être sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé. Répète-le, aller.

- Pansy, délivre-moi du mal, murmura le blondinet à l'intention de son amie.

- Excuse-moi mais sur ce coup là je suis d'accord avec Blaise, répondit Pansy. C'est tellement ouah !

- Redis-le, vas-y.

- Mmm, gémit Drago de désespoir. Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous adores, répliqua Pansy en souriant.

- Bon, OK, soupira-t-il. Harry-et-moi-nous-nous-sommes-embrassés-et-nous-sortons-ensemble. C'est bon, je l'ai dit assez lentement, vos crânes de poulpes ont tout bien enregistrés ?

- N'en profite pas pour devenir insultant, Mr bloc de glace, le railla Pansy. Ah ! Je n'en reviens pas. Ça fait des mois que tu nous saoules avec ton Potter, on allait presque finir par en faire une affaire personnelle, continua-t-elle en sachant très bien que Blaise et elle en avaient faits une affaire personnelle, mais Drago n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Mais, est-ce que tu es heureux ? demanda Blaise. Tu n'es pas déçu ?

- Non, répondit Drago en le regardant bizarrement, pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ?

- Ben, tu sais comment c'est, tu cours après quelqu'un, tu ne penses plus qu'à lui, tu ne vis plus que pour lui, tu ne manges plus que pour lui, tu ne respires…

- Oui bon abrège, le coupa le blond.

- Et donc une fois que tu as enfin ce quelqu'un eh bien tu te rends compte que maintenant que tu l'as ce n'est plus aussi plaisant. C'est comme une chasse au trésor, c'est super excitant quand tu cherches le magot, mais une fois que tu l'as entre les mains et que tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer chez toi, ben t'es un peu déçu.

- Dis moi, Pansy, glissa Drago, il a bu ?

- Malheureusement, non.

- Mais je ne plaisante pas !

- Bon écoute, dit Drago comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent d'esprit, non je ne suis pas déçu. Oui je suis heureux.

- Et…

- « Et » quoi ?

- Tu es a-m-o-u-r-e-u-x, épela Pansy.

- Et…oui.

- De qui ? Minauda Blaise.

- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! s'exclama Drago.

- Dis-le.

- Je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter, ça vous va !

- Hmmm, oui ! dirent Blaise et Pansy en chœur.

- Bande de tarés. Mais au fait Blaise, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis où tu étais passé l'autre nuit, lâcha Drago pour inverser la situation.

La tentative de Drago fonctionna puisque Blaise blêmit, et Pansy s'empourpra.

- Heu…quelle nuit ? demanda Blaise gêné.

- Samedi. Tu n'as pas dormis au dortoir.

- Ah bon, tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Hum…

- Et toi Pansy, tu ne connaîtrais pas la réponse par hasard.

- Heu…moi…heu…non, répondit Pansy de plus en plus cramoisie.

- Vous étiez e-n-s-e-m-b-l-e, dit Drago dans une parfaite imitation de Pansy.

- Heu…

- Dites-le !

**.o0O0o.**

Lorsque Harry avait, le lendemain, annoncé la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione, après avoir présenté ses excuses pour son comportement de la veille, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient eu, à peu de chose près, la même réaction que Pansy et Blaise.

Harry se sentait léger. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, un petit nuage rose avec des fleurs partout et des petits oiseaux et…et… .

- !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante.

Il venait de faire le pire rêve de toute sa vie. Un nuage. Du rose. Des fleurs. Des oiseaux gazouillants. Et…un pingouin en string léopard. C'était horrible.

- Hey, vieux, ça va ? lui demanda Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

- Heu…ouais. Ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar débile. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé.

- Je crois que t'as réveillé tout le château.

Harry se recoucha bien confortablement. Deux minutes plus tard, un ronflement lui indiqua que Ron était repartit au pays du sommeil.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ce pingouin ! » (1)

**Vendredi 22 janvier**

« _Ce soir. 22H30. Grand chêne. D._ »

C'était le mot que Harry avait trouvé sous son verre de jus de citrouille au déjeuné, et il se demandait bien comment ce microscopique bout de parchemin avait bien pu atterrir là.

- C'est de Drago ? Chuchota Hermione à son oreille.

- Oui.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux.

- Merci.

Le Gryffondor sentit un regard sur lui. Il leva la tête, et croisa les yeux de Drago qui lui décocha un sourire charmeur. Il se sentit rougir.

L'après-midi allait être longue.

**.o0O0o.**

- Il faut que l'on augmente le nombre d'entraînements, dit Harry. Le match contre Serdaigle est dans moins de trois semaines, et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts.

- Comme s'ils pouvaient nous battre.

- Oui, ils le peuvent, affirma Harry qui n'aimait pas trop l'attitude plus que détendue de ses coéquipiers. Ils ont remportés leurs deux premiers matchs haut la main, et Gritaa Monley et sa « batte folle » ont déjà envoyés cinq joueurs à l'infirmerie. Ils sont donc en grande forme.

- Nous aussi.

- Oui, mais les feintes ne sont pas vraiment au point, reprit le capitaine.

- Mais à quoi ça nous sert ?

- Simplement à pimenter le jeu. Vous n'en avez pas marre de voler pour voler, sans vraiment de stratégie. Tous ce qui vous intéresse c'est d'entrer sur le stade et de vous jeter dans la mêlée comme des bourrins? Demanda Harry à ses coéquipiers.

- Harry a raison, intervint Ginny. Le côté « brute » est sympa mais un peu de finesse et de ruse ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

- En même temps on n'est pas des pros. Vous vous prenez pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, tous les deux, bougonna Dean.

- Arrête, Dean, coupa Ron, ce n'est pas bien compliqué comme feintes.

- Parle pour toi, tu n'as qu'à rester devant les buts, tu n'évolues pas sur le terrain.

Comme d'habitude Ron prit la mouche et commença à monter comme une soupe au lait.

- Calmez-vous ! Les arrêta Harry, trois entraînements par semaine ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

- Ouais, reprit Dean, mais on a de plus en plus de boulot avec les ASPIC.

- C'est marrant, dit Ginny, tes ASPIC ne te préoccupent pourtant pas trop quand tu es collé à Sally-Ann Perks.

Dean fusilla la rousse du regard.

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas beaucoup avancer, glissa Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

- Mouais, répondit le roux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à être bloqué en position « mal embouchés » ce soir. Heureusement que la frangine est là pour remonter un peu le niveau.

- Bon écoutez, reprit Harry pour tout le monde. Nous sommes tous crevés, nous en rediscuterons demain.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et, suivit de Ron, il laissa ses coéquipiers de Quidditch à leurs ronchonnements.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Au fait Harry, dit Ron en s'écroulant sur son lit, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ? Il est 22H25.

- Merde ! Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié.

- Tu ferais bien de prendre ta cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu as raison.

Harry retourna sa malle et en exhuma la vieille cape de son père.

- C'est dingue ce que tu prends soin de tes affaires, plaisanta Ron.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Harry en passant, on discutera de mon manque d'ordre un autre jour.

Le brun s'enveloppa de l'étoffe magique et disparu.

- En attendant, Ron, reprit Harry qui était toujours devant son meilleur ami, il va falloir que tu m'aides à sortir. Les autres vont trouver suspect de voir le portrait s'ouvrir tout seul, et encore plus suspect, si je ne mets pas la cape, de me voir quitter la salle commune à cette heure-ci et de ne pas me voir revenir.

- OK, je vais t'aider. Tiens prends ça.

Ron tendit son télescope à Harry qui demanda :

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je prenne ça ?

- Il faut bien que j'ai un prétexte pour sortir, sinon on ne sera pas plus avancé.

Harry pris le télescope et le cacha sous sa cape comme il pu, avant que Ron ne le pousse vers la sortie.

- Tu vas où, Ron ? demanda Neville alors que le rouquin – et « Harry l'Invisible » - se dirigeaient vers le portrait pour sortir.

- J'ai oublié mon télescope dans la tour d'Astronomie.

- Ah.

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux amis étaient dans le couloir.

- Bon maintenant donne moi mon télescope.

- Merci, vieux.

- De rien. A ton avis, il faut combien de temps pour faire l'aller retour entre ici et la tour d'Astronomie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dix minutes peut-être.

- Ouais, dit Ron, bon eh bien je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un truc pour m'occuper pendant dix minutes.

- Amuse-toi bien.

- Toi aussi, répondit le roux avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça, Ron.

- Excuse-moi. Au fait t'es en retard.

- Merde ! répéta Harry avant de partir à grand pas.

Il se dépêcha autant que le lui permettait sa cape, mais il du ralentir un peu, lorsque Rusard pointa son visage bouffi au bout d'un couloir.

Au premier étage, il du attendre patiemment, dans une alcôve vide, qu'un groupe de fantômes en pleine discussion, qui prenaient tout le passage et tout leur temps, daignent le dépasser. En arrivant dans le hall il ralentit de nouveau en entendant quelqu'un. Il vit le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers les cachots. Elle se retourna un instant comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vue et descendit rapidement pour disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Harry se demanda si en effet, le professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas trouvé son Prince Charmant…

Lorsque Harry sortit enfin du château, il sentit la morsure du froid à travers la cape.

Il était un peu anxieux à cause de ce rendez vous, il se demandait bien ce qui allait se passer.

Arrivé au pied du grand chêne, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et consulta sa montre : 22H42.

Drago n'était pas là.

Harry espéra que cette absence du Serpentard était aussi dû à un retard et pas parce qu'il avait perdu patience en l'attendant.

Soudain, l'air s'emplit d'une odeur de musc et il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.

- On aime se faire attendre à ce que je vois, Mr Potter, susurra Drago à son oreille.

Harry se retourna vivement, un peu gêné par l'étreinte du Serpentard.

- Oui, excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les autres membres de mon équipe de Quidditch.

- Dans ce cas tu es pardonné, mais ne t'étonnes pas si tes coéquipiers se retrouvent à l'infirmerie, je n'aime pas trop que l'on me fasse attendre, dit le blond avec un petit sourire.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Drago face à l'air gêné de Harry.

- Oui, oui, ça va, ça va même très bien.

- Je dois avouer qu'un Gryffondor pris en flagrant délit de mensonge, c'est assez « intéressant », mais pas très crédible.

- Je…je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'avoir des rencards au milieu de la nuit. En fait je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des rencards tout court.

Malefoy ri doucement.

- Et encore moins l'habitude d'avoir un rencard avec un garçon je suppose, termina le Serpentard qui était tout aussi gêné que Harry mais qui, en tant que Malefoy, savait se maîtriser - à peu près.

- Oui, souffla le brun.

La seule chose que Drago trouva pour essayer de détendre Harry fut la suivante : lui dire la vérité, enfin une partie.

- Pour être franc avec toi, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de sortir avec des garçons.

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

- Tu…tu te fiches de moi, et toutes ces rumeurs…

- Comme tu le dis toi-même, le coupa Drago, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

- Ah. Alors…heu…qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait peut-être allé chasser quelques Sombrals, ironisa Drago, et allumer un feu pour les faire griller. Ou bien faire quelques longueurs dans le lac. Ou mmm…

Harry venait de le faire taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ou bien on peut faire ça, souffla Drago contre la bouche de Harry avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Le baiser gagna en intensité.

Pendant le temps que Harry et Drago restèrent sous les branches nues du grand chêne, peu de mots furent échangés.

Lorsque le Gryffondor regagna son dortoir, ses quatre camarades dormaient, mais plus pour très longtemps…

**.o0O0o.**

Les jours suivants, Harry et Drago, qui avaient décidés de rester discrets autant que possibles, se retrouvèrent un peu partout dans le château à l'abri des regards. Leurs rencontres se faisaient de moins en moins timides. Ils échangeaient des baisers passionnés mais ils leur arrivaient aussi souvent de discuter.

Ils étaient tout les deux frustrés de ne pas se voir davantage et surtout plus longtemps.

Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'amuser un peu. Leur petit jeu préféré consistait à attraper l'autre par surprise au milieu d'un couloir au moment ou la cloche sonnait, et dans un coin sombre, à s'embrasser furieusement à quelques pas des centaines d'élèves qui ne les voyaient pas.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire. Il savait que Drago passait dans ce couloir du troisième étage pour se rendre à son cours de DCFM. Il s'était donc tapit dans l'ombre d'une imposante statue.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il réussit à voir des cheveux blonds entre le mollet en marbre de la naïade et une mèche de son immense chevelure de pierre. Au moment où Drago arriva à la hauteur de la statue, Harry sortit de l'ombre et allait lui sauter dessus, mais il se figea à quelques centimètres de sa victime. Il était nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood.

- Tiens, salut Harry, le salua Luna avec un air toujours aussi déconnecté de la réalité.

- Salut, Luna, répondit-il cramoisie.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais là ?

- Oh, heu, rien je…je refaisais mes lacets.

- Ah. Tu ne devais pas voir grand-chose derrière cette Salissandre.

- C'est que heu…je ne voulais pas gêner le passage, dit-il.

- C'est très galant de ta part.

- Hum, oui, peut être…C'est quoi une Salissandre ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ça, répondit Luna sur le ton de l'évidence en désignant la statue.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt une naïade, en plus c'est écrit dessus.

- Ne t'y fie pas. Les Salissandres sont très douées pour se faire passer pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas.

- Ah. Je suis content de t'avoir vu, mais je dois aller en cours.

- Salut.

« Oh My God ! Je l'ai échappé belle celle-là» pensa Harry avant de descendre dans le parc pour son cours de Botanique.

- Mais tu en fais une tête, lui glissa Hermione alors que le professeur Chourave leur expliquait en long en large et en travers comment cueillir une pensée des Carpates sans se faire mordre.

- Ce n'est rien.

- A qui est ce que tu veux faire croire ça. On dirait que tu viens de tomber nez à nez avec un extra-terrestre.

- C'est quoi un extra-terrestre ? demanda Ron.

- Je t'expliquerai, répondit Hermione. Alors ?

- Ben en ce qui concerne l'extra-terrestre tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, murmura Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Raconte, le pressa Ron.

- Disons que j'attendais quelqu'un…

- En clair ça veut dire Drago, le coupa le rouquin tout bas un petit sourire en coin.

- J'attendais Drago, reprit Harry entre ses dents, et j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise…

- Et ?

- Et ce n'était pas Drago. J'ai faillis rouler un patin à Luna Lovegood !

Ron explosa littéralement de rire sous les regards ahuris du reste de la classe et du professeur Chourave.

- Mr Weasley, quelque chose ne va pas.

Mais Ron n'arrivait pas à contrôler son fou rire.

- Ce n'est rien, professeur, dit Hermione, il a du avaler un de ces bonbons, vous savez ceux de ses frères.

- Je vois. Je crois que vous devriez aller faire un tour dehors pour vous calmer les nerfs, Mr Weasley.

Ron se leva et sortit de la serre.

- Il est irrécupérable, maugréa Harry après que Chourave ait reprit ses explications.

- Il faut dire que Luna…, dit Hermione le regard amusé.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

- Excuse-moi.

**.o0O0o.**

**Jeudi 28 janvier**

- Potter, je vais être en retard.

- Hmmm.

Harry, qui avait réussit à rattraper son coup manqué de la veille avec Luna, semblait bien plus intéressé par son exploration buccale du cou de Drago plutôt que par ses paroles.

- Potter, gémit Drago alors que le brun lui mordillait la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Harry…

La bouche gourmande du Gryffondor remonta le long de sa jugulaire avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- J'adore quand tu gémis mon prénom.

- Je n'ai pas gémis.

- Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi, Malefoy, murmura Harry avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Drago glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry et y sema encore plus de désordre tout en approfondissant le baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent les yeux brillants. Mais Drago en profita pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Harry et récupéra son sac. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de rester là avec son Gryffondor, mais il ne voulait pas rater son cours.

- Putain, Potter ! je suis en retard ! je te le ferais payer…

- Moi aussi je t'adore mon tendre dragon, lui répondit le brun d'un ton joyeux avant de rire.

Drago partit avant de perdre la raison et de sauter sur Harry.

En chemin il remit un peu d'ordre à sa tenue.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? lui demanda Pansy à la fin de leur cours. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver avec dix minutes de retard.

- Disons que j'ai été retenu à l'insu de mon plein gré.

- Ah, je vois. Potter. Ce ne devait pas être totalement à l'insu de ton plein gré alors, dit-elle un petit sourire en coin. Mais dis moi, il embrasse si mal que ça ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu verrais la tête que tu tires, tu te ferais peur.

- Non c'est juste les trente points que m'a enlevé McGonagall qui me reste en travers de la gorge.

- Bah tu vas bien trouver un moyen de te rattraper en Potions.

Le soir même, après le dîner, Drago qui faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune de Serpentard, se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait son livre de Botanique. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir.

- Blaise, dit-t-il en entrant, tu peux me rendre mon bouquin de Botanique, j'en ai besoin…

- Blaise n'est pas là, lui dit Nott, affalé sur son lit, qui bavardait avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Vous savez où il est ?

- Non, répondit Crabbe, mais son sac est là.

Drago se tourna vers le lit de Blaise et aperçu en effet son sac.

Ce n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes de fouiller dans les affaires de ses amis, mais là il avait vraiment besoin de son livre.

Il ouvrit donc le sac et en sortit plusieurs ouvrages. Un morceau de parchemin glissa alors par terre. Il le ramassa et, sans savoir pourquoi, y jeta un œil.

**B.N. & les7N.**

**Simplet** : Fait, en même temps, iodler et réciter l'alphabet dans le désordre pendant des heures.

Drago comprit qu'il s'agissait des effets qu'avaient les bonbons des frères Weasley. Il se demanda bien pourquoi Blaise avait cette liste dans son sac, mais il reprit sa lecture.

**Blanche Neige** : Fait se retrouver avec une mise en pli de cheveux noirs attachés par un ruban rouge, et le moindre mouvement de tête provoque une cascade de grosses pellicules sur les épaules.

« Charmant », pensa-t-il.

**Prof** : Fait réciter le Kama Sutra dans les moindres détails même sans l'avoir jamais lu.

« Tiens, tiens, intéressant », se dit le blond.

Mais le parchemin ne s'arrêtait pas là. Drago continua donc et…

- Oh les enfoirés ! s'exclama-t-il.

_A suivre…_

(1) : je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai écris ce passage, ce n'est même pas un défi ou quoi que se soit, mais bon il y est il y reste. MDR !

Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait réagir Drago de la sorte ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine. Nooooon ne me tuez pas…de toute façon, si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite. Niark !

Bon j'arrête. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu. S'il vous plait, laissez moi une review (non je ne mendies pas !) que vous aimiez ou pas, j'aimerai avoir votre avis. Je vous fais des gros bisous, et ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est plus le 1er décembre qu'il faut oublier les capotes ! Alors review et capotes, capotes et review, même combat ,pensez-y ! )

BISOUS !

Ps : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que veut dire : XD. Je ne parle pas le MSN couramment dsl.


	7. Simplet

**Disclamer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Paring** : HP/DM alors les homophobes vous connaissez le topo et la SORTIE !

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi** : Pffffffiiiooouuuu de M…., Heureusement que vous êtes là, vous lecteurs, toi petite fic. Bon eh bien que dire ? Je suis encore et toujours contente que vous aimiez Blanche Neige, et que vos review me font toujours aussi plaisir. Oui, lecteurs vous ne rêvez pas, je vous fais une déclaration d'amour ! Je vous aime ! D'ailleurs, je m'inquiète, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Brin d'herbe, de Clio et de ayuluna. Vous n'êtes pas malade j'espère ?Après cette émouvante déclaration, je pleurs tellement que je ne peux plus rien vous dire. Alors bonne lecture de ce chapitre n°7. Bisous et rebisous et encore des bisous, que des bisous. Wiktorila qui espère que sa journée va bien se finir…

**RAR** : Ici je réponds aux review anonymes

**Amethyst Strange** : Rolala, la petite dévergondée ! Tu aimes les étreintes Potter/Malefoy, hein ? Moi aussi !mdr. Je te remercie encore pour tous tes compliments sur cette fic et mon « talent », et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bisous. W.  
PS : en ce qui concerne McGo et Rogue je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! ).

**Vert Emeraude** : Ravie que tu adores. En ce qui concerne la suite la voilà ! Bonne lecture. W.

**Note** : Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! mes cheveux goooooooooonflent ! mdr )

**Résumé** : Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 7 : SIMPLET

_- Oh les enfoirés ! s'exclama Drago._

Nott, Crabbe et Goyle tournèrent vivement leur tête vers Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, il sortit en trombe du dortoir. Il était littéralement vert de rage. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le portrait qu'il ouvrit violemment avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Il remonta le couloir humide du sous sol, et en quelques secondes il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de préfète de Pansy. Il tambourina rageusement alors que les habitants du tableau qui ornait la porte disparurent en désordre.

Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

Personne ne répondit. Mais il savait très bien qu'ils étaient là tout les deux.

Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

Il allait faire sauter la porte d'un coup de baguette quand elle s'ouvrit (enfin) sur un Blaise passablement débraillé.

- Ah c'est toi, Drago. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, murmura Blaise avec un regard malicieux avant de se rendre compte que Drago n'avait pas l'air « joyeux ».

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Vociféra le blond en mettant le parchemin, quelque peu froissé, sous le nez de Blaise. C'est quoi ces conneries !

- Heu de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Blaise, j'ai trouvé ça dans ton sac.

- Parce que tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ! reprit-il en plaquant violemment le parchemin sur la poitrine de Blaise qui prit le papier.

- Oh, ça, dit-il.

- Oui, ça ! Éructa Drago avant de bousculer Blaise pour entrer dans la chambre.

Pansy rougit alors qu'elle était en train de finir de reboutonner son chemisier.

- Ah, tiens, salut Drago, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux en lissant sa jupe. Quelque chose ne va pas ? A ce moment là, Pansy remercia toutes les divinités possibles que Drago ne puisse pas envoyer d'Avada Kedavra avec les yeux.

- Vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour un débile, et vous allez m'expliquer ce que ce truc veut dire. Tout de suite ! hurla Drago en faisant sursauter ses amis (qui ne l'étaient plus en cet instant).

Blaise et Pansy se regardaient, pas fiers, en se demandant qui allait parler en premier et surtout comment ils pourraient tourner les choses pour que le bloc de marbre en fusion qui leur faisait face ne les étripe pas à mains nues. Lorsque Drago disait autant de grossièretés, il était vraiment très très énervé.

- J'attends ! reprit-il en s'impatientant de plus en plus face au mutisme des deux autres qui pourtant d'habitude étaient du genre à déblatérer pendant des heures d'innommables conneries. (Bon OK, ils ne disaient pas que des conneries, mais là, Drago était énervé.) Je veux savoir ce que signifie : « Test du « Grincheux » sur Drago. Effets attendus. Drago était énervé et a dit à Potter ce qu'il ressentait. »

- Tu as oubliés le « enfin » entre « a » et « dit », fit Blaise d'une petite voix en esquissant un sourire gêné.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Blaise ! Siffla Drago. Putain ! Comment est-ce que vous avez pu me faire un truc pareil. Me faire avaler une de ces merdes !

En fin de compte Blaise et Pansy n'avaient pas eu à dire un mot.

- Mais vous vous prenez pour qui tous les deux. C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous étiez frustrés de ne pas pouvoir vous envoyer en l'air alors vous avez décidés de jouer les mères maquerelles.

- Drago…

- Au lieu de vous occuper de moi, vous auriez mieux fait de vous occupez un peu vous…

- C'est ce qu'on a fait ! Le coupa soudain Pansy presque aussi furieuse que lui.

- Qu…

- On en avait marre de te voir saliver sur Potter toute la journée.

- Et toute la nuit, continua Blaise. Alors au lieu de nous gueuler dessus tu ferais peut-être bien de nous remercier de t'avoir fourni une occasion de parler à Potter.

- Oui. Et puis à ce que je sache ça a l'air de plutôt bien coller entre vous deux.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'aimais pas et qu'on t'avait fait prendre un philtre d'amour qui, malgré toi, t'avait rendu gaga de Potter. Parce que gaga tu l'étais déjà. On t'a juste un peu aidé.

- Il n'empêche que vous êtes des enfoirés, dit Drago qui se sentait plus piteux qu'énervé maintenant.

**Quelques étages plus hauts au même moment.**

Seamus et Neville entrèrent dans leur dortoir, où se trouvaient déjà Harry, Ron et Dean en pleine discussion « Quidditch ».

- Eh ben, ça barde sec en bas, lâcha Seamus visiblement excité.

- Quoi ? dit Ron d'un air passablement désintéressé. Hermione à encore chopé quelqu'un en train d'abuser un pauvre première année innocent pour lui faire avaler un bonbon « made in mes frangins ». Ah mais non, continua le rouquin en se tapant sur le front comme s'il venait d'avoir l'illumination du siècle, Dean est avec nous.

Ron faisait référence à la semaine précédente pendant laquelle, Hermione avait surprit Dean en train d'essayer de faire avaler un « prof » à un Gryffondor de première année. La préfète avait bien entendu pété un scandale et tous les Lions avaient vite appris la nouvelle.

Dean regarda méchamment le rouquin sous les ricanements d'Harry.

- Mais, non, je ne parlais pas de la salle commune, coupa Seamus, je parlais des cachots.

Le niveau d'attention monta un peu.

- Oui, enchaîna Neville. On sortait de la Grande Salle quand on a entendu des bruits qui venaient des sous sol de Serpentard.

Le niveau d'attention d'Harry monta encore.

- Alors on est descendu, et après avoir dépassé les cachots, on a compris que ça s'engueulait sévère un peu plus loin. On s'est planqué derrière une statue et on a vu que c'était Malefoy.

Cette fois Harry était plus attentif que pendant n'importe quels cours de DCFM de Lupin ou Maugrey.

- Il était dans le couloir devant un portrait ouvert, mais on n'a pas vu qui était à l'intérieur. Et il hurlait. J'ai bien cru que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- Et alors ?

- Et ben il est rentré furax dans la pièce et le tableau s'est refermé.

- Et c'est tout, conclut Neville.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il disait ? demanda Ron.

- Apparemment la fouine hurlait à la trahison.

Instinctivement Harry allait dire à Seamus de ne pas traiter Drago de fouine mais il se ravisa au dernier moment en se rappelant que seul Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de sa relation avec le Serpentard.

- Et vous savez pourquoi il « gueulait à la trahison » ? demanda-t-il à la place.

- Bah non, on n'a pas entendu grand-chose d'autre, répondit Neville un peu déçu.

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu l'énerver comme ça, Mr Iceberg, dit Seamus en s'avachissant sur le lit inoccupé de Ron.

- Mouais, accorda Dean, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop le genre de Malefoy de « sortir le grand jeu », à part avec toi, Harry.

Même s'il savait que les paroles de Dean ne comportaient aucun sous entendu vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Drago, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Ron avait évidemment saisit le double sens involontaire de la phrase et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Pourquoi tu ris, Ron ? demanda Neville.

- C'est parce que j'imaginais juste la tête de Malefoy en pleine crise de rage, se rattrapa Ron. Ça devait être plutôt comique.

- Tu l'as dis. Disons qu'à nos yeux le masque de froideur et de perfection de Drago Malefoy vient d'en prendre un sérieux coup. Pas vrai, Nev' ?

- Ouais.

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il avait envie de descendre aux sous sol et de trouver Drago pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça sous le nez de ses amis, même en étant Harry Potter. Surtout en étant Harry Potter, en fait.

Il passa donc une partie de la nuit à tourner et à virer dans son lit, au rythme des ronflements de Ron, à essayer de trouver le sommeil, et l'autre partie à cauchemarder. Il rêvait qu'un Drago au visage déformé par la rage lui hurlait dessus pour une raison inconnue. Son petit ami devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus effrayant et monstrueux avant de se transformer en dragon. Harry se réveilla au moment où le dragon rageur lui crachait des flammes au visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, Harry ? lui demanda Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient déjeuner.

- J'ai mal dormis, dit-il.

Son amie eu un regard bizarre en direction de Ron.

- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué parce que j'ai passé ma nuit à fantasmer sur Drago, soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter pour lui-même « Enfin pas de cette façon là. ».

Pendant que le brun avalait son bacon, Hedwige se posa à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille en tendant une de ses pattes.

- Ça faisait un bail que tu n'avais pas reçu de courrier, remarqua Ron avant de replonger dans son assiette.

- Ouais.

Harry détacha le parchemin avec des mains rendues maladroites par le manque de sommeil.

La chouette repartit.

D'un œil morne, le Gryffondor entama la lecture de la lettre. Mais son regard passa rapidement de « poisson mort » à « hippogriffe à l'affût » lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de Drago.

«Harry, Je sais que tu n'as plus cours après 17h00, alors retrouve-moi, s'il te plaît, devant la Salle sur Demande. A cet après midi. D. »

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'une lettre de Dumbledore te fasse cet effet là, chuchota Ron en souriant. Alors vous allez passer à « l'étape supérieure » ?

- Occupe-toi donc de ta propre « étape supérieure » avec Hermione, répliqua le brun tout aussi souriant.

Ron rougit.

Harry passa sa journée à maugréer contre le temps qui semblait faire exprès de ralentir. Alors quand la cloche retentit à 17H, il bondit presque hors de la classe d'Astronomie. Il ne passa même pas par son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires, si bien qu'à 17H04 il était devant la Salle sur Demande. Il lâcha son sac et serra Drago contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il dans le cou de son Serpentard.

- Toi aussi ! répondit Drago avant d'échanger un baiser assez crispé avec Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda le brun. Tu as l'air nerveux.

- Hum, heu je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Mais avant, entre.

Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande. Pendant qu'il attendait Harry, il avait fait apparaître un petit salon baigné par la douce lumière d'un feu de cheminée.

Après s'être confortablement installé, Drago respira à fond. Harry était inquiet.

- Harry, commença le blond, je me suis pas mal demandé si je devais t'en parler ou pas, mais je préfère être franc avec toi. (« Ça y est, il veut me larguer », ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry) Tu sais la fois où, entre deux copieuses insultes, je t'ai dis ce que j'éprouvais pour toi (Harry acquiesça), eh bien disons que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même.

- Ça je l'avais remarqué, dit Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

- Non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'avais avalé quelque chose qui m'a poussé à te dire ce que je t'ai dis.

Harry avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

- Tu veux dire, commença-t-il, que tu as pris un philtre d'amour ou je ne sais quoi, et que maintenant que les effets son passés tu te rends compte de l'énormité de la situation…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de le couper Drago. Ce que je t'ai dis était sincère, mais disons que j'avais avalé une chose qui me l'a fait dire alors qu'en temps normal je n'aurai jamais osé te l'avouer.

- Donc tu n'es pas sur le point de m'étriper parce que je t'ai embrassé…

- Non.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il s'imaginait déjà Drago en train de répandre dans tout le château, pour se venger, qu'Harry embrassait comme un manche, et qu'il en avait une toute petite.

- Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant, finit-il par dire.

- Disons que ce n'était pas des aveux spontanés.

- C'est un mal pour un bien, non ? répondit Harry sur un ton innocent avant d'embrasser passionnément le Serpentard.

- Oui, accorda ce dernier troublé par le baiser, tu as raison.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu hurlais hier soir ? demanda Harry. Parce que tu avais découvert que Pansy et Blaise – je suppose – t'avaient fait prendre un truc.

- Oui. Mais au fait, comment est-ce que tu sais que je hurlais.

- Seamus et Neville ont été attirés par la délicatesse de ta voix, répondit Harry amusé.

- Ah les Gryffondors, vous êtes tous une bande de petites fouilles merde.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ça.

- Non, c'est juste la vérité. Ce sont quand même une belle paire de crétins, reprit Drago.

- Qui ça, mes amis ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, les miens. C'est Blaise et Pansy qui m'ont filés un des bonbons Weasley.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit Drago en se demandant si Harry était sain d'esprit.

- C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que c'est aussi à cause, enfin plutôt grâce, aux bonbons des Weasley que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble. Disons qu'on a fait une mauvaise blague à Hermione et qu'on a aussi eu droit à un concert de hurlements, mais tout s'est bien terminé…

- …et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup trop d'enfants, termina Drago ironiquement. Mais en fait ça ne fait pas deux, mais trois couples qui se sont formés grâce, ou à cause selon les points de vue, des Weasley.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, Blaise et Pansy aussi sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps. La phrase qui veut que ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent, fonctionne bien pour eux.

- C'est sûr qu'à eux deux, dit Harry sur un ton faussement sérieux, ils représentent 99% de la débilité du pays.

- Hé, je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes amis, s'offusqua Drago.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as commencé.

- Oui mais moi j'ai le droit.

- Bien, monseigneur. Alors puisque vous êtes tout puissant, je vais vous laisser vous et votre grandeur.

Harry se leva et fit mine de partir, mais Drago l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Attends ! Je plaisantais, Harry, s'excusa-t-il.

De nouveau le brun explosa de rire.

Dommage que je n'avais pas d'appareil photo parce que Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse…je suis sûr que la Gazette aurait été intéressée. Hé !

Drago venait de le renverser sur le canapé et s'était allongé sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Sache que je n'aime pas que l'on se foute de moi, Potter, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais lorsque le Serpentard se rendit compte de leur position, il se mit à rougir et voulu se relever. Harry l'en empêcha en passant une main dans son dos, et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Le brun, tout aussi gêné, rapprocha le visage de Drago du sien et posa ses lèvres sur la délicieuse bouche du blond.

Le Serpentard finit par s'enhardir et mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry avant d'y passer la pointe de sa langue comme pour effacer l'outrage de ses dents. Puis ils échangèrent un profond baiser d'abord tendre mais qui devint rapidement brûlant.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry stoppa net. Il se trouvait très à l'étroit dans son pantalon tout d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda Drago.

Le Gryffondor rougit violemment.

Drago essaya de prendre appuis sur ses coudes pour mieux voir le visage de Harry, et en bougeant il sentit pourquoi ce dernier était gêné.

- Oh, je vois…, murmura Drago.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

- Oui…mais…hum…c'est un peu rapide comme réaction, je ne voudrai pas que tu penses…

- Que tu es un obsédé sexuel, le coupa Drago. Mais ça je le savais déjà. Hahahaha, si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment, Potter. Je plaisantais.

Le Serpentard lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez, puis se releva, suivi de Harry. Ils se rassirent sur le canapé et Drago se pelotonna contre Harry qui essayait de reprendre « le contrôle » de son corps.

- Je suis désolé, Drago, d'avoir gâché…

- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave, Harry. En fait c'est plutôt flatteur de savoir que je te fais de l'effet. Quoi qu'à notre âge, même un ficus en pot nous ferait de l'effet.

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu es beaucoup mieux qu'un ficus, finit par dire Harry.

Drago et Harry restèrent encore une bonne heure, l'un contre l'autre à parler, rire et s'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble.

- Bon sang, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor après avoir quitté Drago. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Heu…Oh, non, Mione je suis désolé.

Il était tellement pressé de voir Drago en finissant les cours, qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait travailler avec Hermione sur un devoir commun.

-Oui, tu peux l'être. Tu m'avais promis qu'on travaillerait ce soir sur notre devoir.

- Excuse-moi, mais Drago…

- Je constate que tu as revu l'ordre de tes priorités depuis quelques temps. Ça fait des semaines que je te coure après entre tes entraînements, tes entrevues avec Drago, et les autres cours pour qu'on se voie pour faire cet essai de Métamorphose, et toi comme par hasard tu oublies.

- Mais…

- Je sais très bien que si tu t'es mis avec moi c'est parce que je suis Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, s'emporta Hermione rangeant violemment ses affaires dans son sac, mais je me suis dis qu'après tout j'arriverai peut être à te faire apprendre deux ou trois trucs pendant qu'on travaillerait ensemble, mais visiblement je me suis trompée.

- Hermione, je suis désolé.

- Ça, tu l'as déjà dis. Alors écoute j'ai fais ce devoir toute seule…

- Non, attends, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi, on va le refaire ensemble, proposa Harry.

- Oui, comme tu dis ce n'est pas juste, mais pour ton information j'ai fais MON devoir, pas NOTRE devoir. Débrouilles-toi tout seul puisque tu peux te permettre de ne pas faire ton travail en temps et en heure.

- Hermione…

- Non ! J'en ai assez de travailler pour tout le monde, j'en ai marre d'être la gentille petite Hermione que tout le monde adore soudainement quand on doit rendre un travail. Maintenant c'est fini, tu feras ton boulot tout seul ! Et ce n'est pas mon problème si tu te plantes, tu n'as qu'à écouter en cours au lieu de baver sur Drago. Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus d'ambition que ça dans la vie. Si tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est les résultats du prochain match de Quidditch, si tu ne vois pas plus loin que ça, alors je suis désolée aussi !

Sur ces mots, elle lâcha son sac sur le sol et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

- Trente points en moins pour avoir osé gêner le passage d'un préfet ! hurla Hermione dans le couloir alors que le portrait se refermait sur un première année aussi pâle que la mort.

- Et merde, soupira Harry en s'effondrant sur une chaise. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Il avait envie de se mettre des claques. Hermione avait raison, il négligeait tout ces derniers temps à part Drago et le Quidditch, alors il comprenait parfaitement le coup de sang de son amie.

C'est pourquoi, pendant tout le week-end, et la semaine qui lui restait, Harry, passa le peu de temps libre qu'il avait après les cours, ses autres devoirs et les entraînements, à bûcher sur son essai de Métamorphose. Il réussit à lire plusieurs bouquins et à bien saisir le but de son sujet. Il fit des recherches tellement tard certains soirs, qu'il s'endormit deux fois le nez au milieu des grimoires à la bibliothèque.

Evidemment, Hermione ne lui parlait plus, et pour une fois, c'était Ron qui se retrouvait coincé au milieu.

Harry avait trouvé dans sa semaine chargée, un petit moment pour expliquer la situation à Drago.

- Hermione a raison, je ne prends pas mon travail au sérieux, je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour arriver en 7ème année.

- Arrête de dramatiser, lui avait dit Drago, tu n'es quand même pas un cancre.

- Il faut que je me concentre sur mon travail, je fais trop passer le Quidditch en premier, et toi, encore plus.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu me mets au rebus.

- Très drôle, Malefoy. Mais tu peux quand même comprendre, non ?

- Mais bien sûr que je comprends, Potter.

- Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour suivre les cours, faire tes devoirs, être bon élève, participer aux entraînements de Quidditch, être préfet et avoir une coiffure impeccable, sans être débordé, soupira Harry.

- Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler, un garçon exceptionnel, répondit Drago.

- Exceptionnellement vantard et snobinard surtout. Ce n'était pas un compliment quand je disais que ta coiffure était impeccable.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est tellement impeccable que ça se voit que tu y passes des heures chaque matin, il n'y a rien de plus superficiel, mon cher.

- Potter, il va falloir que je t'apprenne à faire la différence entre classe et superficialité.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que tes radotages de gosse de riche m'ennuient, mais j'ai du travail.

- Je te hais, Potter.

- Tout vaut mieux que l'indifférence. A plus tard.

Et sur cette dernière phrase il avait replongé le nez dans ses livres.

**Mercredi 12 février**

- J'ai corrigé les essais que vous m'avez rendus lundi, annonça le professeur McGonagall à la classe.

Harry sentit une boule lui envahir l'estomac.

Après plusieurs minutes, le moment qu'il redoutait arriva.

- Mr Potter, dit McGonagall en s'arrêtant à côté de sa table. Effort exceptionnel, c'est bien. Mais vous auriez dû approfondir votre réflexion sur les comportements métamorphofréniques.

- Merci, professeur.

Harry respira de nouveau. Il avait eu un effort exceptionnel ! En sortant du cours, il rattrapa Hermione dans le couloir.

- Hermione, je voudrais te parler.

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu peux très bien t'en sortir tout seul, ce n'est…

- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour me vanter, l'interrompit Harry. Je voulais juste te présenter des excuses et te dire que tu avais raison. Si j'ai eu cette note c'est parce que j'ai travaillé. Et je dois dire que c'est gratifiant d'être récompensé pour son travail.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre.

- Hermione, s'il te plait. Je te promets que ce n'était pas juste pour cette fois, je m'y mets vraiment, même si le reste doit passer un peu à l'as.

- Contente de te l'entendre dire, dit Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

- Alors ? demanda Ron qui était resté en arrière pour les laisser parler.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore gagné, répondit Harry avec un soupir, elle est vraiment en colère.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Mais dis-moi, Ron, comment ça se fait qu'elle te parle encore alors que tu en fiches encore moins que moi.

- Que veux tu l'amour rend aveugle.

Pendant la pause de l'après-midi, Drago attrapa Harry qui passait par là, et l'attira dans une classe vide avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

- Bonjour, Drago, dit Harry en reprenant son souffle, comment vas-tu, moi ça va c'est gentil à toi de me le demander.

- Excuse-moi mais l'abstinence de toi c'est un peu plus dure que ce que je croyais.

- Je te rappelle, Malefoy, que c'est moi qui viens de trimer toute la semaine, alors ce serait plutôt à moi d'être récompensé.

- Si tu bossais plus…

- Taisez-vous, Mr Perfection, dit Harry en clouant le bec de Drago par un tendre baiser. Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué ?

- Hmmm, peut être. Un peu. Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, répondit Drago.

- Aah, intéressant, je suis devenu l'oxygène de Drago Malefoy.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, Potter. Au fait ça a donné quoi ton devoir de Métamorphose ? demanda le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

- Effort exceptionnel.

- Eh bien tu vois que tu peux quand tu veux.

- Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier. Mais je dois continuer à bosser, et puis avec le match de samedi…

- Stop ! J'ai compris, le coupa Drago. Je vais encore devoir prendre rendez-vous pour que tu m'accordes cinq minutes dans ton emploi du temps de Ministre.

- Malheureusement oui. Mais après je serais à toi autant que tu veux.

- C'est une proposition des plus « alléchante », mais dois-je te rappeler que tu dois travailler jusqu'aux ASPIC et qu'après Poudlard sera finit.

- Oui, répondit Harry, mais la vie ne s'arrête pas après Poudlard. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'une fois l'école finit, toi et moi ce sera de l'histoire ancienne ? demanda le brun une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Non, dit Drago. En fait je n'y ai pas pensé. Je dois t'avouer qu'après le mois de juin je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour moi. Il n'est pas question que je remette les pieds au manoir familial. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire comme métier, donc comme études. Alors pour l'instant je ne réfléchi pas trop à l'après Poudlard. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es juste mon coup de dernière année.

- Et quel coup ! Tu finis ta scolarité en beauté avec le célèbre Harry Potter, plaisanta Harry. Sérieusement, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après Poudlard. Alors tu comprends que nous deux pour moi c'était une valeur à peu près sûre. Mais en attendant, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur l'instant présent, tu as raison. D'ailleurs dans le présent, notre relation est toujours clandestine.

- Tu as envie que ça change ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne sais pas. Ne vas pas croire que j'ai honte de sortir avec toi, mais c'est vrai que le regard des autres me gêne.

- C'est surtout t'afficher avec un garçon qui te pose problème, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Ah, Potter, Potter, Potter, si tu savais le nombre de couples homos qu'il y a dans cette école !

- C'est vrai, tant que ça ?

- Tu es vraiment naïf, ou aveugle, tu devrais peut être changer de lunettes.

- Je dois dire que contrairement à beaucoup de gens ici, je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de choses, avoua Harry. Alors, tu as des noms ?

- Tiens, tiens, je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ce genre de choses, le taquina Drago. Il y a Padma Patil de Serdaigle, Morag MacDougal, Daphné Greengrass, Kevin Whitby, Nott,…

- Ce n'est pas un de tes amis ?

- Si. Et je crois que ton pote Seamus, l'irlandais, a quelques penchants. Et y en a encore d'autres, mais je ne connais pas le nom de tous les gays, lesbiennes et autres bi de Poudlard.

- Eh bien, d'un coup toute l'école me semble homo, souffla Harry. Mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas encore prêt à vivre notre relation au grand jour.

- Pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai moi aussi encore quelques réticences.

- Parfait, pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord.

Harry s'approcha de Drago, toujours assis sur le bureau, et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Mais Drago, trop longtemps privé, n'écoutait plus que ses hormones qui le poussaient à en demander plus. Il happa la bouche de Harry avant d'y glisser sa langue. Le Gryffondor laissa ses mains se balader dans les cheveux de Drago en y semant la pagaille. Il reprit le « contrôle de la situation », et laissa ses lèvres redécouvrir le cou de son Serpentard. Il fit jouer ses dents et sa langue sur la peau blanche qui s'offrait à sa bouche gourmande. Cette fois ce furent les mains de Drago qui se perdirent dans les cheveux de Harry, en même temps qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière en grognant faiblement.

A ce son, le cœur de Harry fit un bon. Il voulait encore l'entendre.

Drago eu une sensation assez bizarre quand Harry se mit à happer sa pomme d'Adam comme le plus succulent des FizWizBiz mais il se laissa faire, et Harry finit par reprendre possession de sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? sursauta Drago alors qu'il sentait les mains de Harry se glisser sous sa chemise.

- Je veux simplement vérifier si les rumeurs à propos de ta plastique sont fondées, répondit le brun le visage plongé dans le cou de Drago et les mains caressant doucement son torse.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, soupira le blond qui n'en était pas moins ravi de ces caresses.

- Oui mais maintenant, je peux affirmer que ces rumeurs là n'en sont pas, répliqua Harry en reprenant possession des lèvres de Drago.

- Vraiment ? Tu trouves que ma « plastique » est convenable.

- A ce que j'ai sous les doigts, elle est bien plus que convenable, souffla Harry.

Drago ne pu retenir un gémissement quand les mains de Harry, aussi légères que des plumes, effleurèrent son ventre.

Drago enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Harry et l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui.

- Arrête, Drago, supplia presque Harry le rouge aux joues.

- Quoi, murmura le Serpentard à son oreille en appuyant son bassin contre celui de Harry, tu as peur que je sente ton érection ? Dans ce cas, c'est trop tard.

- Sadique, gémit Harry alors que Drago renouvelait la pression de son bassin.

Leur petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que Harry, au bord de la libération, cri grâce en s'enfuyant presque, laissant Drago, toujours assit sur le bureau, les joues rougies par le désir, la chemise froissée et à peu près dans le même état d'excitation que le Gryffondor.

Après un passage éclair aux toilettes, Harry remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir cours après la pause, sinon il aurait eu trente minutes de retard (!), et retourna dans sa salle commune quasi déserte.

Ron et Hermione firent leur entrée juste avant que la cloche ne retentisse.

- Vous étiez passé où ? demanda Harry en voyant la mine noire d'Hermione.

- On a passé l'heure à courir après toute sorte de dingues, répondit Ron voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas décidée à parler à Harry. Les bonbons de mes frères refont une percée, sauf que cette fois, le petit jeu consiste à les mélanger pour voir l'effet que ça fait. On s'est retrouvé à poursuivre un gnome en tutu pailleté dans tout le deuxième étage. En fait c'était un Poufsouffle de troisième année qui ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie de peur de se faire engueuler sévère par Pomfresh. Eh ben il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Quand on a réussit à l'attraper on l'a emmené à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se fasse soigner, et Pomfresh a bien faillit l'étrangler.

- Je vois. Et vous savez ce qu'il a avalé pour se transformer en « gnome en tutu pailleté » ?

- « Grincheux », « Joyeux » et Bieraubeurre ! récita gaiement Ron.

**.o0O0o.**

Les deux soirées suivantes, furent consacrées au Quidditch.

Le vendredi, après un entraînement éprouvant, toute l'équipe fut contente de pouvoir s'avachir sur les bancs du vestiaire.

- J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas demain, grimaça Ginny en se massant une épaule.

- Moi, aussi grogna Jimmy Peakes en faisant craquer ses jointures, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Ils leur fallu un bon quart d'heure pour sortir de leur état de léthargie.

Pendant que Harry se changeait, il trouva un mot glissé dans la poche de son sweat-shirt : « Retrouve-moi après le dîner à la Salle sur Demande. D. » Harry rangea bien vite le papier dans sa poche en se demandant comment il avait atterri là. Il rentra au château avec les autres, posa son balais au pied de son lit et prit une bonne douche.

Il retrouva ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. La Grande Salle résonnait de discussions qui avaient presque toutes pour sujet le match du lendemain. Il y avait pas mal de polémiques. « Les Serdaigle sont en grande forme, ils n'avaient pas aussi bien joué depuis des lustres », disaient certains, ce à quoi d'autres répondaient « Oui, mais Gryffondor a Potter » et d'autres d'ajouter « Peut être mais il ne faut pas oublier Gritaa Monley la nouvelle batteuse de Serdaigle, et quelle batteuse ! »

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils se prennent plus la tête que vous, lâcha Seamus aux joueurs de Gryffondor qui se trouvaient près de lui, c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron et Dean.

Pendant le repas, Harry réussit à avoir un semblant de conversation avec Hermione. Bon OK, ils avaient échangés trois phrases à propos des lasagnes qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette, mais c'était déjà un début.

Harry terminait sa glace à la menthe, quand il remarqua que Drago n'était plus à sa table. Il essaya de ne pas trop se presser, pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect, et réussit à s'éclipser.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet enseignant la danse classique à des trolls, Drago l'attendait devant une porte en fer vert bouteille, semblable à une porte de jardin.

Le couloir était désert. Ils en profitèrent pour échanger un long baiser.

- Ça à l'air de s'arranger avec Granger, dit Drago après quelques secondes, je vous ai vu discuter au dîner.

- Si on veut, mais moi je n'appellerais pas : « Tu veux des lasagnes ? Elles sont délicieuses. », « Oui, je veux bien, merci. C'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air succulentes. », et « Bonne appétit. », une discussion. Enfin ça va bien finir par s'arranger, soupira Harry.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien. Mais il va falloir t'habituer à être le nouveau souffre douleur maintenant que Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

- Peut être… En tout cas ce n'est pas vraiment le moment que je te les « présentent ».

Drago sourit.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte, ironisa-t-il. J'imagine bien la scène, type premier déjeuné avec les beaux parents, et je dois te dire que même dans ma version la plus optimiste la situation est…tendue.

- Je suis sûr qu'on finira par tous s'entendre. D'ailleurs Hermione trouve les goûts littéraires de Blaise Zabini intéressants.

- Et Pansy aime bien l'humour disons « décalé » de Weasley. Comme quoi… Ils échangèrent un petit rire et Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, finit-il par dire. Tu comprends je dois me reposer pour le match de demain.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Disons qu'après ta semaine d'études intensives, tes entraînement et le match, je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin de te détendre.

- Tu t'es très bien dis, grogna Harry en faisant craquer son cou comme pour souligné un peu plus son besoin de détente.

- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, reprit Drago en rougissant un peu et en tournant la poignée de la porte, mais disons que moi ça m'apaise, alors j'ai pensé que…

Il poussa la porte, qui grinça légèrement sur ses gonds, et s'effaça.

Harry regarda Drago un instant, étonné, et entra dans ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour une serre. Mais en y regardant mieux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un jardin planté de quelques arbustes et de rosiers, sous un ciel d'un bleu profond parsemé d'étoiles.

- J'aime venir ici quand je ne suis pas bien ou quand j'ai envie de me détendre, dit Drago dans son dos.

- Je comprends, répondit-il pensivement sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

La grille s'était refermée doucement derrière eux.

- Il ne pleut jamais ici, et il n'y a jamais de nuages, reprit le Serpentard sur le même ton pensif que Harry. Parfois des étoiles filent dans le ciel.

Drago prit la main de Harry et s'assit, l'invitant ainsi à faire de même.

L'herbe était si épaisse que le Gryffondor eu l'impression de s'asseoir sur des cousins moelleux.

Harry se sentait bien, paisible. Il prit conscience que c'était parce qu'il était entouré par toutes sortes de bruits comme le léger bruissement des feuilles, le chant des grillons… Et un doux parfum de rose flottait également dans l'air. Tout cela donnait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un jardin

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Harry s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, et plongea son regard dans les cieux. Il avait à peine conscience du corps de Drago allongé près de lui.

Les deux garçons été aussi perdu dans leur contemplation l'un que l'autre. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils étaient restés là. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils avaient fini par se lever et par sortir, et la porte du jardin avait disparu.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Drago décida de raccompagner Harry jusqu'à sa salle commune. Ils flottèrent littéralement durant le trajet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent avant le portrait de la Grosse Dame – ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque qu'elle les voit et qu'elle répande la nouvelle de leur relation dans la nuit.

- Merci, murmura Harry en enlaçant la taille de Drago.

- De rien.

Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse.

- Dors bien, et fais un bon match demain.

- Tu ne viendras pas ? demanda Harry un peu déçu.

- Je te dis ça maintenant parce que l'on ne se verra sûrement pas demain matin avant que tu entres sur le terrain.

- Ah.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rater un match de mon génialissime attrapeur de petit ami, susurra Drago avant de l'embrasser. J'ai juste peur de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de crier :

Potter est mon roi

Il est, dans mon cœur, entré tout droit

Voilà pourquoi je chante avec joie

Potter est mon roi

Potter est mon roi.

- Ça ferait un peu désordre au milieu de tant de Serpentard.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Cette chanson me rappelle quelque chose…, dit-il en faisant semblant de chercher avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Drago. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Zabini et Parkinson de te bâillonner.

- C'est une idée, souffla le Serpentard contre la bouche de Harry.

- En attendant est ce que tu peux me le redire, demanda le Gryffondor.

- De quoi ?

- Que je suis ton roi, Malefoy.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rire.

- On est prétentieux avec ça, Potter.

- Non, juste amoureux…, répondit-il avait de capturer la bouche de Drago pour un baiser passionné.

Lorsque Harry se glissa dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard, son réveil indiquait 23H48.

**Samedi 15 février 7h52**

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! hurla Seamus.

- Raaaaaaaaa !

- ALLEZ LES FEIGNASSES FAUT SE LEVER !

- Humf…

- LEVEZ VOUS !

- Seamus ta gueule ! Grognèrent quatre voix ensommeillées avant que le dit Seamus ne se prenne en même temps un réveil, un livre de Potion, un Mimbulus Mimbletonia en pot et un chausson en pleine tête.

- Aïe, gémit-il en se relevant et massant son front. Zet' pas sympas les gars.

- Si t'étais moins con…, maugréa Dean.

- C'est pour le match de tout à l'heure que j'ai la gentillesse de vous réveiller. Je suis sûr que si je ne l'avais pas fais, vous seriez encore en train de pioncer alors que toute l'école serait déjà sur le terrain.

- Je n'appellerai pas ça de la gentillesse, Seamus, dit Harry en émergeant de ses couvertures, mais de l'inconscience.

- Dis moi, 'Mus, demanda Dean en s'étirant, tu ne serais pas suicidaire par hasard.

- Gna-gna-gna.

- En attendant, bailla Ron, rends moi mon chausson.

- Où est mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? Questionna Neville à quatre patte en train de regarder sous son lit.

- Après être entré en collision avec ma tête, répondit Seamus, je dirai qu'il à dû s'éclater par terre.

- Oh non, gémit Neville.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, coupa Ron, mais on a un match dans une heure.

Les garçons se préparèrent et Neville essaya pendant un quart d'heure de rafistoler le pot de son Mimbulus encore plus ratatiné qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry sortit son balai de sa valise avant de suivre ses amis dans l'escalier.

Des cris de joie les accueillirent.

- Aller Gryffondor !

- On est les meilleurs !

- Hip hip hip !

- Hourra !

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ce matin, souffla Harry à l'oreille de Ron, ce n'est pourtant pas notre dernier match de la saison.

- Bah non, mais bon…

- Ne cherchez pas, leur dit Ginny en les rejoignant, ils sont encore plus déglingués que d'habitude.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, soupira Ron en voyant une quatrième année, un lion peint sur le visage, agiter d'énormes pompons rouge et jaune.

- Je crois que ce sont les séquelles de certains bonbons de Fred et George, répondit Hermione qui les attendait devant le portrait loin de la foule en délire.

Harry, Ron et Ginny remarquèrent tout de même qu'Hermione avait un grand « G », en lettre gothique rouge, peint sur la joue gauche, artifice qui n'était pas son genre d'habitude.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Harry avait une boule dans l'estomac et n'avait pas très faim. Mais pour éviter que ses camarades ne lui disent quoi que se soit, il se servit à manger la première chose qui lui passa sous la main c'est-à-dire du lait et des corn flakes.

Ron tout comme lui n'était pas dans son assiette, dans tout les sens du terme puisque, pour tromper l'angoisse, il s'était plongé dans la lecture de La Gazette du Sorcier qu'Hermione venait de recevoir.

Harry préféra garder le silence. Sa cuillère à la main, il poussait, d'un bord à l'autre du bol, ses céréales. Après quelques minutes, il leva la cuillère et regarda les gouttes de lait en couler et tomber dans le bol. Il remarqua alors une activité anormale de ses céréales. Elles se mirent à bouger toutes seules et formèrent bientôt un cœur flottant à la surface du lait. Harry regardait son bol, éberlué. Les céréales reprirent du mouvement et cette fois formèrent une sorte de smiley qui lui adressait un clin d'œil. Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Drago qui lui fit un sourire radieux avant de faire comme si de rien n'était et de se replonger dans la conversation de ses amis.

Harry esquissa lui aussi un sourire en reportant son attention sur son bol où les corn flakes formaient les mots Potter est mon roi.

Il se sentit soudain plus léger. Il saisit un toast et l'entama joyeusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard toute l'équipe était dans les vestiaires. Personne ne parlait. Harry savait que les longs discours ne servaient à rien, à part peut être à énerver encore plus.

- Aller les gars, c'est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations. Les Serdaigle suivirent.

Harry observa Gritaa Monley, la batteuse et terreur des terrains depuis quelque temps. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à première vu, à part ses cheveux bleus, certainement teints pour la circonstance.

- En place, lança Madame Bibine.

Les quatorze joueurs obéirent. Le sifflet retentit, les balles furent lâchées.

Et le match commença.

Comme à son habitude, Harry monta loin au dessus du terrain. De là où il était, il repéra facilement le chapeau, orné d'un aigle aux ailes déployées, de Luna qui commentait le match. Derrière elle, le professeur McGonagall lui jetait des regards réprobateurs tout en essayant d'éviter de prendre un coup d'aile dans le visage à chaque fois que Luna bougeait la tête.

Harry volait en faisant le tour du terrain pour observer comment s'engageait le match. Les rumeurs n'avaient pas mentis, les Serdaigle étaient en forme.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha des tribunes de Serpentard, il se fit huer copieusement, mais il réussit à repérer les cheveux presque blancs de Drago au milieu de la foule de têtes et de bras levés. Cette vision le fit sourire, et il fila au milieu du terrain, conscient qu'il avait un match à jouer et non une sérénade à chanter.

- Un nouveau but pour Serdaigle, alors que l'affreuse amazone essaie de tuer Ginny…, annonça la voix de Luna qui résonna dans tout le stade.

Harry regarda au dessous de lui et vit que, en effet, Gritaa Monley frappait avec une force impressionnante dans un cognard destiné à Ginny, sur qui elle semblait s'acharner.

- Miss Lovegood, dit la voix du professeur McGonagall qui était aussi amplifié par le mégaphone que tenait Luna si bien que tout le stade pu profiter de la réprimande. Dois-je vous rappeler que « l'amazone » fait partie de votre maison.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas mon amie, et elle s'en prend à Ginny qui elle est mon amie, répondit la voix rêveuse de Luna. Ginny est très gentille, elle ne se moque pas de moi, et elle…

- Nous en sommes tous ravi, mais pourriez-vous reprendre le commentaire du match ! 20 à 30 en faveur de Serdaigle ! Aboya McGonagall dans le mégaphone.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il se demandait bien pourquoi la co-directrice avait laissé Luna continuer à commenter les matchs. En attendant c'était plutôt drôle.

Tout en scrutant le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or, Harry s'aperçut que Ginny - très habile en esquive – avait échappé à l'acharnement de Gritaa, qui pour se venger s'en prenait maintenant à Jimmy Peakes, un des batteurs de Gryffondor. Ils se livraient à une sorte de partie de tennis acharnée, se renvoyant continuellement un cognard – qui aurait certainement préféré se trouver ailleurs.

Après une nouvelle envolée lyrique de Luna à propos de la couleur du gazon, elle annonça que Gryffondor était maintenant mené de 40 points.

- Allez les gars ! Encouragea Harry.

Même si Ginny, Demelza et Dean se démenaient pour marquer et Ron pour défendre ses buts, les Serdaigle creusaient l'écart.

Harry avait remarqué que depuis quelques minutes, Marty Righton – l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui remplaçait Cho Chang qui avait finit ses études l'année précédente – ne voyant pas le vif d'or, avait adopter la bonne vieille méthode qui consistait à le suivre et à attendre.

Harry ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il venait juste de repérer le vif d'or en train de voler paresseusement près des buts de Ron. Il partit donc à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé, et quand il se fut assuré que Righton le suivait, il ralentit un peu pour que l'autre le rattrape et croit qu'il avait une chance.

Mais une fois Righton fermement engagé dans une descente en piqué, Harry fit demi-tour et repartit vers les buts de Ron. Arrivé près de son ami, il ne pu s'empêcher de jurer. Il avait eu l'âme trop joueuse sur ce coup là, le vif d'or était partit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Ron qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant puisque le gros de la partie se jouait de l'autre côté alors que Ginny marquait.

- Le vif m'a échappé, dit-il. Ils sont vraiment forts, ces Serdaigle.

- Ouais, mais je t'assure que je fais ce que je peux.

- Je sais, j'ai vu, répondit Harry sans mentir avant de remonter dans le ciel.

Il était vrai que depuis le dernier match de l'année précédente, Ron était de moins en moins sujet à des crises d'angoisse pendant les matchs.

- 50 à 90 pour Serdaigle, lança la voix amplifiée de Luna. Il y a certainement des Joncheruines dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor…

Harry savait qu'il devait absolument attraper le vif d'or avant que les Serdaigle n'atteignent 150 points, sinon la victoire n'était absolument pas assurée, vif d'or ou pas.

Marty Righton qui ne semblait pas ravi de la petite farce que Harry lui avait faite, s'évertuait à lui couper la route dès qu'il le pouvait l'obligeant ainsi à changer de direction.

C'est alors que Harry le vit. Un minuscule point doré juste à côté du balai de Peakes. Par chance Righton était loin, et n'avait rien vu. En une fraction de seconde, Harry plongea.

Mais ce à quoi il n'avait pas prêté attention – et grand mal lui en prit – c'était que Peakes avait renvoyé violemment un cognard que Gritaa avait voulu intercepter immédiatement sans attendre qu'il perde un peu de vitesse, si bien que le cognard avait fracassé la batte de Monley. Furieuse, elle, qui n'était plus grand-chose sans sa batte mais qui savait se servir de ses poings, avait engagé un combat à mains nues avec Peakes, alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur leur balais.

Et Harry, les yeux fixés sur le vif d'or qui s'approchait d'eux à vive allure. Et lorsqu'il se rendit (enfin) compte, qu'il fonçait tout droit sur la mêlée que formait maintenant la plupart des joueurs des deux équipes, il était trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de freiner. Alors tentant le tout pour le tout, il tendit le bras vers le vif d'or qui était resté là au milieu de la foule de joueurs qui se tapaient dessus. Il fallait bien qu'il essaie, après tout collision pour collision... Et ça ne rata pas.

**Bam !**

Harry sentit un poing s'écraser sur son visage avec une telle violence qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

- Mais elle est dingue cette nana ! hurla Ginny.

Dans sa chute, Harry sentit que ses doigts étaient crispés sur quelque chose de froid, et il entendit une voix lointaine dire :

- Harry Potter à attrapé le vif d'or. Gryffondor gagne, 200 à 110…

Madame Bibine, qui pour des raisons inconnues, n'arrivait qu'à cet instant pour séparer les joueurs, vit le corps de Harry qui tombait. Elle brandit sa baguette et ralentit considérablement sa chute. Harry atterrit sur la pelouse avec la légèreté d'une feuille d'automne se détachant d'un arbre.

Il était encore conscient mais, il sentait du sang couler sur son visage, et il entendait tout comme s'il avait du coton dans les oreilles.

Apparemment, ses coéquipiers venaient de se poser près lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Ginny ? demanda une voix inquiète.

- Je mets en pratique ce que j'ai appris en passant mon brevet de secourisme avant Noël.

- On peut passer un brevet de secourisme ici ?

- Si tu sortais plus souvent, tu le saurais Ron-Ron. Episkey !

Harry sentit une intense chaleur puis un froid glacial au niveau de son nez. Il s'assit avec difficultés. La tête lui tournait mais son nez était « réparé ».

- Ça va mieux, Harry ? demanda Ron en lui prenant le vif d'or, aux ailes froissées, qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main..

- Hein…heu…oui…on peut dire ça…

- Attends, je vais t'enlever tout ça, dit Ginny en se penchant sur lui. Tergeo !

Tout le sang qu'il avait sur le visage disparut instantanément.

Une petite foule de spectateurs descendue des gradins commençaient à les encercler.

Avec l'aide de Ron et de Dean, Harry se leva. Il chancela.

- Je crois qu'on devrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu as peut être autre chose qu'un nez cassé, lui dit Madame Bibine.

Autour d'eux, la masse compacte et bruyante d'élèves ne faisait que croître. Beaucoup en avait après Gritaa Monley, qui d'après ce que Harry comprit, était l'auteur du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu.

« Cette fille à un sacré crochet », ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser en retrouvant ses esprits petit à petit.

- Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! Mais laissez-moi passer !

Harry leva les yeux. Il vit, devant lui, la foule qui s'écartait non sans protester sur quelqu'un de visiblement pressé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago se jeta dans ses bras, ce qui le fit vaciller dangereusement. Le Serpentard, les yeux emplis de panique, prit son visage entre ses mains et le couvrit de baisers comme pour s'assurer qu'il était en un seul morceau, en répétant :

- J'ai eu si peur. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai eu si peur. Je t'aime tellement…

Harry, encore un peu sonné le rassura.

C'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience que toute l'école les regardait.

_A suivre…_

Alors, alors ? Ça va, ça vous a plu ?

La fin est proche. Vous ne la sentez pas arriver ? Non ? Vous devriez.

En tout cas laissez-moi plein, plein, plein de review. Inondez-moi ! Ensevelissez-moi de review. Bisous ! A la semaine prochaine.

PS : J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais envie de faire une espèce de petit concours. Ça vous tente ? de toute façon vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, niark ! je suis sadique !mdr.

Bon alors voilà le but du jeu est de trouver pourquoi j'ai associé tel bonbon à telle couleur ! Vu que j'ai l'esprit bien plus que tordu, vous allez devoir réfléchir (pour ceux que ça intéressent, je ne vous oblige pas à le faire) :

Joyeux – Rose

Atchoum – Jaune

Dormeur – Violet

Grincheux – Vert

Prof – Orange

timide – Rouge

Simplet – Bleu

Blanche Neige – Blanc

Voilà. Bon un indice : pour la plupart des associations je me suis aidée des définitions des couleurs dans le dictionnaire.

Faut-il parler de récompenses ? Peut être…on verra s'il y a des bonnes réponses et surtout des participants ! Bonne chance et surtout bon courage ! BISOUS !


	8. Blanche Neige

**Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Prairing** : HP/DM alors les homophobes vous connaissez le topo et la SORTIE !

**Rating** : T.

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi** : C'est moi ! (non pas possible !)mdr. Râââââ c'est les vacances. Bon eh bien voilà un 8ème chapitre aussi long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant. Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances, du chocolat, du Champagne, de la bûche glacée oui mais pas trop ! Ce serai bête d'être cloué au lit par une crise de foie le matin du 25, vous ne pourriez pas ouvrir les cadeaux ! Bon allé, bonne lecture ). W.

**RAR** : Ici je réponds aux review anonymes

**Amethyst Strange** : Tes review ont le don de me mettre en joie ! Que d'enthousiasme à chaque fois. Je suis contente de ne pas te décevoir, j'espère que cela continuera. Quant à être une reine, mmmh pas mal comme job, mais je crois que je serai un peu beaucoup tyrannique…alors je vais rester la reine de la fiction…ah bah non, là je prends la grosse tête (mdr !) donc bon pour mon intronisation on verra un autre jour ! je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce 8ème chapitre et te fais des bisous ). W.

**lovedray** : Tant mieuh si tu aimeuh ! Voilà la suiteuh ! MDR ! W.

**Note** : Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! mes cheveux goooooooooonflent ! mdr )

**Résumé** : Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

CHAPITRE 8 : BLANCHE NEIGE

_C'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience que toute l'école les regardait._

Tous les élèves et les professeurs présents les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, la mâchoire pendante pour certains.

Certes ils savaient qu'il y avait une sorte de trêve depuis quelque temps entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais là ! Drago Malefoy à moitié mort d'angoisse en train d'embrasser Harry Potter… Ça faisait un choc !

En fait à voir la tête de Drago et de Harry, on se demandait qui étaient les plus étonnés, eux ou la foule.

Pour une fois, Drago, le rouge aux joues, ne trouva rien de cinglant à dire à toutes ces personnes, il se contenta juste de murmurer à Harry :

- Bon, eh bien je crois que la question de la relation publique ou non ne se pose plus.

Le Serpentard sentit Harry vaciller. Il lui agrippa fermement les bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Harry s'accrocha à lui, et ils commencèrent à avancer. Alors que la foule s'écartait pour les laisser passer, les premières réactions apparurent. Certains, notamment les Serpentards mais aussi pas mal de Gryffondors, eurent des rictus de mépris, voire de dégoût. D'autres murmuraient l'air passablement sceptiques ou excités, d'autres pouffaient.

Lorsque les deux garçons furent sortis du stade, Drago se demanda pourquoi leurs amis ne les rejoignaient pas.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna Madame Pomfresh, quand ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie. Vous vous êtes encore battus ?

- Si c'était le cas, vous croyez que j'aurais pris la peine de l'amener ici ? répondit Drago sans agressivité.

- Hmm, accorda l'infirmière qui se posait quelques questions. Que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Harry a reçu un mauvais coup pendant le match, expliqua Drago.

- Encore ! Je me demande comment il peut encore être en un seul morceau avec tous les coups qu'il prend.

- Grâce à vos bons soins certainement, répondit le Serpentard en aidant Harry à s'asseoir.

Pomfresh esquissa un sourire.

- Bon alors, vous allez me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ? Redemanda-t-elle en examinant les pupilles de Harry.

- Disons que je me suis retrouvé malgré moi dans une mêlé et que j'ai pris un coup, répondit le Gryffondor.

- Malgré vous ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Elle se mit à lui tirer la peau des joues.

- Oui, réussit à répondre Harry. J'ai du avoir le nez cassé. Ginny Weasley me l'a remit en place.

- Elle a fait du bon travail. Votre visage et votre crâne sont indemnes. Mais il faut que je vous fasse un examen approfondit pour voir si vous n'avez rien d'autre.( Elle se tourna vers Drago) Vous, asseyez vous là, lui dit-elle en désignant une chaise.

Pendant que Drago s'asseyait, l'infirmière tira un rideau autour du lit de Harry.

Drago voulut protester quand il comprit pourquoi on le tenait à l'écart.

- Enlevez votre robe et votre T-shirt, Potter, ordonna Pomfresh de l'autre côté du rideau.

Drago fut encore plus mécontent d'être assit là sachant de quel spectacle il aurait pu profiter de l'autre côté du rideau. Mais il se gifla mentalement :

« Harry n'est pas un morceau de viande ! »

De l'autre côté de ce fameux rideau, Harry finissait d'enlever son T-shirt. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, mais après tout Pomfresh avait du voir des tonnes de torses nus et certainement d'autres choses, et puis c'était un médecin pas Drago.

L'infirmière avait contourné le lit et lui palpait maintenant le dos.

- Ah, dit-elle alors qu'elle examinait sa nuque. Allongez-vous sur le ventre.

Harry s'exécuta. Elle reprit son examen en appuyant un peu plus fort.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous avez une cervicale de déplacée. Mettez vous sur le dos, la tête dans le vide.

Sans réfléchir Harry fit ce que l'infirmière lui demandait. Une fois en position elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Vous allez encore me donner une potion infecte pour remettre ça en place ? demanda Harry alors que Pomfresh faisait bouger sa tête entre ses mains.

- Non pas besoin, ça je peux le faire…

Crac !

- AÏE !

- …manuellement, termina Pomfresh. Voilà.

Harry se redressa de peur qu'elle ne remette ça. Il se passa une main sur la nuque.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda la voix inquiète de Drago.

Ouais, si on veut.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'une fois la surprise passée, la mobilité de sa nuque était bien meilleure.

- Je n'ai pas terminé jeune homme, lui dit l'infirmière. Maintenant que votre visage et votre dos sont rafistolés, il faut que je vérifie si vos jambes n'ont rien. Enlevez votre pantalon !

Harry faillit geindre mais il se retint. Il entendit Drago pouffer de l'autre côté de rideau.

Harry trouvait la situation gênante, même si c'était pour son bien.

A la fin de son examen, Pomfresh lui annonça qu'elle voulait le garder en observation au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Harry enfila donc un pyjama et s'installa dans le lit.

- Tenez, buvez ça, lui dit l'infirmière avant de rouvrir le rideau.

- Je croyais que vous aviez pu tout remettre « manuellement ».

- Votre dos, certes, c'était un jeu d'enfant, répondit Pomfresh en retapant les oreillers, mais pour vos trois côtes fêlées je ne vais pas m'amuser à vous charcuter, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Harry avala donc le liquide rouge sang en faisant la grimace. Il sentit comme un essaim de frelons s'agiter dans sa poitrine avant qu'un miaulement strident ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Après un dernier hoquet de Harry, Pomfresh ouvrit le rideau et repartit dans son bureau non sans un : « Le Quidditch, une vraie tuerie ! ».

Drago pu enfin approcher. Il prit une des mains de Harry.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, marmonna Harry qui se sentait un peu ridicule que Drago l'ai entendu miauler de la sorte.

- Rappelle moi de ne jamais me déplacer une vertèbre, plaisanta Drago, ça avait l'air douloureux.

- Ha-ha-ha, très drôle, bougonna Harry.

Mais sa moue boudeuse fut vite effacée par un baiser.

- Bon et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Lâcha le Gryffondor.

- De quoi ?

- Tout le monde est au courant pour nous deux.

- On les tortures tous jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ironisa Drago. Franchement qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il va falloir subir les ragots tous plus débiles et certainement scabreux les uns que les autres – attends toi à te retrouver avec une réputation de pervers – il va falloir subir les quolibets probablement, les regards méprisants et/ou dégoûtés, et surtout il va falloir supporter la jalousie de tout ce petit monde.

- La jalousie ?

- Eh oui, Potter, toi qui sort avec le Prince des glaces et moi avec le Survivant. Je te signale que nous sommes autant convoités l'un que l'autre dans cette école…

Harry s'esclaffa.

- T'es vraiment un idiot, Malefoy.

- Mais je ne plaisantais pas…

- C'est bien pour ça que je dis que tu es un idiot. Rôôô arrête de faire cette tête. Au moins le point positif là dedans, c'est qu'on va pouvoir se bécoter en public maintenant.

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Harry se mit à embrasser langoureusement le cou de Drago.

- C'est vrai, dit-il en détournant la tête pour que Harry ait le champ libre. Tu ne m'en voudras pas alors, si je te renverse sur la table des Gryffondors au milieu du déjeuner et que je me jette sauvagement sur toi.

- C'est une idée à creuser…, répondit Harry en s'emparant des lèvres de Drago qui ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser.

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry et Drago tournèrent leur regard en direction du double panneau qui s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione qui parurent hésiter en voyant Drago.

- Venez, leur dit le blond, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Ils s'avancèrent, et Blaise et Pansy entrèrent derrière eux.

- Tu as beaucoup de visites, chéri, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Drago à Harry qui rougit légèrement au mot « chéri ».

- Comment tu vas, Harry ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix inquiète.

- Bien, maintenant que mon nez et mes cervicales sont en places.

- Vous étiez passés où ? demanda alors Drago à Blaise et Pansy. Je pensais que vous nous suivriez.

- C'est ce qu'on voulait faire, figure toi, répondit Blaise. Mais une fois que vous êtes partit, tout le monde s'était remit du choc et on a été assaillit par tout un tas de personnes qui nous ont posé des questions plus ou moins discrètes sur vous deux.

- Disons des questions surtout indiscrètes, continua Pansy.

- Oui, nous c'est pareil, dit Ron. On a cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Romilda Vane et de ses copines, Harry, ça valait le détour.

- C'est qui ça, Romilda Vane ? Questionna Drago une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Certainement une des innombrables groupies de Potter, répondit Blaise.

- Exact.

- Et pas celle que je préfère, souffla Harry. Cette fille est complètement dingue.

- Dingue de toi, ça c'est sûr, plaisanta Ron.

- Non, elle n'est pas folle de moi mais du fait que je sois « l'Elu ». Tu crois que si j'étais Monsieur Tout-le-monde, toutes ces filles s'intéresseraient à moi ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Potter, dit Blaise, il n'y a pas que des filles qui s'intéressent à toi.

Harry rougit. Drago lança un regard noir à Blaise qui esquissa un petit sourire. Mais dans l'ensemble, ce petit commentaire jeta un froid.

- Au fait, Harry, dit Hermione ce qui brisa le silence gêné, McGonagall m'a dit de te dire que tu étais convoqué, toi et le reste de l'équipe, dans son bureau demain à la première heure.

- Super.

- Et cette folle furieuse de Serdaigle, cette Rita Monroe ? demanda Drago avec un rictus de mépris pour cette fille qui avait osé amocher son petit ami. Elle va s'en tirer ?

- J'ai vu que McGonagall lui parlait aussi, répondit Hermione. Et c'est Gritaa Monley, pas Rita Monroe…

- Il n'empêche que cette fille est complètement givrée.

- Pourtant, Drago, ça ne te gêne pas d'habitude une bonne petite bagarre sur le terrain, dit Blaise.

- Oui, mais là, elle a failli tuer quelqu'un et puis il n'y a pas que Harry qui a morflé, non ?

- Bah, oui, au fait, où est Peakes ? demanda Harry à ses deux amis.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron.

Ils continuèrent à discuter. Bien entendu, l'atmosphère n'était pas très détendue. Entre Harry, Blaise et Pansy, et Drago, Hermione et Ron qui ne se connaissaient pas…

Jimmy Peakes entra à l'infirmerie un quart d'heure plus tard avec une paupière gauche gonflée à faire pâlir un œuf d'autruche.

- Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda Harry alors qu'il approchait du groupe, un peu impressionné par les trois Serpentards. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu tout de suite ici pour te faire soigner?

- Disons que McGonagall s'est occupée de moi et de l'autre « amazone ». On a eu droit à un savon en règle.

- En plus elle va remettre ça demain. Tu es au courant qu'on est tous convoqués dans son bureau.

- Oui. Bon maintenant, si ça ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerai bien que Pomfresh regarde mon œil, j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater.

Jimmy se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière tout en pestant contre l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle et son caractère de troll affamé.

**.o0O0o.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Jimmy sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Une fois l'équipe réunit dans la petit pièce, le professeur de Métamorphose pris son air et son ton les plus sévères.

- Je ne tolérerais plus une conduite pareille ! Comment osez-vous vous comporter de la sorte ? Même des géants des montagnes seraient plus civilisés. Le Quidditch n'est qu'un jeu ! Si vous accordiez autant d'importance à vos études qu'à ce sport, vous seriez tous au sommet, cela est certain. Mais non, vous préférez agir comme des brutes épaisses. Je devrais retirer l'équipe de Gryffondor du championnat scolaire, pour vous punir.

Il y eu des protestations.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de contester, jeunes gens ! Vous avez montré un bel exemple aux plus jeunes, hier. Il est clair que votre performance a diverti et amusé tout le monde. BON SANG, CETTE ÉCOLE N'EST PAS UN CIRQUE !

Tout le monde sursauta. Le professeur McGonagall leur jeta un regard noir mais reprit un peu son calme.

- Vous vous doutez que je dois prendre des mesures, reprit-elle, alors je vais le faire immédiatement. J'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor (nouvelles protestations) ET vous serez tous en retenue tout les samedi matin jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Peut être que la perte d'autant de points vous fera réagir pendant les cours pour essayer d'en regagner. Mais laissez-moi vous prévenir, que si l'un d'entre vous est mêlé à quoi que ce soit de répréhensible et que le prochain match se déroule de la même manière, je retire l'équipe de Gryffondor du championnat scolaire pour les trente années à venir. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous expliquer avec vos jeunes camarades. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Potter, vous, vous restez.

« Oh non », pensa-t-il. « A tous les coups elle va tout me mettre sur le dos parce que je suis le capitaine. »

- Miss Monley ? Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Gritaa Monley, qui devait attendre dans le couloir, entra dans le bureau. Harry s'attendit à ce qu'elle le toise, mais elle baissa les yeux en rougissant et s'avança vers le bureau.

- Miss Monley, commença McGonagall, je trouve que votre investissement dans votre équipe est tout à votre honneur, mais je dois aussi vous dire que j'ai été grandement déçue par votre comportement d'hier. J'attends une explication.

- Je…je me suis énervée, marmotta Gritaa. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolée.

- Je dois avouer que ce genre de réactions est plutôt inattendu venant de vous. Pourquoi avoir provoqué une bagarre et avoir proprement défiguré Potter ? Et vous Potter pourquoi vous êtes vous jeté dans la bagarre, je vous croyais un peu plus responsable.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, intervint Gritaa. (Harry et McGonagall la regardèrent tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre) il ne s'est pas jeté dans la mêlé à proprement dit. Il avait vu le vif d'or près de nous, et il a voulu l'attraper, et quand il a réalisé, il était trop tard, il nous a foncé dessus sans le faire exprès, professeur. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'ai frappé mais le coup ne lui était pas destiné. Cela n'excuse pas mon geste pour autant, termina précipitamment Gritaa.

- Potter ? demanda McGonagall.

- Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

- Hmmm. Il n'empêche que, comme vous le dites vous-même, cela n'excuse pas votre geste, Miss, vous avez agressé Mr Peakes après avoir essayé d'en faire autant sur la personne de Ginny Weasley (à ce nom, Gritaa sembla se tendre). Votre comportement, n'était pas très sportif. Mais le professeur Flitwick m'a dit qu'il avait prit des dispositions sévères.

- Oui, professeur.

- Dans ce cas, au revoir, jeunes gens. Ah, Potter, en tant que capitaine je vous demanderais de veiller à ce que votre équipe ne se donne plus en spectacle, vous savez ce qui vous attend sinon.

- Oui, professeur.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Harry vit que Gritaa l'attendait, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour le coup de poing. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

- Je sais, répondit Harry sur un ton antipathique.

- Je regrette vraiment d'avoir provoqué cette bagarre. C'est vrai que je suis assez agressive dans mon jeu, mais d'habitude ça s'arrête là. Je suis désolée.

- C'est bon je te crois, dit Harry cette fois un peu mal à l'aise face à la jeune fille qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ça va, je t'assure.

- Dans ce cas la question est réglée, conclut Harry absolument pas convaincu que Gritaa allait bien.

Mais la Serdaigle s'éloigna.

Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle. Son estomac criait famine. Si on exceptait la soupe qu'il avait eue au dîner à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner de la veille.

Il poussa donc les portes de La Grande Salle avec pour seule idée de se remplir le ventre, mais alors qu'il faisait son entrée, tout le monde se tu.

Ce silence stoppa Harry tout net. Il lança un regard circulaire à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde le regardait. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que maintenant tout le monde était au courant.

Il déglutit, et fixa son regard sur le visage d'Hermione qu'il venait de repérer. Il s'avança sans quitter son amie des yeux en essayant de ne pas virer au cramoisie, et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors à côté de Ron. Seul un bruit métallique troubla une fraction de seconde le silence oppressant, quand un élève fit tomber sa fourchette sans le remarqué puisque toute son attention était porté sur Harry.

- Hum, hum.

Harry tourna la tête. Dumbledore venait de se lever, mais personne à part Hermione, Ron et lui ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

- Hum, hum, recommença le directeur plus fort (cette fois les élèves sortirent de leur transe hypnotique.). Maintenant que tout le monde a pu constater que Mr Potter est sain et sauf, je crois qu'il serait préférable de recommencer à manger. Quoi de plus désagréable que de faire ses devoirs le ventre vide.

Après un sourire enjoué, Dumbledore se rassit. Harry remercia intérieurement le vieux directeur.

Petit à petit les conversations reprirent, mais au grand damne de Harry, il s'agissait plus de murmures que de conversations claires et franches.

- Ne fait pas attention à eux, Harry, lui dit Hermione avec un faible sourire. Ça leur passera.

« Si seulement c'était vrai. »

Le petit déjeuner fut difficile. Harry qui avait une faim de loup en entrant, ne faisait que grignoter.

La délivrance vint de Ron.

- Tu viens ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire un petit signe à Hermione.

« Si je viens ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! », Pensa Harry tout en se levant le plus discrètement possible, ce qui ne fit qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui.

Hermione attrapa des toasts et une pomme avant de suivre ses deux amis.

- On va faire un tour dehors, dit Ron (ce qui était plus un ordre qu'une proposition).

- Bonne idée, renchérit Hermione.

Et ils entraînèrent Harry dans le parc.

Il faisait frais, mais le ciel était dégagé.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir au bord du lac dans un endroit discret protégé par des arbres.

- J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas mangé grand-chose, mais tu dois avoir faim, dit Hermione en tendant les toasts et la pomme à Harry.

- Oui, merci.

Il se mit à grignoter un toast.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit machinalement Harry. Je me suis bien reposé cette nuit…

- Non, Harry je ne veux pas parler de ça. Comment est-ce que tu te sens maintenant que toute l'école est au courant.

Evidemment Harry avait compris dès le début où son ami avait voulu en venir, mais cette fois il dû répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. Perdu. Gêné. Comme une bête de foire, fais ton choix.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'arrangent rien, en réagissant tous comme ça avec vous deux, souffla Hermione le regard perdu au loin.

- Avec nous deux ?

- Oui, expliqua Ron. Ils ont eu la même réaction quand Drago est entré dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Sauf que lui, contrairement à toi, il n'était pas seul. Blaise, Pansy et Nott, je crois, étaient avec lui.

- Mais au fait, lâcha Harry soudain énervé, tu étais passé où, Ron ? Tu ne m'as pas attendu quand McGonagall m'a demandé de rester.

- Si je t'ai attendu, se défendit le rouquin face à l'air accusateur de Harry. Mais quand Monley est sortit du bureau, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à te dire en particulier, alors je suis parti.

Harry s'affaissa légèrement.

- Excuse-moi, Ron, dit-il, je suis pitoyable de t'accuser comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

- Ron m'a raconté votre « savon » général, reprit Hermione qui cette fois tourna la tête pour regarder Harry. Mais qu'est ce que McGonagall t'a dit à toi et à Monley.

Harry leur raconta l'entrevue avec la directrice adjointe et les excuses que Gritaa lui avait présentées.

- Cette fille est bizarre, dit Ron une fois que Harry eut fini de parler.

- Oui, dit Harry. Hier avant le match je l'ai regardé et je me suis dis qu'elle n'avait rien de spécialement « effrayant », et pourtant sur le terrain c'était une vrai lionne. Et ce matin, McGonagall lui a dit qu'elle avait été déçue par son comportement pendant le match, et Monley m'a dit elle-même que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de déclencher des émeutes, à croire que c'est une vraie sainte en temps normal. D'ailleurs elle était presque en larmes quand elle m'a demandé pardon. A moins qu'elle soit une excellente actrice, sa gêne et ses excuses semblaient plus que sincères.

- C'est vrai que Gritaa est spéciale, lâcha Hermione.

- C'est ce que l'on n'arrête pas de dire depuis tout à l'heure, Hermione. T'étais passé où ?

- Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est réellement spéciale.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Eh bien, commença Hermione en rougissant, disons que depuis que le professeur Vector l'a chaudement félicitée pour ses résultats en Arithmancie au premier trimestre, je me suis un peu renseignée sur elle.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse ?

- Ce n'est pas le propos, feinta Hermione. Je disais donc que je m'étais renseigné et je l'ai un peu observé aussi. Et c'est vrai qu'en la voyant en cours ou dans les couloirs, on ne s'imagine pas qu'elle soit aussi investie dans le Quidditch. C'est une bonne élève, calme, polie, mais surtout timide. Elle est plutôt du genre à raser les murs qu'à ennuyer des premières années si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors en novembre, quand je l'ai vu jouer avec une telle détermination contre les Serpentards, j'ai été étonné.

- S'investir pour la victoire de son équipe, c'est une chose, dit Harry, mais défoncer des joueurs de l'équipe adverse à coup de poing c'en est une autre, non ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai appris hier, après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, en laissant mes oreilles se balader pendant qu'un groupe de Serdaigle discutait, que Gritaa n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son petit ami l'a laissé tomber pour une autre, alors qu'il disait l'aimer follement.

- Ne me dis pas que…, commença Ron.

- …que l'autre fille est Ginny, termina Hermione.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle s'acharnait sur Ginny pendant le match, dit Harry.

- Oui. Mais le pire c'est que Ginny n'a pas voulu sortir avec ce type.

- Au fait c'est qui ce briseur de cœur ? demanda Ron.

- Devinez, dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

- …

Hermione haussa un sourcil face au mutisme de ses deux amis.

- Collin Crivey, finit-elle par dire.

- Quoi ! Notre Collin Crivey ! S'exclama Harry les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, qui l'aurait cru hein. Mais ce n'est plus un enfant maintenant, et apparemment il avait pas mal changé grâce à Gritaa. Ils s'aimaient vraiment sauf que…

- Il a flashé sur ma flamboyante petite sœur. Dommage qu'on ne puisse plus enfermer les filles dans des couvents de nos jours…

- En fait c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, reprit Hermione. C'est à cause de Fred et George.

- Qu'est ce que mes frères viennent faire là dedans ? A t'entendre, on dirait que toute ma famille a pour but de faire de la vie de Collin un enfer.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est à cause de leur dernière invention. Vous avez entendu que, dès le 1er jour où sont arrivées les boîtes de « Blanche Neige », Collin avait fait un mélange, et s'était retrouvé au beau milieu de la bibliothèque à sortir des injures avant que sa langue ne se mette à grandir (les deux autres acquiescèrent), eh bien apparemment cette soudaine attirance pour ta sœur serait un effet secondaire des bonbons.

- Mais pourquoi Ginny ? A croire qu'elle attire tout les cas désespérés de Poudlard. Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, Harry, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron en se rappelant que Harry était sorti avec sa soeur.

- Franchement je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Je pense que les effets secondaires l'ont pris comme ça et qu'il a « flashé », comme tu dis, sur la première personne qui est passée.

- Attends, tu es en train de dire qu'il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux d'un mec ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois.

- Imaginez, reprit le brun, qu'il ait vu Rusard en premier.

- Urk ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en grimaçant avant de rire comme Harry.

- Il aurait pu aussi être obsédé par Miss Teigne, ajouta une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent que c'était Drago.

- C'était de l'humour, ajouta le blond face aux visages embarrassés de Ron et Hermione. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, commença Ron.

- J'ai dis me joindre à « vous », Weasley, le coupa Drago. Et puis il va bien falloir que vous vous habituiez à ma présence, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de « flasher » sur Rusard.

Sur ces mots le blond s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui ne pu s'empêcher de se crisper un peu par réflexe. Après tout, le Serpentard l'avait quand même insulté pendant six ans.

- Alors, finit par demander Drago également mal à l'aise, ça s'est passé comment avec McGonagall ?

- Pas mal, répondit Harry, si l'on excepte bien sûr le moment où elle nous a clairement dit qu'au moindre faux pas sur ou en dehors du terrain, elle interdirait à l'équipe de Gryffondor de jouer pendant les trente années à venir.

- Aouch.

- Tu l'as dis.

- Tu as oublié le passage, reprit Ron, où elle nous a traités de clowns et celui où elle a insinué que même des trolls sont plus évolués que nous.

- C'est vrai, accorda Harry.

- Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord en ce qui concerne les trolls, dit Drago le regard malicieux.

Contre toute attente, Hermione explosa de rire.

- Il a raison, dit Hermione entre deux fous rires.

- Depuis quand est ce que vous êtes d'accord, tous les deux ? Demanda Ron.

- Je te l'ai dit, Weasley, il va falloir t'y habituer. Mais au fait, et Barbarella dans tout ça ? J'espère qu'ils vont la virer. D'ailleurs je me ferais un plaisir et un devoir de lui botter le cul pour qu'elle décampe encore plus vite !

- Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'il est nerveux, dit Ron.

- Quoi! Cette nana a failli tuer Harry.

- Ne recommence pas, marmonna Harry exaspéré, je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès…

- Ouais, un pas fait exprès qui t'a quand même pété le nez et déboîté une vertèbre, reprit Drago.

- Et fêlé trois côtes, ajouta Hermione.

- Vous faites vraiment la paire tous les deux ! s'exclama le brun.

- Réjouis-toi, répondit le Serpentard. Tu aurais préféré que l'on se tape dessus ?

- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, renchérit Hermione, mais il a raison.

- Ron ! Aide-moi, dis quelque chose, supplia Harry.

- Ben quoi, c'est bien toi qui voulais que tout le monde s'entende, répondit Ron.

- S'entendre oui, mais pas se liguer contre moi.

- Bouh ! Pauvre petite chose ! Lâchèrent Hermione et Drago en même temps avant d'éclater de rire sous les regards bougons et médusés de Ron et d'Harry.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry se fit littéralement traîner dans la Grande Salle par ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Harry, dit Hermione pour la énième fois, mange, n'importe quoi, mais mange !

Et pour la énième fois Harry répondit :

- Pas faim.

- Raaaa ! Moi j'abandonne. Ron tu devrais peut-être essayer.

- Bon sang, Harry, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu es habitué aux ragots et aux regards sur toi, et ça ne t'empêchait pas de vivre avant.

- Oui, mais comme tu le dis c'était avant.

- Et tu peux nous dire en quoi maintenant c'est différent ? demanda Hermione excédée.

- Simplement parce que là ce n'est pas du « made in Gazette du Sorcier by des journalistes incompétents », c'est vrai, marmonna Harry.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Seamus qui était assit à côté de Harry et qui avait écouté plus ou moins leur conversation. Alors c'est vrai que vous avez…enfin tu vois, dans le bureau de McGonagall ?

- Je…heu… bégayai Harry totalement «sur le cul».

- En fait c'était dans le bureau de Rogue, dit une voix juste derrière eux, tu devrais vérifier tes sources, Finnigan.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago qui, alors qu'il allait sortir de la Grande Salle avait entendu Seamus, s'était arrêté près de la table des Gryffondors.

En cet instant, bon nombre de mâchoires pendaient sous le choc. Puis les rumeurs reprirent, au moment où Drago, après les avoir gratifié d'un sourire charmeur, s'était retourné pour sortir.

« Dans le bureau de Rogue ! »

« Ouah ! »

« Ils sont dingues ! »

« Non, ils sont trop forts ! »

« Ils ont vraiment fait… ? »

« Hé t'as entendu ? Ils ont fait ça avec Rogue sous le nez de McGonagall ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai… »

« Ce qu'ils peuvent être débiles ! », pensa Drago alors qu'il traversait le hall en direction des cachots.

Il était 15H, et Harry et Ron étaient en train de travailler dans leur salle commune, comme la plupart des septièmes années. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient remontés du déjeuner, des yeux restaient fixés sur Harry, et les bouches n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter.

- J'en ai marre, souffla Harry entre ses dents.

- De quoi ? demanda Ron en levant la tête de son parchemin de Potion.

- Tu ne les vois pas, là tous en train de me regarder comme si j'avais des antennes et des pattes de cafards à la place des bras. Ils m'énervent.

- Tu sais, dit Ron, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils te regardent tous avec dégoût, le petit blond là bas te dévore littéralement des yeux.

- Raaaaa !

- Bon, tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'aille chercher mon bouquin de Potion. Je te laisse avec tes fans, plaisanta Ron avant de disparaître dans l'escalier des dortoirs.

Harry essaya pour la énième fois de ne pas prêter attention aux regards posés sur lui qu'il pouvait presque sentir brûler sa peau. Il se replongea dans la lecture du chapitre XVI de son manuel de Botanique consacré aux plantes anthropophages de Finlande :

« La Petite Rose, ou Grande Dévoreuse de chair, ne mesure pas plus de trente centimètres. Elle pousse aux pieds des sapins mais n'en reste pas moins rare. La Petite Rose n'entre en « activité » qu'à une température inférieure à –34,65°C…

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

… Les fleurs sont d'ordinaires blanches de manière à se confondre plus facilement avec la neige, mais il est courant de nos jours d'en trouver des … »

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

« …la Petite Rose attire et tue sa proie grâce à son parfum. Elle est capable de dévorer un homme adulte en moins d'une demi-heure… »

_**Toc ! Toc ! Toc !**_

Harry était tellement prit dans sa lecture, qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'un hibou tapait à la vitre la plus proche pour rentrer.

- Harry. Harry. Harry! l'appela une voix.

- Hein quoi ? Sursauta-t-il.

- Je crois que c'est pour toi, lui dit Demelza Robins en désignant la fenêtre.

- Ha, merci.

Le brun se leva, et fit rentrer l'animal qui, une fois sur la table, lui tendit docilement une patte. Il décrocha la lettre, et le hibou ressortit par la fenêtre ouverte juste avant qu'elle ne claque à cause d'un courant d'air.

C'était une lettre de Drago.

« _Je t'imagine en ce moment même en train d'essayer de travailler dans ta salle commune, alors que tout le monde t'observe. Je suppose que j'ai raison, parce que moi, c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Je te propose quelque chose, on pourrait travailler ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, on serait tranquille. Weasley…pardon, Ronald et Hermione sont les bienvenus. _

_On se retrouve dans cinq minutes._

_D. _»

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai cru que je ne le trouverait jamais ce satané de bouquin, souffla Ron en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est de Drago. Il nous propose de se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande pour travailler au calme.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je dois avouer que je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces petites pimbêches en devenir qui nicassent (1) depuis une heure, grogna Ron en jetant un regard noir à un groupe de deuxième année.

- Bon, on y va alors.

- Maintenant ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Je te rappelle, Harry, que Hermione est à sa réunion dominicale des préfets en chef.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais, Drago nous attend déjà.

- Ah. Et bien vas-y, moi j'attends Hermione, elle ne devrait plus tarder, et on vous rejoint.

- OK.

Harry rassembla ses affaires et sortit sous une nouvelle multitude d'yeux curieux.

- Pouh ! Souffla-t-il soulagé une fois dans le couloir.

- Tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda Drago alors que Harry arrivait devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

- Ils arriveront, plus tard, Hermione est à une réunion de préfets et Ron l'attend. Et toi, tes amis, ils viennent ou pas ?

- Oui, répondit Drago, enfin Pansy, en tout cas, mais elle est aussi à la réunion des préfets, par contre, Blaise est introuvable. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi, reprit le Serpentard, je n'ai pas pensé avant à la Salle sur Demande, ça nous aurait évité de nous voir derrière des tapisseries ou dans des recoins sombres.

- Dis toute suite que j'ai le cerveau trop liquide et que je n'aurai pas pu y penser aussi.

- Mais tu n'y as pas pensé, mon cher.

Sous le sourire narquois de Drago, Harry entra dans une petite bibliothèque où trônaient une table et des chaises. Sur un des murs, se découpait la forme imposante d'une cheminée en pierre.

- Wouaoh ! s'exclama Harry. C'est vraiment très beau.

- Tu l'as dis, répondit Drago d'une voix évasive.

Le brun tourna la tête, et regarda son Serpentard, étonné par son ton rêveur. Drago était en fait tranquillement en train d'admirer les fesses du Gryffondor.

- Hum, hum, Malefoy ?

- Hmmm…

- Malefoy ! Mes yeux sont un peu plus hauts. Non, encore plus haut !

Drago qui était revenu à la réalité, se mit à rougir.

- Excuse moi, Harry, mais…

- …je suis incroyablement sexy. Je sais, merci.

Cette fois Drago eu un regard étonné. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le Gryffondor venait-il de se vanter ouvertement de son physique ? Bon sang on était dans la douzième dimension là ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix faussement innocente en s'avançant vers lui. Est-ce que c'est moi qui te perturbe comme ça ? Ou bien est ce que c'est simplement ma plastique ?

- Les deux, monsieur…, déglutit Drago dans un murmure les yeux fixés sur la bouche de Harry.

Harry se mordit les lèvres avec toujours ce petit regard innocent terriblement sexy. Mais n'y tenant plus, le brun abandonna vite son petit jeu d'enfant de chœur et se jeta presque sur le Serpentard. Il le plaqua contre la porte capitonnée de la petite bibliothèque et se fit un devoir de ravager les lèvres de son petit blondinet.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione, après avoir frappés plusieurs fois à la porte sans obtenir de réponse, étaient entrés, ils avaient trouvés les deux garçons plongés dans leurs bouquins, l'air concentrés.

Mais Hermione remarqua que le Serpentard avait les cheveux anormalement désordonnés, et Ron vit que Harry, les joues rouges, tenait son livre à l'envers. Mais tous deux eurent la délicatesse de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors cette réunion ? demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas paraître trop gêné.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, répondit Hermione en sortant ses affaires, beaucoup de blabla et pas beaucoup d'actions.

- Je n'ai pas manqué grand-chose alors, dit Drago. Pansy, n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle devait récupérer ses notes d'Astronomie.

La préfète de Serpentard finit par les rejoindre, et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler, et lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils discutèrent confortablement installés dans leur fauteuil près de l'imposante cheminée. Blaise avait finit par arriver en leur expliquant que Rogue l'avait arrêté dans un couloir et lui avait demandé de l'aider à ranger les nouveaux pots d'ingrédients, sans préciser qu'il y en avait une bonne centaine, et qu'il fallait bien sûr avant, trier les ingrédients dans les vieux pots pour jeter ce qui était périmé.

Mise à part le dîner qui fut une véritable corvée pour Harry, la fin de ce dimanche avait été plutôt agréable. Pour la première fois, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ensemble et avaient discutés comme de vrais amis.

Le problème c'est que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et la fin arriva dès le lendemain matin. Harry, qui s'était levé un peu en retard, arriva de nouveau seul dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Bizarrement on ne lui prêta pour ainsi dire aucune attention, et plus bizarrement encore, il n'aurait su dire si cela l'enchantait ou bien si cela l'inquiétait. A mieux y regarder tout le monde semblait plongé dans le journal. La Grande Salle n'était que froissement de papier et exclamations en tout genre.

Lorsque Harry s'assit près de ses amis, Hermione se racla bruyamment la gorge, et Ron fourra précipitamment son exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier sous la table.

Le brun les regarda en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se dit qu'en fin de compte il avait toutes les raisons d'être plus inquiet qu'enchanté.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement une Hermione nerveuse qui torturait un toast et un Ron au visage cramoisi. Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dans le journal pour que tout le monde me laisse tranquille et que mes deux meilleurs amis me fassent des cachotteries ?

- Oh, rien, répondit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oui, juste une histoire de cérémonie celtique très à la mode en ce moment, où l'alcool et les jeunes vierges ne servent plus vraiment d'offrandes aux dieux. Ou c'est peut être cette histoire de navet…

Mais Ron ne pu continuer car Harry, passablement énervé, avait saisit le journal sous la table et tentait de l'arracher des mains de Ron ce qu'il réussit à faire. Il le défroissa et commença à parcourir les pages à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien captiver tous les élèves. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin, il se dit qu'il avait eut définitivement raison d'être inquiet. Hermione, assise en face de lui, du comprendre qu'il avait trouvé LA page car elle poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

- Harry, dit-elle, on sait que tout ça n'est pas vrai, que ce ne sont que des tissus de mensonges, mais c'est malheureusement ce qui intéresse les gens alors…

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il lisait. Et plus il lisait plus il avait envie de disparaître ou de foutre le feu à cette putain de Gazette du Sorcier de merde qui était censée être un journal d'information et pas une de ces feuilles de choux qui faisaient dans le scandale !

Il avait déjà lu des trucs hallucinants à son propos aussi bien sur sa vie amoureuse à la grande époque de Rita Skeeter, que sur sa santé mentale défaillante. Mais là, alors que la menace Voldemort planait toujours, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que d'écrire :

_**La vie torride du Survivant**_

_Que ce qui voit encore Harry Potter comme un gentil et timide petit garçon ne lisent pas les lignes qui vont suivre. En effet, aujourd'hui, l'Elu n'est plus un enfant. On lui connaissait bien sûr des idylles avec Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood ou encore Romilde Vane mais tout cela n'avait rien de bien méchant. Ce n'étaient que des amourettes d'adolescent. Mais maintenant la donne à changé car le Survivant sort désormais avec Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy les Mangemorts les plus dévoués que Vous Savez Qui a auprès de lui. Cependant, les choses semblent sérieuses cette fois, de nombreux témoins ont vu et entendu les deux tourtereaux se déclarer leur amour et échanger des baisers brûlants. _

_Non content de lui avoir volé son cœur, Drago Malefoy a aussi volé l'innocence de Harry Potter en le convertissant à des « jeux amoureux » tous plus pervers les uns que les autres. L'entraînant ainsi dans la luxure mais aussi l'alcool. Malefoy, qui jurait être désormais du côté du bien, prouve bien que son mauvais côté ne l'a pas quitté. L'on peut d'ailleurs se demander si ce n'est pas une nouvelle stratégie de Vous Savez Qui pour amener le Survivant dans son camp ou bien pour le tuer._

_Ils ont longtemps cachés leur idylle mais depuis plusieurs jours ils étalent leur vie privée au grand jour et sans retenue entraînant même le corps enseignant de Poudlard dans leurs dépravations. Ainsi, ils ont été aperçus avec deux professeurs très respectés dans des positions plus que compromettantes. Si la direction n'a pas voulu réagir, nous avons néanmoins les témoignages de certains élèves : « Je le savais depuis longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était évident. », « J'ai été totalement choqué quand je les ai vu s'embrasser devant tout le monde. C'était de la pure provocation et je me demande vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien fait », « Je venais voir le professeur X, quand j'ai entendu des bruits étouffés venant de son bureau. J'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte et il m'a semblé entendre des espèces de grognements. Je croyais que le professeur X avait des ennuis, mais la porte était impossible à ouvrir, alors j'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Je n'ai d'abord vu que des formes bouger, puis ces formes sont devenues nettes, et j'ai compris ce qui se passait quand un gémissement équivoque à échappé à une des personnes. J'ai reconnu Potter et Malefoy et le professeur X . Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais d'après les rumeurs, le quatrième ne serait autre que le professeur Z . En tout cas, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple entrevue d'ordre scolaire. »  
__L'affaire n'est pas terminée, et nous espérons pouvoir vous tenir au courant du plus gros scandale du siècle._

Harry était si blême que ses deux amis se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas tourner de l'œil.

- Harry, ça va ? lui demanda Ron.

Harry était sur le point de lui répliquer un « A ton avis ? » plutôt sec, lorsqu'il sentit la nausée monter, alors il préféra garder la bouche fermée.

Mais comment ces connards avaient osés écrire des trucs pareils !

Il était dans une rage noire. Non content de raconter de pures conneries à propos de sa vie sexuelle (qui était toujours aussi inexistante), ils s'en prenaient à Drago comme s'il était là uniquement pour faire de lui un petit dépravé au service de Voldemort.

Maintenant que tout le monde avait eu le temps de bien lire, voire de relire l'article, des regards, accompagnés la plupart du temps par des chuchotements, se tournaient vers Harry.

Il serra les poings alors que la rage montait en lui. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Soudain, le journal qui était posé devant lui, s'enflamma avec grand bruit. Tout le monde sursauta, y compris Harry. Il était dans une telle rage que sa magie s'était brusquement concentrée et avait enflammé la Gazette.

Hermione éteignit rapidement le feu.

Le brouhaha des rumeurs s'amplifia brusquement. En tournant la tête, Harry vit que c'était parce que Drago s'était levé et qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Lors du cours de Potions qui suivit, il y eu deux absents : Drago et le petit jeu préféré de Rogue qui consistait à s'en prendre systématiquement à Harry pour un oui ou pour un non. Le cours fut donc encore plus chiant que d'habitude si cela était possible.

A la pause de l'après-midi, alors que le trio se trouvait dehors et était épié par un groupe de Poufsouffles, Hermione demanda à Harry s'il n'avait pas vu Drago.

- Non, répondit le brun. Toujours pas. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de conneries.

- Quand même pas. Ce n'est qu'un article, dit Ron.

- Non, c'est un ramassis de pourriture, et tu ne sais pas de quoi Drago est capable lorsqu'il est vraiment énervé.

La cloche retentit, et ils durent retourner à l'intérieur où ils furent épiés par d'autres élèves.

Après deux longues heures de Sortilèges, le trio se dirigeait vers leur salle commune, quand ils furent interceptés par Drago.

- Potter, amène-toi, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il sans cérémonie.

Tous trois furent un peu surpris par son ton énervé et grossier.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, le blond avait déjà tourné les talons.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit le Gryffondor avant de suivre Drago.

Il eu quelques difficultés à le rattraper tant il marchait vite. Le Serpentard surprit encore plus Harry quand il s'arrêta au bout d'un corridor vide et entra dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse visiblement inutilisée depuis un moment. Drago ferma la porte et y jeta un sortilège de silence. On n'était jamais trop prudent surtout dans cette école.

- Alors c'était ça, lâcha le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'était que ça depuis le début. Une blague. Un canular.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu t'es foutu de moi depuis le début ! Alors dis-moi, tu as pris ton pied ? Ça fait quoi de « se taper » Drago Malefoy ? Ça fait quoi de voir ramper la fouine, la voir quémander des caresses ? C'est assez jouissif pour toi, Potter ? CONNARD !

Harry sursauta mais la colère remplaça vite la surprise.

- Excuse-moi, dit le brun sur un ton sec, mais pour quelqu'un qui me trouve « indélicat » je te ferais remarquer que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi TU ME HURLES DESSUS !

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?

- Oh que sa seigneurie m'excuse d'être aussi lent d'esprit, ironisa Harry.

- Et ça ! lança Drago en même temps qu'il fit un geste du bras et qu'un journal apparut en claquant avec force sur une table ce qui souleva un nuage de poussière.

- Oh ça, dit Harry en reconnaissant la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

- Oui ça.

- Eh bien quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Harry soudain las.

- Simplement que cette montagne de conneries est bien une montagne de conneries et que tu ne te paies pas ma tête depuis un mois. Dis moi que notre « histoire » en est une vraie et pas une mauvaise blague pour m'humilier publiquement.

- Heu…bb…je…

Drago soupira en baissant la tête, comme si ce bafouillage confirmait ses pires pensées.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, finit par dire le Serpentard. Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais dis…tu ne me l'as jamais dis…

Harry le regarda incrédule quelque secondes avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

- Je ne te l'ai peut être jamais dis c'est vrai, mais toi Malefoy si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne douterais pas. Comment est ce que tu peux penser un truc pareil. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais emmerdé à jouer les amoureux transis juste pour ruiner ta « réputation »? Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Mais MERDE ! Malefoy ! Comment est-ce que tu veux que je te le fasse comprendre ? En tout cas ne me demande pas de te le dire, pas maintenant, je suis trop énervé.

Soudain, Drago parut se ratatiner.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment un con, Harry. Mais j'avais tellement peur. Tellement peur que se soit du vent, pour une fois que tout allait bien.

- Non, mais est ce que tu m'as bien regardé, Malefoy ? Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être du vent ?

Le Serpentard esquissa un petit sourire piteux.

Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Et puis, reprit le brun, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'avais dis qu'il fallait que je m'attende à passer pour un pervers et un détraqué professionnel une fois tout le monde au courant.

- Excuse moi, dit de nouveau Drago alors que Harry l'enlaçait par la taille.

- Tu l'as déjà dis, et puis je peux comprendre, moi aussi j'ai été disons désagréablement surpris par cet article.

- C'est vrai, tu as fais des étincelles ce matin au petit déjeuner, accorda le blond en faisant référence à l'incendie du journal qu'avait provoqué Harry.

- Ha-ha-ha, très fin, Malefoy, chuchota Harry contre la bouche de Drago avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Mais au fait, reprit le blond après quelques secondes, et Romilda Vane ? Je croyais que tu la détestais. Je ne savais que chez toi détester voulait dire « avoir une relation ».

- Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir, non ? murmura Harry.

- C'est vrai, accorda Drago, mais ce traitement de faveur ne devrait être réservé qu'à ma petite personne égocentrique et perverse.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que je sois sorti avec Romilda.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu occupais tes week-end avant que je ne te mette le grappin dessus, minauda le Serpentard.

- Non, mais Romilda Vane ! Urk ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir.

- Dans ce cas éloigne toi de mes chaussures en cuir d'hippogriffe.

- R…

- Calme toi, Potter, je plaisantais, le coupa Drago. Embrasse moi plutôt…

**Vendredi 21 janvier**

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis que l'article avait déchaîné les esprits et les rumeurs qui, au fil des jours, devenaient toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres. Celle que préférait Harry, voulait que lui et Drago aient passé un week-end enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande à jouer au docteur, avec costumes et instruments…

Mais avec tout ça, Drago était devenu assez violent. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas démolir ceux qu'il qualifiait de « petits-cons-sans-cervelle-justes-bon-à-boucher-les-chiottes-avec-leur-tête-de-blattes ». Un peu bizarre mais très explicite. Le problème était qu'il devenait aussi (et surtout) agressif avec ses amis. Il était évident que Blaise et Pansy le fuyaient comme la peste.

Harry avait réfléchi, et bien sûr la conclusion la plus évidente était que tout cela devait cesser au plus vite. Oui, mais comment ? Ils étaient tous là à attendre la moindre parole, à épier le moindre geste « suspect ». Drago et lui se sentaient espionnés toute la journée. D'ailleurs le brun se demandait souvent ce qui intéressait tant toute l'école, le fait que lui Harry Potter sorte enfin sérieusement avec quelqu'un ou bien le fait qu'il soit gay. Il devait y avoir certainement quelque chose du côté de sa célébrité puisque les autres couples homosexuels de Poudlard n'avaient pas fait couler d'encre ni de salive. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment trop boucher et qu'il soit le seul à ne pas savoir que Padma Patil et Daphné Greengrass sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et que MacDougal avait une fâcheuse tendance à flirter avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un mâle. Mais sinon dans l'ensemble ces couples semblaient plutôt tranquilles, les autres n'avaient pas l'air de s'intéresser à eux. Mais que faisaient-ils pour qu'on les laisse en paix ? Le meilleur moyen était certainement de ne pas s'afficher publiquement, de garder sa vie sentimentale secrète, mais là pour Harry et Drago c'était plutôt raté. La deuxième solution - Harry l'apprit de Padma elle-même – était de faire le contraire, et de l'avouer publiquement une bonne fois pour toute, cela faisait jaser au début, et puis les gens finissaient par se calmer.

Harry trouva cette solution intéressante bien qu'effrayante. Il ne se voyait pas faire un discours devant tout ses charmants et compréhensifs camarades pour leur expliquer que oui il était gay, et que oui il sortait avec Drago Malefoy, et que non Drago n'était pas un petit pervers digne de son papa adoré. Non, franchement, il ne s'y voyait vraiment pas.

Mais alors quoi ?

Quoi qu'après réflexion, l'idée de la déclaration publique était vraiment « tentante ». Après tout il n'était pas obligé de faire un laïus sur sa relation et sa toujours virginité. Non, c'était inutile, quelques mots suffiraient amplement. En fait plus qu'une explication à ses camarades, il devait avant tout faire une déclaration à Drago.

Sa décision était prise.

**Samedi 22 février**

Il faisait froid en ce matin d'hiver. Le parc était complètement figé dans le givre, du tronc massif du grand chêne au plus petit brin d'herbe.

C'était dans ce décor féerique que Harry s'apprêtait à donner définitivement son cœur à Drago.

Ils se tenaient près du lac. Le nez de Drago était déjà rosit par le froid alors qu'ils étaient dehors depuis à peine cinq minutes.

L'échine de Harry fut parcouru d'un léger frisson qui n'avait rien avoir avec la température matinale bien en dessous de zéro.

- Tu avais raison, commença Harry, je ne te l'ai jamais dis, et je le regrette. Je devais avoir peur. Ou peut être que ça me semblait tellement évident que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te le dire. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de te le dire.

Il s'interrompit se trouvant soudain ridicule de parler autant pour ne pas dire l'essentiel. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir gâché ce moment.

Drago l'attira alors contre lui tendrement.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il.

A ce moment là plus que leur corps, c'étaient leur deux âmes qui se serraient l'une contre l'autre, avec tant d'amour qu'elles se mêlèrent…

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry dans le cou de Drago.

- Je t'aime.

Et comme pour renforcer ce serment, ils unirent leurs lèvres glacées avec une infinie tendresse.

**.o0O0o.**

Harry venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Drago. Ils avaient tous deux les joues presque violettes.

Evidemment il y eut de nombreux murmures. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire ensemble de si bon matin avec le visage aussi coloré ?

Au grand étonnement de Drago, Harry avança droit devant sans s'arrêter pour s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors à côté de ses amis. Non, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, échangea un regard avec Dumbledore et se tourna vers la salle qui le fixait à l'unanimité.

- Merci de m'accorder toute votre attention, commença le brun non sans une pointe d'ironie. Je tiens simplement à tirer les choses au clair. Je suis amoureux de Drago. Il m'aime et nous sortons ensemble. Rien de plus rien de moins. Et si cela vous amuse de croire les inepties de la Gazette ou celles de vos voisins de table eh bien tant pis pour vous.

Drago l'avait rejoint et se tenait à côté de lui droit comme un « i » mais sans aucune trace de mépris sur le visage.

Après quelques secondes de pur silence, Harry alla s'installer près de ses amis. Il fut surpris de voir Drago derrière Hermione.

- Est-ce que je peux déjeuner avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Assieds-toi je t'en pris.

Elle enleva une pile de livres qu'elle avait posés sur le banc à côté d'elle.

Vu les visages de Ron et Hermione, la petite intervention de Harry leurs avaient « plu ».

Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, qu'il se rendit compte que les conversations avaient repris.

Ce matin là, en se rendant dans le bureau de McGonagall pour sa retenue hebdomadaire, Harry se sentait léger.

**.o0O0o.**

Padma avait eu raison. Deux semaines étaient passées, et les cancans avaient cessés pour la plupart. La Gazette, après un article en bas de page la semaine précédente et une petite allusion deux jours plutôt, avait aussi finit par se calmer.

Tout le monde était soulagé. Drago avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle et il avait présenté ses excuses à Blaise et Pansy.

Un soir, pour fêter le calme retrouvé, Drago, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy, s'étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la soirée affalés sur d'énormes coussins à discuter à la lumière du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Ce fut agréable, sauf quand à un moment, Ron proposa, pour accompagner les Bièraubeurre, quelques bonbons. Tous lui jetèrent un regard noir, et le pauvre Ron finit par comprendre que, grâce à ses frères, le mot « bonbon » allait être banni du vocabulaire de ses amis pendant un long moment.

- Je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, dit Blaise vers minuit alors que Pansy s'était endormie contre lui.

Après avoir réveillé la jeune fille en douceur, il l'aida à se lever avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde et de partir.

Hermione bailla.

- Pardon, je vais aussi aller me coucher, je ne tiens plus.

Elle se mit debout avec difficultés.

- Tu viens, Ron ?

- Oui, si j'arrive à m'extraire de ce coussin.

Après un grognement, et quelques rires, Ron ouvrit la porte.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il ne restait plus que Drago et Harry assis dans la chaleur des flammes.

Harry finit par s'allonger sur le coussin moelleux. Il était aussi gagné par la fatigue. Drago se blottit contre lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago ri faiblement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oh, rien, je repensais juste à la tête qu'a fait Romilda Vane quand tu as dis à tout le monde que l'on s'aimait.

- Mais dis moi, cette fille t'obsède. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me méfier de vous deux.

- C'est vrai je l'avoue, ses yeux de crapaud et son rire de crécelle me font littéralement fantasmer.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Elle est tellement belle et intelligente que je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être réelle, continua Drago. C'est ma lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est ma bouée de sauvetage…

- Arrête, là tu me fais vraiment peur.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

- Tu vois à quel point l'amour rend aveugle et surtout idiot, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Harry se mit à rire à son tour. Mais leur fou rire se perdit dans leur gorge quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion.

Lorsque le souffle leur manqua leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais pas leurs prunelles. Ils se fixaient, le souffle court, et lentement, imperceptiblement, l'atmosphère changea.

Drago reposa doucement sa bouche sur celle de Harry avant d'embrasser la délicate peau de son cou.

Sans trop savoir comment, la passion s'était emparée d'eux et leurs baisers et leurs caresses se faisaient un peu plus brûlants à chaque seconde.

Ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Ils étaient effrayés tous les deux.

Le souffle court, Harry finit par dire :

- Je…j'ai un peu peur. Je…je suis encore vierge.

- Moi aussi, murmura Drago.

- Pardon, dit Harry totalement surpris. Mais…mais les rumeurs…

- Ah Potter, Potter, Potter, combien de fois devrai-je te dire que les rumeurs ne sont que des rumeurs. Ce n'est pas parce que le bruit circule que je suis un coureur de jupons, que c'est la vérité. Je sais encore ce que je fais de mon corps. Je peux t'assurer que je suis vierge, termina Drago le rouge aux joues.

- Eh bien je dois t'avouer que…, commença Harry, je me disais que c'était bien que tu ais de « l'expérience » vu que moi je n'en ai pas.

- Ah, je vois. Eh bien non, je n'ai pas « d'expérience ». Ça te pose réellement un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout, quelle question. En fait je suis plutôt soulagé que…

- …que je ne me sois pas fais passer dessus avant toi.

- Hum, j'aurais dit cela de manière plus élégante, mais oui.

Le Gryffondor passa un doigt sur la mâchoire de Drago en esquissant un sourire.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau de langoureux baisers.

Soudain quelque chose changea. Drago se mit sur un coude et son regard parcouru la pièce. Le décor de la Salle sur Demande s'était métamorphosé de lui même. Ils n'étaient plus dans un salon douillet, mais dans une petite chambre, largement occupée par un lit à baldaquin sur lequel ils étaient allongés.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Lentement, Harry attira Drago contre lui…

Drago dormait profondément sous les prunelles émeraude de Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait bien, comme sur un nuage. La poitrine nue de Drago se soulevait lentement. Inconsciemment Harry effleura son cœur du bout du doigt.

Il l'aimait.

Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Certes cela n'avait pas été parfait, peut être un peu rapide, un peu maladroit, mais tellement tendre.

Mais peu importait, c'était l'amour qui comptait, et puis la perfection viendrait avec le temps. Et du temps, Harry comptait bien en passer avec Drago.

Pour l'instant, Harry regardait Drago dormir, et il le trouvait simplement beau avec son visage serein et sa peau si blanche, blanche comme les neiges.

**.o0O0o.**

Après avoir reçu les comptes rendus de leurs espions, et surtout un monceau de lettres de plaintes et de menaces en tout genre, Fred et George Weasley mirent en vente la version définitive de la petite boîte en acajou qui avait changé la vie de tant de personnes : Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains…

_A suivre..._

(1): Nicasser = rire bêtement  
Comme apparemment "nicasser" n'est pas un verbe très connu j'ai cherché sur le net et ce que je pensais m'a été confirmé: ce mot est typiquement Aubois ! (je suis Auboise) ce serait apparemment dérivé du mot _nice_ (encore un terme aubois) lui-même synonyme de niais. Voilà pour le petit cours de parlé typique de chez moi !

**Réponses du concours :**

-Joyeux – Rose : « Voir la vie en rose »

-Atchoum – Jaune : La fièvre jaune (c'est une maladie)

-Dormeur – Violet : Le violet est à peu près la couleur des lèvres d'un cadavre mdr (mais j'aime beaucoup l'explication de EtoileDeNeige, il fallait y penser !);

-Grincheux – Vert : « Etre vert de rage »

-Prof – Orange : Bon alors là c'est un peu plus compliqué, en fait c'est parce que il y avait pas mal de choses dans la définition de la couleur orange (spectre lumineux, couleur de l'armorial anglais,…) donc ça m'a fait penser à Prof.

-Timide – Rouge : Les timides rougissent

-Simplet – Bleu : « Bleu » est le surnom donné aux novices, aux petits nouveaux

-Blanche Neige – Blanc : Bah « Blanc » simplement parce que Blanche Neige ^^

Bon voilà, c'était nul hein ? Mais moi je me suis bien amusée…hum, comment ça je n'ai pas de vie sociale ?mdr.  
En ce qui concerne la récompense, j'avais un peu dis ça pour rire. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous offre ? Ma fic ne vous suffit pas !MDR.  
En tout cas merci à **Junno-chan**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **Mel-Imoen** et **Dream-Nigthmare** d'avoir participé. Je crois que l'on peut dire que **EtoileDeNeige** est la gagnante de ce concours.

GROS BISOUS LES GENS !


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Prairing** : **HPDM** alors les homophobes vous connaissez le topo et la SORTIE !

**Rating** : **T**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bon,là il va falloir m'aider. J'ai longuement hésité avant d'écrire cet épilogue et certainement autant longuement hésité à le publier. Mais bon, en y regardant bien je trouve que ce qui y est dit colle avec certaines choses du 1er et du 2ème chapitre, donc… J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis alors laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…s'il vous plait. W.

**Note : **Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Rogue, par contre je fais allusion à la fuite de Drago. Je sais c'est pas très logique mais que voulez vous c'est ça le génie, ça part un peu dans tout les sens… Arrgghh ! Je vais finir comme la tante Marge si ça continu ! mdr )

**Résumé **: Harry se consume d'amour jusque dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où un conte de fée, revu et corrigé par Fred et George Weasley, va venir tout chambouler…

**- BLANCHE NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS -**

EPILOGUE

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la boutique des Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Comme toujours la devanture attirait l'œil et le magasin était bien éclairé.

Le vénérable directeur finit par pousser la porte et un carillon au son étrange – proche du craquètement de Peeves - retentit. Il y avait quatre clients.

- Professeur, l'accueillit la jeune vendeuse.

- Bonjour, Betty.

- Mr et Mr Weasley vous attendent dans leur bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, professeur.

Ils passèrent par une petite porte à côté du comptoir et pénétrèrent dans un étroit couloir.

Ding ! Ding ! Ding !

-Ah, dit Dumbledore, je crois qu'un de vos client s'impatiente. Allez-y, je connais le chemin.

Après un dernier sourire, Betty fit demi-tour et repartit dans la boutique.

Dumbledore passa devant la réserve et l'atelier, d'où des petits bruits s'échappaient. Il arriva au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage. Il posa sa main sur la rambarde et leva les yeux.

-Aaaah, soupira-t-il, mes rhumatismes ne vont pas apprécier.

Puis il commença à gravir les marches lentement.

L'escalier débouchait directement dans la pièce où se trouvait l'immense bureau en chêne des frères Weasley.

-Bonjour, professeur, l'accueillirent les jumeaux.

- Bonjour, messieurs. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cet escalier.

- Patacitrouille ? proposa Fred en guise de remontant.

- Avec grand plaisir.

- Asseyez vous je vous en prie.

Après s'être mis à leur aise et après avoir dégusté quelques Patacitrouilles, Dumbledore entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Eh bien, messieurs je vous remercie.

- Mais de rien, professeur, répondit George, nous vous devions bien cela. Après tout ce que nous vous avons fais subir à vous et à Poudlard.

- D'ailleurs, renchérit Fred, je me demande comment le château à fait pour rester debout.

- En tout cas aujourd'hui, reprit Dumbledore, grâce aux résultats de votre invention, je suis sûr que Poudlard ne risque plus de s'effondrer à cause des rixes incessantes entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Ce temps là est révolu...pour l'instant.

- Harry et Malefoy, dit Fred, qui l'eut cru.

- Pas moi en tout cas, dit George.

- Mais comment saviez vous qu'ils allaient se « rapprocher » ? Vous aviez l'air tellement sûr de vous quand vous êtes venu nous demander de vous aider.

- Sans me vanter, je dirais que j'ai beaucoup d'intuition, répondit Dumbledore. Et puis vous savez, pour moi, une telle haine ne pouvait, à coup sûr, cacher qu'une seule chose. Après tout entre haine et amour il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Je ne savais pas, professeur, qu'en plus de votre rôle de directeur, vous jouiez les entremetteurs. Un passe temps je suppose.

Dumbledore ri faiblement.

- J'aimerai bien n'avoir que des tâches de la sorte, cela prouverai que tout le monde vit en paix. Mais non, Mr Weasley, je visais avant tout un rapprochement Gryffondor-Serpentard pour mettre fin à leurs stupides conflits, et surtout pour « renforcer les rangs ». Alors quoi de mieux pour cela que de rapprocher les deux « chefs ».

- Votre but alors n'était que de faire cesser les conflits ? demanda George.

- Oui et non. Je ne vous ai pas demandé un philtre d'amour, ça j'aurai pu le faire moi-même, pour que Harry et Drago tombent amoureux et qu'au final tout ne soit qu'illusion. Ils étaient déjà amoureux, je n'ai fais que jouer mon rôle de directeur, en leur donnant un coup de pouce.

- Ah.

- Mais il est aussi vrai que mon but n'était pas tout à fait désintéressé. Vous devez comprendre que, maintenant que la plupart des enfants de Mangemorts ont rallié notre cause, il faut que tout le monde soit soudé pour être plus forts dans la Bataille. Et puis, je dois avouer que je peux travailler et dormir plus tranquillement maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'explosions et d'altercations en tout genre entre nos Lions et nos Serpents.

- C'était quand même le bon temps. Tu te rappelles Fred, lorsque nous avions enfermé Montague dans l'armoire à disparaître, poursuivit George avec nostalgie.

- Oui, et la fois où Flint s'est retrouvé tout nu en cours de Métamorphose…

- Excusez-nous, professeur. Crise de nostalgie aiguë.

- Une chance pour vous que je ne puisse plus vous donner des heures de retenue, dit Dumbledore avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. En tout les cas je dois vous avouer que j'ai été surpris par votre invention.

- Nous n'étions pas vraiment surs des résultats, avoua Fred. Nous avons essayé d'être « subtiles » connaissant Harry et Malefoy…

- Vous avouerez quand même que cela n'a pas du être facile pour Harry et Drago, dit Fred, avec toutes ces rumeurs et ces articles dans la Gazette.

- Oui, confirma Dumbledore, mais ils s'en sont admirablement bien sortis. Ce sont des jeunes gens forts. En tout cas, je vous remercie encore une fois, messieurs, dit le vieux directeur en se levant. Et je garde précieusement la boîte de « Blanche Neige et les sept Nains » que vous m'avez faite parvenir. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais sous estimer la magie des contes de fée.

- Et l'inventivité des moldus ! Il est vrai que leur répertoire littéraire est bien plus diversifié et intéressant que ce que je croyais. N'hésitez surtout pas à nous contacter pour une autre collaboration, professeur. C'était un plaisir.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Professeur, dit Fred, pourriez vous offrir ce petit présent à Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore en prenant la petite boîte que lui donnait Fred. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Du parfum.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est pour lui demander pardon d'avoir envoyé tant d'élèves à l'infirmerie quand nous étions encore à Poudlard, et même après.

- Oui, renchérit George, et en plus c'est un parfum un peu spécial et puis la bouteille est très jolie.

- Un parfum spécial, dites-vous ?

- Oui, répondit George. Attrape cœur est un parfum envoûtant.

- Vous m'intriguez, jeunes gens.

- Eh bien, reprit George, disons que ce parfum n'a pas la même odeur pour tout le monde. Cela dépend de ce que chacun aime.

- Intéressant, dit Dumbledore, très intéressant. De l'Amortensia sous forme de parfum.

- Pas tout à fait. Même si ce parfum prend, comme l'Amortensia, une odeur différente pour chacun, ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un philtre d'amour. Disons qu'il peut aider les gens à se rapprocher mais il n'oblige pas les gens à s'aimer. Il peut donner un « coup de pouce » c'est tout. A vrai dire c'est ce parfum que nous pensions envoyer à Harry et Drago, mais nous avions peur que cela ne soit pas assez puissant, et puis ça aurait été beaucoup moins amusant que notre « Blanche Neige ».

- Il est vrai que Poudlard n'avait pas autant ri depuis un long moment. Mais dites-moi, ce parfum fonctionne-t-il ?

Fred et George se regardèrent, complices.

- Demandez à Hermione Granger et au professeur McGonagall !

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini. Mais non, ne soyez pas tristes.

Alors, est ce que j'ai gagné ma place dans la famille, dans la _team_ des fic, ou pas ? Ai-je encore besoin de faire mes preuves ? En tout cas je ne compte pas me reposer sur mes lauriers !

Je vous fais plein de BISOUS !

Wiktorila.

**Cette fois-ci je crois que c'est vraiment bon pour ce qui est des corrections !**

**Merci beaucoup à **Love Gaara Of the Sand** pour son aide, sa gentillesse, sa rapidité et sa patience pour lire tout mon blabla dans les mail que je lui envoie !**


End file.
